Living on Empty
by Akasha721
Summary: Sanzo has been thinking about Gojyo a lot lately, and at night too! Now Kou has found out!
1. Chapter 1

Living on Empty

Living on Empty

I do not own the characters of Saiyuki, but I would like to claim Sanzo and Gojyo for my very own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo sits down on the grass leaning against a tree. He pulls his pack of smokes from his sleeve and lights one. He looks at the others, as they too relax after their fight with the youkai. Gojyo gets up and walks over to Sanzo, "I need a light and I think you have my lighter."

Sanzo does not raise his eyes as he answers, "Fuck off, ass-hole, every time you lose your lighter, you claim I have it."

"Listen, you high and mighty monk, just give me a dam light!"

"Don't want too."

Gojyo looks at him with his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing. "Wha…what you say!?"

Sanzo chuckles under his breath. He loves pushing Gojyo's buttons. The kappa always got flustered when he is at a lost for words.

Gojyo flops down on the ground next to Sanzo and leans back, invading his personal space. The monk looks at him without turning his head, "Why do you have to sit next to me, _baka_?"

Gojyo smirks as he closes his eyes and rolls his cigarette between his two fingers, "If I can't light my own, then I'll share the smoke from yours. This is nice and cozy isn't it; I inhale your smoke as you blow it out." He chuckles as he tells him this, waiting on the fireworks to begin.

Sanzo takes his lighter from his sleeve and tosses it to him. "Now, get the hell away from me." Gojyo lights his cigarette, stands and drops the lighter back in the monk's lap. He inhales deeply, blows out the smoke and smirks back down at Sanzo. "I thought you would see it my way."

He walks back over to Hakkai and sits besides his best friend. "That stupid monk, one day I'm going to get even with him for being so shitty all the time."

Hakkai smiles at Gojyo, "You should let him rest, after all he does get tired faster then we do." He looks over at Sanzo as he lights another cigarette, "He is smoking more than usual I think. He must have a lot on his mind, wouldn't you say? He only smokes like that if he's worried about something."

"And what the hell could he be worried about? We've sent all the youkai to hell in a hand basket didn't we?" He leans back taking another pull from his cigarette. He pulls his leg up where he rests his arm across it. He has a frown on his face as he looks at Sanzo.

Lately, he has been thinking a lot about the blonde haired monk, especially at night. The last time he and the others had to share one large room he and Sanzo were the last ones to sleep and he almost crossed the line.

**Flashback three nights ago:**

Goku has fallen asleep as soon as they made it into the room, with Hakkai following soon after. Sanzo is sitting by the window staring out into the darkness, blowing smoke at the moon. Gojyo walks up behind him, leaning down to look out the window also. "The world seems like a peaceful place at night doesn't it. At a time like this you can sleep with the knowledge that the gods are watching over you."

"Hump, I didn't know you have trouble sleeping at night. You want the gods to read you a bedtime story too."

Gojyo looks down at Sanzo as he straightens up. "No, but why don't you read me one, since you're the closest thing we got…to a god right now." He has his usual smirk on his handsome face.

"As if." Sanzo gets up, goes over to his bed and sits on the edge as he looks around at Goku and Hakkai. He sighs as he lights another cigarette leaning his head back against the wall. He hates how he feels when Gojyo gets to close to him. There is something about the kappa that makes him shudder involuntarily. He feels Gojyo's aura invading his own whenever he is near. His pulses seem to race out of control and he could feel his body flush involuntarily and this is something he is not familiar with.

He is a man that likes to be in control of all his emotions. Showing weakness around others is not an option for the monk. Hold nothing, is something he knows means not to get involved with others or anything to the point where their welfare is more important then your own. You can die worrying about someone you're close to, someone you don't want to lose.

He can feel the kappa without looking too know he is standing too close. "What is it now ass-hole. Don't tell me you need to be tucked in now?" He mentally kicks himself. _'Why did he say_ _that!?_' Now he has started a dialogue with the baka and may never get to sleep! He looks up warily at Gojyo, hoping that he would just go away.

"If you're not planning on sleeping with me, then I think you should go to your own bed, _Master Sanzo_! After all you are the one that assign the beds."

Sanzo looks down and discovers he is indeed in Gojyo's assigned bed. "Go sleep in the other one, I'm not moving." He turns on his side with his back to the redhead.

"Why you…" Gojyo gives his back a seething look, goes next to Hakkai, and flops down on the futon, thinking about amethyst eyes before he falls asleep.

**End of flashback:**

"Are we ready to go? We can make it to the next village by nightfall, if we leave now." Hakkai smiles at the others as he calls Hakuryu over from the trees.

"Oh boy, we get to eat, I'm starving! Maybe we can get some meat-buns, right Sanzo?" Goku hops behind Sanzo and takes his seat. The other two exchange a smile and get in.

"You know, you need to get some new material, monkey. We know you're always starving." He hits the smaller Ikkou on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurts, you water-sprite!" He turns and tries to hit Gojyo but he blocks and grabs him in a headlock.

Hakkai starts the jeep, chuckles under his breath at the two in the back, and glances over at Sanzo. He hates the noise the two makes when they are in the back wrestling. "Pipe down you two or I'll let one fly!"

"He started it; I can't help it if I'm always hungry!"

"Yes you can. You just like to announce it to us every five minutes!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Do not!"

Do too!"

Sanzo pulls out Shoureiju and fires off a couple of rounds effectively silencing the two in the back. Goku ducks behind Gojyo and tries at being one with the back seat. Hakkai chuckles and looks over at Sanzo. "Maybe we'll have some peace for a little while now, but you know, you scared all of us, not just them. I could have sworn I heard Hakuryu _chu_ just now."

"He should be use to it by now. Those idiots are always making me aim for the goddess for sticking me, with them!"

Hakkai chuckles and Sanzo sits back with his eyes closed, trying to take advantage of the quiet for now. Gojyo and Goku settle down in the back as they gaze out at the heat-filled desert, each lost in his own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at the counter to check in, Goku looks around at the dinning room and then at Sanzo. "Are we going to eat now, Sanzo?" As if his stomach is confirming his hunger, it growls.

"Take my bag up to the room." He hands Hakkai his card and takes Goku into the dinning room. He looks over his shoulder and tells Hakkai he will order dinner and to join him when they are finished. "Don't take too long and make sure we all have separate rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku is sitting at the table bouncing in his seat. "When are they going to bring the food? I'm starving, Sanzo!"

Sanzo looks over at Goku and groans. "You have to wait like everyone else, so shut the hell up!" He glares at Goku, as he seems to melt into his seat. He looks over at Hakkai and Gojyo as they come up to the table.

"You haven't been served yet Sanzo?" Hakkai looks around for the waiter.

Gojyo chuckles, "I bet the monkey is having fits over not being able to eat right now." He pulls his chair out and sits down. Tell your mommy to get them to hurry up with dinner monkey."

Sanzo pulls his fan from his sleeve and hits Gojyo across the head three times in succession, causing him to duck and look at the monk in surprise. The young Ikkou laughs aloud, forgetting his hunger for a few moments.

"Why'd you do that, you stupid monk! You need to know how that shit feels! One day I'm going to take that fan and shove…"

"If you don't like it, then keep your mouth shut, _baka_!"

The server brings their food followed by two others and they set the meal down in front of the travelers. "Oh boy, food!"

As the other two fights over the portions of the food, Hakkai looks at Sanzo and tells him, he was only able to get two rooms since they were the last ones. "We will have to double up and I thought you would like to sleep with your ward, but Gojyo said he would share with you since the two of you smoke and neither one of us do."

"That's fine; I know he is going out this evening since there's a bar not to far from here. That means I should be sleep by the time he returns."

"You never know monk, I might just bring one back and put you out for the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo is sitting by the window smoking a cigarette looking up at the moon once again. He inhales and turns towards the door. As it opens, he looks back out the window. He knows it's Gojyo, but what he doesn't know is why he's back after only an hour. He usually stays out for half the night, sneaking in at the crack of dawn and sleeping in the jeep while the rest of them have to smell the booze and women on him.

"You not sleep monk?"

Sanzo turns at the sound of his voice and looks at him with a raised brow. He watches as the kappa walks over to the window. "Why are you back so early? I thought you would be out the rest of the night. What's the matter, you didn't get lucky with the usual sluts?" He turns back to the night and takes another pull of his cigarette.

Gojyo gives him a lopsided grin and looks at the monk hungrily. All he wanted too do right now was, kiss the back of Sanzo's neck and bury his nose in his golden hair.

Going to the bar was a mistake; all he wanted was to stay here in the hotel room. He found of late, all he could think about is the angry monk who kept him and the others at arm's length.

He is quiet as he stares at Sanzo, wondering if he is going to turn around sometime tonight. What he does not know is, the monk is afraid to turn around and face him. His heart is beating so loudly he feels the kappa has to hear it.

"How long have you been at the window? I thought you were tired?"

"Hump!" he keeps staring out the window not daring to answer. _"Go_ _away, leave me alone don't come any closer…please."_ He reaches for another cigarette with a shaky hand. He looks down and drops the pack to the floor and as he bends to pick it up, Gojyo bends at the same time. They both look into the others eyes, not saying anything, each lost in total confusion about the other.

The golden haired monk breaks contact and sits back on the window seat as the kappa hands him the cigarettes. "Here you go." He stares, as the monk takes the cigarettes without looking at him.

"What did I do now?" The red haired kappa looks at him with a frown on his face, "What crawled up your ass?" He walks over to his bed, sits down, looks at the monk, and then stretches out with his hands behind his head.

Sanzo takes a few calming breaths then looks over at Gojyo. He longs to run his fingers through the flame colored hair to see if it is as soft as it looks. He turns his head back towards the window not seeing the shadowy night. The only thing he sees is the image of the Hanyou, with his hair falling softly against his face.

'_Oh hell! What is wrong with me! Fuck! This has to stop.' I don't want that whore chasing, slut sucking, Hanyou! Get your shit together you fool! All he will do is laugh if he finds out. This shit would be right up his alley to have me wanting the likes of him!'_

He steals a look at Gojyo, as he lies back smoking a cigarette. He watches the rise and fall of his broad chest, the muscles of his strong arms flex under the soft moonlight every time he raises his hand to his lips to smoke his cigarette.

The smoke curls up to the ceiling in long swirls as he exhales. He knows the monk is watching him as he lets a small smile emerge on his lips. This is something he is enjoying, in a devious way.

Maybe this night won't be a waste after all. Coming back to the inn early, might be just what they both need. He wants to turn his head and say something to the monk, but the comfortable silence between them is rare and he wants to relish every non-verbal moment as long as he can.

He can hear the sound of the monk breathing and notices the change when he turns to gaze back into the darkness. He glances over and sees that he has his head thrown back and his beautiful eyes closed.

'_Open your eyes and look at me. Don't close them against me like that, I want you to see the desire I have for you. Can't you see how I long to hold you and stroke your golden head as it lies on my chest. I want to heal the pain you feel, I know you have to be hurting to keep everyone away like you do. Open your eyes and your heart…please.'_

Sanzo looks over at the kappa and turns back quickly, '_Why is he looking at me like that. Does he know what I'm thinking! Yeah right, as if he can read minds! Stop acting like a kid with his first infatuation! He could not possibly know how I feel or what I'm thinking, just calm down and get your act together. _

He does not realize that his body is giving him away, his movements jerky and uneven. Then he feels the kappa's breath close to his neck. He wants to lean back, feel that broad chest against his cheek as he nestles his head, and look up into the flame red eyes, eyes that hold so much promise as they gaze at him in longing.

The monk shudders, as he lifts his hands to his own eyes. He shakes his head trying to clear it of the picture he has in his head. "_Not now Gojyo, please not now, don't come any closer!"_ He groans as he lifts himself off the window seat, pushes past Gojyo and throws himself down on his bed.

"Are you okay Sanzo. I didn't mean to upset you." Gojyo walks over to his own bed and watches the monk as he lays in a fetal position, wondering what he did to him.

Sanzo says nothing as he hugs himself. He is not use to feeling this way and it's hard for him to express himself. He has pushed people away from him, all his life and now he wants this man to be closer then anyone he has ever known. Goku is the only exception because he couldn't get rid of him if he tried. He knows their fates are tied together but this, this is something entirely different. This is something new to him, something he desires and he should not desire anything or…anyone.

His teachings forbade him to desire. The Absolute is the extinction of desire. He has been taught that since childhood but he knows he already has hatred in his heart and as for illusion, he knows he will never have the illusion that he and the kappa will be together.

However, if he feels this way, why is he in turmoil now? He can feel his heart slowing down as he relaxes. He turns over on his back straightening out his body. He has his arm over his eyes and does not see when Gojyo walks over and looks down at him with concern in his crimson eyes.

He stands there with his hand on the back of his neck and his head down, looking at the monk. "Are you okay now? I don't want the monkey and Hakkai, thinking I did something to you. If I upset you then…you know… I'm sorry."

Sanzo looks at him for the first time and allows a small smile to escape. "It's not your fault and yes, I'm fine. Get to sleep will you. We have a long way to go tomorrow. You should rest too."

Gojyo looks at him in shock, this is the first time he has made a sentence with out cursing or trying to shoot or hit him with something. _'Now I know something is wrong!' _

He smiles down at the monk and agrees. He backs up to his bed and sits with a flop. "You sound like a normal person, just now. I could get used to it." His eyes start to dance, "You want me to tuck you in so you don't fall out of bed?" He smirks at Sanzo.

He turns his back on Gojyo and says in an inaudible voice. "If you think you can get away with it, go for it."

He looks over at Sanzo with his mouth open. '_Did that bastard just challenge me!?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is he going to go for it or will he give up!


	2. Chapter 2

Living on Empty 2

**Living on Empty 2**

Minekura Kazuga owns Saiyuki and all the lovely sexy men.

Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

Sanzo has turned his back on Gojyo, as he contemplates whether he should actually try tucking the blonde monk in.

"You know I'll come over there and do it don't you. It might be like holding a tiger by the tail, but I'm willing to give it a try. Hell, you might even enjoy it!" He walks over to the bed and bends down. As he puts his hands out, Sanzo puts his gun in his face.

"Touch me kappa and you'll draw back a nub! Get the hell away from me, now!" His purple eyes are blazing with unbridled passion. His lips are pulled back in a snarl, he is so furious.

The problem is he is furious with himself and not Gojyo. He is furious the kappa is causing these feelings and furious, he cannot control them, all he knows to do is lash out.

The kappa throws his hands up in front of his chest. "Whoa there, _Master Sanzo!_ Don't go half cock on me…I'll back off, all you gotta do is ask."

He pulls the trigger back and replies, "Wrong ass-hole! I do not have to ask you anything! I tell you and you do as I say, got it?"

Gojyo backs up, sits on his bed and stares at him. _'What happen to that pleasant man I was talking to a while ago? Dam! It's my entire fault, what do I do now?'_

Sanzo notices the look on Gojyo's face and is immediately remorseful. He puts the gun away and lies back on the bed. He pulls the cover up around his shoulders. "Just go to sleep _baka_, we have a long ride ahead tomorrow."

Gojyo reaches over and turns the light out and lays back in the semi-darkness. The moon has come out from behind the clouds casting an eerie glow around the room as both men think their private thoughts as sleep overtakes them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo is awaken by moans and mutterings from the other bed, he sits up and can make out Sanzo shape from the glow of the moonlight as he tosses and turns in his solitary bed. He is moaning about something in an inaudible voice.

He walks over to the monk slowly and stands, staring down at him. He can hear what sounds like he is trying to deny something. He leans closer and what he hears surprises him. He can barely make it out, but he knows he hears his name.

"Stay away…I'll kill you. No don't touch…ahh…stop Gojyo…don't…" He looks at the monk and scratches his head. There is no way he is having a dream about him. The first part sounds like the monk, but the other part…?

He gets a smirk on his face as he watches him thrash around and moan. '_Now if I were just to consol him he couldn't possibly get angry over that…could he?'_

He looks around for the monk's gun first and finds it by his pillow. He lifts it up and tosses it on his bed. He sits by the monk and strokes his forehead. _'Man, his skin is so soft, who would have_ _thought, as abrasive as he is.'_ He sweeps the hair off his forehead and strokes the side of his face as he puts his other hand behind his head, bringing it closer to his chest.

"Shhh, don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. Calm down now Sanzo, I've got you, shhh." He kisses his hair as if he is a child in his arms. He's holding the priest tightly as he rocks him back and forth in his arms.

Sanzo opens his eyes slowly and looks up at the kappa. He is looking down at him with a soft smile on his handsome face. He wonders why he is in Gojyo's arms. Although, it doesn't feel unpleasant, he starts to protest, but the arms that encircle him, only tightens. He gives up the halfhearted attempt and slumps down with his head on the kappa's chest.

"You want to tell me why you are holding me, before I decide to send you to hell?" He looks up in blazing eyes that have turned blood red with desire. Gojyo chuckles as he kisses the top of the monk's head, "You needed me, ass-hole and don't deny you were dreaming about me. I heard you and I don't care what you say. You want me as much as I want you."

Sanzo looks at the kappa as his mouth drops open. Gojyo takes advantage of it and slides his tongue inside his mouth. He slides it around tasting the tobacco and the sweetness that is Sanzo.

He moans against Gojyo's kiss and tries to push him away at the same time. He takes Sanzo's hand in his and curls his fingers around it bringing it down to his side. He pushes him back gently on the bed as he deepens the kiss. Sanzo can feel the heat pooling in his groin as his mind races with unfamiliar lust.

He puts his arm around the kappa and brings him down on top of him as his tongue duels with Gojyo's succulent tongue. He can feel the desire he has long denied. '_I'm a priest, dammit! I shouldn't be doing this and with a Hanyou no less! Goddess take me now!' _

He whispers against the monk's lips, "I want you…I need you…please …let me have you, Sanzo."

He pushes against him, trying to get a hold of his sanity and at the same time, he wants him just as much. "No, let me go! I…said let me go!" He pushes him off, sits up looking around for his gun and spots it on Gojyo's bed. He glares at him. "I see you have all your bases covered. You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did! I made sure you fell asleep, dreaming about me! I have all kinds of wicked powers! I spend all my dam time, thinking of ways to have you need me to consol you! Hell nah, I didn't have this shit planned!" He leans down causing the monk to fall back on the bed.

"In case you didn't realize it yet, ass-hole, you want me as much as I want you. I see the way your eyes follow me when I come in the room or how flustered you get, when I stand too close to you. Why don't you just admit you've got a hard on for me and get it over with."

Mauve eyes meet fire red as they stare at each other. Sanzo can feel the heat in the kappa's eyes and feel the truth of his words. He has been watching him but he didn't think he had noticed. "I…I don't watch you like that! I look at everyone that's near me. You're making too much of nothing baka!"

Gojyo smiles down at him, "So you're saying I don't turn you on, is that it, monk?"

Sanzo swallows and nods his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

He gets off the bed and stands looking down at the monk, and he stares up at him, wondering what he is up to now. Gojyo never does what you expect him to do and tonight is a testament to that fact. Waking up in his arms is something he would never expect to happen.

Gojyo turns his back, "So if I sleep the way I normally do, I won't have any effect on you at all, right?" He looks at the monk over his shoulder with a sly smile.

Sanzo looks at him with his brow raised, "Why the hell would I care how you sleep. You probably sleep in the nude, so what else is new?" He rolls his eyes and lies back on his pillows. _'I will not let him get to_ _me…I will not let him get to me.'_ He is chanting under his breath until he really believes what he is saying.

Gojyo slides his shirt over his broad shoulders and throws it at the monk's head. He grabs the shirt from his face and glares over at him as his breath catches in his throat at the sight of his naked chest, he can see the muscles rippling under his taut skin.

The kappas smiles and slide his pants down over his well-defined muscular legs. He isn't wearing any underwear so his erection is in full view. Sanzo licks his lips and turns his head away as he tries to get the picture of his nude body out of his mind.

"What's the matter, _Priest Sanzo,_ you've never seen a naked man before? You can't stand to look at me in my natural state?"

He walks over, grabs the monk's head, and turns him around to look in his face. He bends down and captures his lips in a soul-searching kiss.

He brings one of the monk's hands to his erection making him stroke it slowly. Sanzo moans in the back of his throat as he tries unsuccessfully to pull his hand away. He shudders at the feel of his erection in his hand. This is too much for him to take, hold nothing.

This is not part of his teaching, but the kappa feels so good right now. Why does he have to keep denying himself, when it is so easy to give in? He feels so hard, so strong and he does act as if he feels the same way. It should not be this hard to give in to something you've been wanting for so long but…?

Gojyo pulls back, looking at the conflicting emotions on the monk's face, "You think to much, just let yourself enjoy something for once, and I won't tell if you don't."

He looks up in Gojyo's face, "Are you sure it's alright? I don't know if I can…

He smiles down at the monk, "It's more than alright. Hell it's required!" I love you, you stupid monk, I can never make you do something you don't want to do." He kisses him on the side of the neck and nips it at the same time. Sanzo gasps and closes his eyes melting into the sensations the kappa's lips are giving him.

He puts his mouth on the leather shirt, licking at the monk's nipples through the tight fabric. He slides his hands down Sanzo's shirt as he pulls it up and over his head. The monk looks up in his eyes and then closes his own.

"Open your eyes and look at me Sanzo, I want you too see the passion I have for you. Look in my eyes, the desire you see is for you and only you. I've waited a long time for this moment and I want you to see all of me, as I enjoy your body."

He looks up at him and can see all there is to see in Gojyo's eyes, passion, desire and lust. He moans as the kappa sucks on his nipple and takes the other one between his thumb and index fingers, rolling it around slowly as it hardens.

"You belong to me lover and I won't share you with anyone." He slides his hand down and strokes the monk's erection making him gasp in pleasure.

"Who could possibly want me but you? You're a rare breed Hanyou." He says this in a voice filled with unfamiliar passion.

"You must not know the effect you have on others. Even when we fight, I see Kougaiji watching you and it's not because he wants the Manten scriptures either." He kisses him on his abs and moves down to his navel where he swirls his tongue, making the monk pant in pleasure. He hooks his thumbs in the monk's jeans and pulls them down since they are already unfastened. His erection springs out and Gojyo kisses the head, licking the pre-cum, pooling on the top.

"This shouldn't feel this good. I know I'm going to hell after this life and I don't care…right now, I just don't give a dam!"

"That's my boy. Say it like you mean it! I don't give a dam either, I want to love you until you tell me to stop and then I'll still make you feel good."

Sanzo chuckles as he glides his fingers through the kappa's hair stroking the silky strands smiling at the knowledge that it is as soft as he thought. "Your hair is incredibly soft, I knew it would be."

He pulls his head up and looks into Sanzo's eyes. He is looking at him with something that is beyond lust. "You knew my hair would be soft? I didn't know you thought that." He stares in the monk's face.

Sanzo looks at him under half lidded eyes as he strokes the flame colored locks. "Kiss me Hanyou."

The kappa wastes no time moving up to his lips. Sanzo is moving his fingers through his hair as he guides him to his lips. Gojyo grinds his hips into Sanzo, causing a friction that is pleasing to the both of them. He moans into the kiss as he puts his hand between their bodies and strokes their erections together.

"Ahh…yesss…that's it."

"Call my name Sanzo, call out for me, tell me what you want me to do for you."

"I…I want, I want you to…

"Say it Sanzo, tell me what you want and I swear I'll give it to you."

He buries his face in Gojyo's neck as he says, in an inaudible voice, "Make love to me and please…don't make it hurt."

_**Gojyo's response is inspired by a song I heard by**__**John Legend**__, __**the song is**__, __**Save Room.**_

"I'm sorry Sanzo, but this just might hurt a little. Love hurts when you do it right, so don't be afraid of a little pain, pleasure is on the other side. Let down your guard just a little pretty baby and you'll see I can be all that you need. I will always be gentle with you."

Sanzo looks up into his crimson eyes and smiles back at him. "I know you will, I trust you, you_ baka_." He chuckles as Gojyo kisses him and slides his hands behind the object of his desire, bringing him closer.

He licks down the monk's chest as he slides his finger between his slit. He massages the tight ring of muscles gently, knowing he has never done any thing like this before and he will be his first. The thought overwhelms the kappa so much that he chokes back a gasp.

"Are you okay, Gojyo? Is something wrong?" Sanzo looks at him in concern. He looks in his eyes and smile, "No, everything is fine, it's more than fine, it's great!"

Sanzo laughs at his enthusiasm as he kisses him all over. "Stop, stop, you baka. Someone will hear us. His eyes are dancing as he looks at the man who is going to show him what passionate love feels like.

He settles down looking in Sanzo's eyes. "You have the most beautiful face I've ever seen on a man. How did you manage to stay this beautiful, going through all the shit that you have?"

He reaches up and runs his fingers through the kappa's hair as it curtains his face. "Just lucky I guess, besides I don't think it's beautiful at all. My nose is too long and my eyes are spaced to far apart, it makes me look funny."

"If we could all look that funny the world would be a better place. It would be free love for everyone. People would be humping like bunnies."

Sanzo pulls his head down and sucks on his lower lip before sliding his tongue inside Gojyo's mouth.

He slides a finger inside Sanzo, probing around for the tight bundle of nerves he knows will send him over the edge. He slides a second finger inside, stretching him more. Sanzo moans and he tells him to relax because he can feel him tighten around his fingers.

"Come on relax baby, it only hurts a little and I promise you, it won't last long. He can feel the monk relax as he moves his fingers around and finds his prostrate. He strokes it gently and the monk's body arches off the bed. "Ahh…what was that! Do that again…please, Gojyo!"

"I told you it only gets better." He leans over the monk and puts his lips over his mouth because he knows the first time is going to be painful and he doesn't want him to cry out and wake the others.

He positions himself between the monk's legs and slides in slowly. Sanzo gasps in his mouth but he doesn't release him from his hold. He tries to push Gojyo back but he is too strong and relentless. He lets the monk adjust to him and when he clams down he pushes in more. Sanzo relaxes his muscles and Gojyo pushes all the way in. He kisses the monk to calm him down and finds he is kissing him back.

He lifts his head and looks down at him, "Are you okay babe?" Sanzo has his eyes closed and nods, not trusting his voice. The Hanyou starts to move slowly making sure he hits his sweet spot with every slow stroke.

"Ahh…Gojyo…that feels so good…ahh. This is pleasure, pure pleasure. I want you to fill me Gojyo, fill every part of me."

Gojyo is thrusting into him as he says, "I'll fill you and your life with nothing but pleasure. I'll make your life worth living from now on."

Sanzo's eyes rolls to the back of his head as he feels the waves of pleasure wash over him, as he calls out to the kappa. Gojyo smiles down at him as he hears his name from his lover's lips. The sweet sound of his name makes him give a final snap of his hips that send them both over the edge. Their bodies jerk with zeal as he falls on top of his new lover.

As they try to catch their breaths, Sanzo strokes his back and kisses him on the forehead. "Just think, all this time I have been living on empty. Now I know what it is to be full of love and to be desired. You did that for me, Hanyou."

Gojyo strokes his abs as he closes his eyes, "I'll do anything for you, Sanzo, anything you want, from now on."

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Kougaij

Living On Empty

**A/N: **This is what happens when Kougaiji finds out about the two of them. Needless to say he is not a happy camper and he is determined to come between the two of them.

**Akasha721**

XXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji leans against the inn's back wall, waiting on Dokugakuji to finish speaking with his brother. As he waits in the shadows, he thinks about the last fight they had with the monk and the Ikkou. Rather a friendly fight really, since he had no desire to hurt any of them and it seems as though they felt the same way.

However, it seems as though, too him, something has changed in the way Gojyo was acting toward the monk. He seemed more protective somehow, almost to the point of being obsessive. His eyes stayed on the monk and he never left his side, not even once.

Now he knows the monk is the only human and can easily get hurt, but with the way Gojyo was acting a couple of days ago, you would think he was a helpless flower. He chuckles to himself thinking he might call Sanzo many things, but helpless is not one of them.

He is as stubborn as any of the youkai and if truth be told, he is worst. His movements are like a dancer, as he shoots and whirls around knocking off the ones in front and behind. He may be human but he is the fastest human he has ever known.

Watching the monk has become one of Kougaiji favorite pastimes. Watching that blonde hair whip around his face as he moves, makes him want to run his hands through it and watch his eyes as they darken in anger. His eyes show, much promise and his body cry out to be made love too. '_If that Hanyou has touched my golden priest I will kill him!' Sanzo is mine to have or destroy and too hell with whether or not I get the Manten Scriptures!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo looks at the two brothers and scowls, "What the fuck is this! Now you're having a family reunion. Take this shit outside! I don't want to hear it, Gojyo!"

"Give us a minute Sanzo; I'm sure this won't take long. Right Dokugakuji? It must be important for you to come all the way here."

Sanzo glares at Gojyo and waves his hand as he walks out the door. "Don't take too dam long! I should already be in bed_!" 'Shit, now why did I say it like that! I hope it sounded innocent enough. What am I saying, how could Dokugakuji possibly know about us. Stay clam before you let everyone know what is going on.'_

"I'm going out and have a cigarette and I'm only having one! So I expect the two of you to be finish by the time I flick it." He is standing in the doorway and slams it when he goes out.

The older brother laughs, "Isn't he the high strung priest. How could you put up with that everyday?" He is watching his younger brother's reaction.

Gojyo looks at the door and smiles, "That's just the way he is. We're all use to it; hell if he was nice all of a sudden, then I might worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo is cursing about dam youkai and being thrown out of his room as he steps out into the courtyard, lighting a cigarette. He cups his hand around his lighter and as he lights his cigarette he sees a figure against the back wall of the structure. He inhales the smoke into his lungs and looks straight ahead. "Why are you creeping alone in the dark? Are Yaone and Lirin hiding somewhere too?"

"You're not worth hiding from, monk." He sneers in Sanzo's direction.

"Then why are you down here and your henchman is upstairs?" Sanzo blows smoke up towards the moon lit sky. He sighs as he thinks he is wasting a full moon outside without Gojyo by his side.

"We're here on a fact finding mission." He is watching the monk hating him and wanting him at the same time.

Sanzo turns and looks at him in the shadows, "Fact finding? What type of facts?" He has his brows winged.

Kou pushes off the wall and walks over to the blonde haired priest. "The fact that something has changed, in your little inner circle, priest Sanzo. Our last encounter had me seeing some changes I didn't expect."

Sanzo blows smoke that is swept up and appearing to mingle with the clouds before it dissipates. He turns his head away from Kou and inhales again. "Whatever we do, is none of your fucking business, so back the hell off!" He turns towards the door as he tosses his cigarette away.

Kougaiji reaches out, grabs his arm and slams him against the wall of the inn. His body is hard-pressed against Sanzo as he looks at him with wide eyes. "Tell me, has the Hanyou tasted this yet?" He slides his hand down the side of the monk.

Sanzo has his gun in Kou's stomach, he hears him cock it before he feels it pressing against his ribs. He chuckles as he backs up releasing the monk.

"You would shoot me, monk? Do you hate me that much?" He drops his hands to his side. His smile belies what he is feeling on the inside.

"I don't care about you, one way or the other. I just don't like, people to touch me." The monk has a menacing look on his face.

"I find that hard to believe, when I see Goku all over you sometimes. I guess that doesn't include your own Ikkou." He is thinking about the Hanyou and the way he has been acting lately and he is the one that should be angry.

"That includes every fucking body, but especially you. If you happen to be able to touch me when we're fighting, then I understand but until then, don't think you can touch me when the mood hits you."

Kou looks in the monk's eyes as they turn a dark violet. He knows he has crossed the line but there is no way he is going to apologize to the arrogant monk. His hands balled in fist at his sides, he is so angry. "And what is that supposed to mean, especially me! You're saying you're too good for my touch? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Sanzo puts his gun back in his sleeve and is about to say something when Kougaiji grabs him by the wrists. He pulls his hands over his head, and hisses in his ear, "I will touch you when and where I desire. You're just a lowly human and your strength will never compare to mine." He backs the monk up against the wall once more and this time shoureiju is out of reach. He tries to head butt the prince but he ducks in time and laughs at his efforts.

"Come on Sanzo, do you really think you can hit me." He chuckles as the monk kicks out at him. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard! Sanzo arches his body off the wall and twists around, catching Kou by surprise and pushes into him, causing the youkai prince's hands to slip. He gives him a shoulder thrust and knocks him on his butt. He whips his gun out and Kou finds himself looking down the barrel of shoureiju. He throws his hands up and laughs.

"You're pretty spry aren't you monk? I give up, I won't touch you again." He is laughing at himself and vowing not to underestimate the monk in the future.

Sanzo looks down at him with his eyes blazing. "I should just shoot you right now and save myself the trouble later."

"I said I won't touch you again, so let me get up will you?"

He is trying to read Sanzo but right now, he is so angry that he thinks he just may kill him. The monk could not be trusted with his hair-trigger temper. He looks at Sanzo with the same fire in his eyes now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo is coming out of the inn with his brother when the two of them spot Sanzo holding his gun on the prince.

"What the hell is going on here? Sanzo are you alright!" He looks at the monk as his chest heaves and back at Kougaiji.

Dokugakuji hurries over to the prince and reaches out his hand. "What happen, Kou?" He turns and glares at the monk, he takes a step forward and Gojyo stands in front of Sanzo shielding him from his brother.

"No Dokugakuji, it's not the monk's fault." He looks over at Gojyo as he stands in front of Sanzo and sneers. "I have all the information I need. Let's get out of here."

"But Kou…he pulled a gun on you! He could have killed you."

The prince brushes himself off, "He didn't, so let's go." He turns to Gojyo and Sanzo, "How cozy the two of you seem. I guess my instincts were correct. I'll see you later, _Priest Sanzo_."

Sanzo pushes Gojyo aside, "If you feel that way why don't you see me now, ass-hole! I've had enough of your innuendos, if you have something to say then say it!"

Kougaiji turns and walks away without saying a word. His fears have been confirmed. The two were involved or Gojyo wanted them to be. He will find out, one way or other. If the monk is interested in men then he should be the one he is with and not the Hanyou! The red-haired dog has nerve to think, he could take him and protect Sanzo from him. The next time they have a run in, he will make sure the Ikkou feels his wrath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they get on the flying dragon heading back to the castle, Dokugakuji looks over at the prince. "You didn't ask me what I found out about the two of them, Kou. Is it because you already know?"

Kou sighs and looks ahead as the wind ruffles his hair. "Tell me what he said about the monk."

"He told me it was none of my business. I tried reasoning with him but he would not give me a definite answer. However when the monk left, he watched the door with a smile on his face. My brother is known for chasing women and I wouldn't be surprise if he has had a man or two, but Sanzo. I can't see it, no way. I mean he is a cold fish."

"You think so?" He glances over at the larger man and turn back so he can't see the relief in his eyes. '_So it is wishful thinking on the hanyou's side, good.'_

"Yes I do and it's a good thing he is a monk because I can't see anyone wanting to be with him."

"Well to each his own I guess. Sanzo strikes me as needing someone that will break down his façade. You know he has lost everyone that was important to him. He has sealed himself off from everyone. I think he is afraid of getting hurt again, as in someone else leaving him." The prince smiles as he thinks about capturing the monk and taking him by force if he has to.

Dokugakuji looks at the back of the prince with his mouth open. It never occurred to him that his master had given the monk that much thought or knew that much about him.

"I see you've given this a lot of thought Kou. You want to tell me why the monk was holding a gun on you and you sitting in the dirt. I don't think he wanted to shoot you, but I know something went on between the two of you before I came out."

Kougaiji chuckles, "Let's just say, what you saw was a power of wills. The monk got the drop on me and he won't ever again. Next time I see him, I am going to wipe that smug look off his face and I hope Gojyo doesn't get in my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo stands by the bottom of the steps as Goku comes down rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry again. You think we can get a midnight snack?" He looks in the monk's face and over to Gojyo. "Wait a minute are you eating without me! I wouldn't put it past you, you water sprite!" He jumps down the last three steps and lands on the hanyou's back.

Sanzo puts his fingers over his face as he peeps through them at the antics and groans. Hakkai is standing at the top of the steps as he calls down, "What is going on? I know Goku is hungry but I didn't think the two of you would be here too. I must say this makes for a pleasant surprise." He smiles as he walks down the stairs. He moves out of the two fighting kappas way and walks over to the monk's side.

"I thought you were tired Sanzo, is everything alright? You look a little flush." He puts his hand out. "May I?" He touches his head lightly and smiles at him, "Well you don't have a fever, so maybe you just over exerted yourself."

"The high and mighty Kougaiji was here with Dokugakuji. He says he was here on a fact-finding mission. I want to leave first thing in the morning. I don't know what facts he was trying to find out but I don't want to be caught here in case he comes back with an army. Hakkai, could you make sure the monkey gets something to eat, I'm going to bed." He looks over at Gojyo, sighs and heads upstairs.

Hakkai watches as the monk climb the stairs. Goku stops and yells at his back, "You're not going to eat with us, Sanzo?" He has his hand on the rail, looking up at the monk with concern.

"Nah, you eat, and make sure you get enough because we're leaving at first light and I don't want to hear any complaints!" He looks over his shoulder and glares down at the boy then turns heading for his room.

Gojyo says nothing as he looks at the monk with the rest of them. He knows Kou has upset him and he wonders what he said that would make the monk pull a gun on him as he did. Sanzo didn't want to talk about it so he knows it must be something bad. He is angrier than he is letting on. With his brother, asking him questions about Sanzo he knows it had to have come from the prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Kougaiji 2 **

**A/N: **This was supposed to be sort of a sequel to '_Living on Empty'_ but I found I had forgotten to make it complete. Therefore, I am combining both stories since they go together anyway.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

Sanzo sits on the side of the bed smoking a cigarette, while he wonders what just happen. He looks around the room they're in and let's out a snort. The mission they are on is beginning to wear on his nerves. If he didn't know better, he would think the prince was pushing up against him just a little too much, but that has to be a mistake…right.

Kougaiji must be out of his mind to even attempt, seducing him. What the hell could he be thinking? Did he know about him and Gojyo? Is that why he was acting that way? He takes a deep pull on his cigarette and thinks back to what he knows about the demon prince. Nothing has prepared him for what to think of Kougaiji pressing against him, the way he did tonight.

He stands, walks over to the window and looks down on the courtyard, where the two of them were earlier. He lets everything play back in his mind. This is the first time Kougaiji has not tried to get the scriptures from him and if he remembers correctly, he did not mention them. So why did he corner him the way he had? There is no way that stupid prince could ever think he would accept his advances but it has to be something else going on…right?" He sighs and continues to watch the moon.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku is eating and Hakkai is watching him in fascination. "Goku you should slow down, as you can see Gojyo is not trying to take your food."

Goku looks over at the hanyou and stops. "What's the matter Gojyo, you not hungry? Can I have your egg rolls if you don't want them?" He reaches for them, before Gojyo can answer. The hanyou is watching the staircase, wondering if the monk is upset.

_What was up with the monk and Kou tonight? The both of them were acting strange and Sanzo is not forthcoming with any answers. What did Kou do, for him to pull his gun on him? Would he have really shot the prince if he and Dokugakuji had not arrived when they did?_ However, he holding a gun on Kou is nothing new. Usually, it's when they are all in battle that something like that happens. He has to know what went on between them, if he doesn't he is going to have all sorts of wild thoughts.

Gojyo stands and look at his two companions, "I'm going to turn in for the night, it's getting late. I'll see you guys in the morning, at first light if that miserable monk has anything to say about it."

Goku laughs with his mouth full as he says, "You made a rhyme, Gojyo! I like that! See you in the morning if the miserable monk has anything to say!" He laughs again as Hakkai and Gojyo shake their heads.

"Goku you know not to talk with your mouth full, don't you? There is never an excuse for bad manners. Now finish so we can turn in as well." Hakkai sighs in exasperation but gives the boy an indulgent smile.

XXXXXXXX

Gojyo stands at the door, listening for any signs of movement from inside. He knocks softly and pushes the door open. Sanzo is standing at the window, as if he is keeping watch over the darkness and shadows. He turns when he hears the Hanyou come in. He looks at him with a preoccupied look in his eyes and turns back to the window.

Gojyo crosses the room in three strides and puts his arms around the monk's waist. He looks so confused and this is something new for the priest. "What is it Sanzo? What did Kou do to you? If he tried anything with you, I'll kill him! I swear I will!"

The hanyou is so passionate with this statement that Sanzo leans his head back on Gojyo's shoulder and sighs, "He didn't do anything…at least I don't think he did that is, but I can't be sure."

"What do you mean you can't be sure? Either he did or he didn't! Which is it, dammit?" he breaths fiercely as his arms tighten around Sanzo's waist.

Sanzo pulls out of his arms roughly, walks over to his bed and sits down with his head in his hands. Gojyo follows and stands over him. "Well are you going to tell me or not? You're a grown man Sanzo, don't you know when someone is trying something with you or not? Do you want me to ask him for you, because I will?"

He looks up in his lover's angry face and recoils from the fury he sees in his blazing, red eyes.

He leans back and stares up at him, "What were you and Dokugakuji talking about when I left the two of you alone? I have a feeling it had something to do with me, so tell me." He watches Gojyo, as he seems to hesitate about sharing the information with him.

Gojyo sits across from him and lights a cigarette. He looks over at Sanzo and turns away. "He wanted to know if we were…lovers."

Sanzo brows wing as he glares over at the hanyou. "And what did you tell him?" _So that's why he was here, fact finding my ass. _

"What the hell you think I told him. What we do is none of his, or anyone else's business." He gets up, walks to the window and glances out before turning around and coming back over to the beds. He looks down at Sanzo, "Did Kou ask you about us? Is that why you pulled your gun on him?" Will the priest admit to him asking such a question or will he deny it and pretend he didn't understand?

"No, he didn't come out and ask me, but he did make some kind of references to the fact. He caught me off guard and pinned me to the back wall and ask if you had tasted me, so I knocked him on his ass."

"Shit! I told big brother nothing was going on between us, because I didn't think it was his business and now you tell me the fucking ikkou prince, from all high, ask you the same question? That ass-hole needs his ass, kicked!"

Sanzo takes the cigarette from Gojyo, takes a pull, and hands it back, "Why in the fuck, do they care what we do? They came all the way out here to find out, why?" He stares straight ahead as if lost in thought.

The kappa looks at him and snorts, "You don't know? Come on, even you can't be that naïve! That motherfucker wants you, that's why! I told you before he wants you, but nooo, you say, I'm seeing things and I don't know what I'm fucking talking about. Well fuck him, he can't have you! You belong to me and I'm not letting him have, you!"

Sanzo jumps up and slaps him across the face. "I don't belong to any fucking body. I hold nothing, not even you, you ass-hole! I belong to me and I will not have a couple of jack-asses, acting like I'm theirs for the taking, do you understand me!" He is breathing heavily with emotion and highly pissed!

He puts his hand up to the side of his face as he looks at the monk, "Why the hell did you hit me! I'm only telling the truth. At least that's what you led me to believe! He stares in shock at Sanzo and says in an inaudible voice, "but I see you've changed your mind." He backs up to his bed and flops down. He strokes the side of his face and cuts his eyes at the monk.

Sanzo stands in the same spot looking down at the hanyou, chest heaving, wondering to himself, why did he hit him. In his heart, he knows he belongs to the hanyou, but…

He looks around for his robes; damn he needs a cigarette, right now! He walks over to the chair, picks up his robe, takes out his new pack of smokes, and lights one. He inhales deeply and blows it out towards the ceiling. He walks back over to the window and leans against the frame looking down and smoking. _'Could Gojyo be right in what he said, could the prince really want me?'_

The kappa gets up from the bed and walks up behind the monk. He stands, uncertain as to what is on the monk's mind. Should he touch him or would he hit him again? Before they became lovers, he would have hit the blonde haired monk back, but now….

He reaches out a hand, chancing he will not repeat his earlier action. He does not want to fight with the monk but he will not be used, as his damn punching bag to vent his frustration on. What he told him is the truth and there is no two ways about it. However, getting the monk to see it that way is another story.

He touches the monk's back, with tentative fingers. When Sanzo doesn't react, he puts both hands on his shoulders, massaging gently. He leans down, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry, for being such an ass. I thought you knew how the prince looks at you, whenever we encounter them. Hakkai and I have noticed and I think, maybe Doku has notice too. I realize, you can't see how anyone could want you but believe me, I can and do."

He wraps his arms around the monk's waist and puts his head on his shoulder. He kisses the side of his neck, nips him, and kisses away the pain. "Why can't you belong to me, Sanzo? I thought you like the way I make you feel."

Sanzo chuckle under his breath, "I do like the way you make me feel, but that doesn't mean I belong to you. When this mission is over, where do you see yourself, Gojyo? Can you see yourself at a temple, or worst me in a cottage, hidden away somewhere? When this is over, we both go back to our boring lives, with memories of this time we have spent together. If I could, I would be with you but we both know that's impossible."

"Are you saying you can walk away from us that easily? I don't want to be without you. Sanzo, if I have to spend the rest of my life in a temple, than I'll do it…to be with you." _He has to know how I feel about him, so why is he talking like this. I can't give him up...not now!"_

"It's easy for you to say that now, because we don't know how long this adventure will last, or even if all of us will come out alive. You have to start thinking with your head and not your heart, Gojyo."

Sanzo is secretly touched by his words but he knows the two of them can never be together. A Sanzo Priest and a Hanyou! Never in a million years will the two of them be accepted anywhere. Always hiding, hoping no one finds out about the two of them.

Perhaps, if they go somewhere else, maybe they could be together but then, what about Goku and Hakkai. What happens when they find out? He is responsible for Goku, he has to be by his side according to the merciful goddess, and he knows he has no other choice in the matter.

However, Hakkai is the hanyou's best friend and he will never give Gojyo up with out knowing what is going on between them. He and the monkey can never find out what he has done to Gojyo because it is his entire fault. Before he came along all the hanyou cared about were women, but he changed all of that.

"I am thinking with my head and it tells me to follow my heart. You have my heart Sanzo, so I have to follow you, no matter where you go. One day you will admit to caring for me, like I care for you."

Sanzo sighs and turns in the hanyou's arms putting his hands on his waist. "Let's go to bed Gojyo, morning will be here before we know it." He turns to walks past him and the kappa reaches out and grabs his hand.

"Wait Sanzo, are you going to sleep or will you allow me to make love to you. I guarantee, you will sleep better. Want to give it a try?"

The monk looks at him smiling slowly, "That's a guarantee huh, well let's test that assumption."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji is pacing up and down in his private chambers, hitting his fist in the palm of his hand. He curses under his breath, at the Hanyou. The way he was acting tonight, you would think something is going on between the two of them. He jumped right in front of him, as if he was protecting him and he was the one on the ground, with a gun pointed in his face. No matter what Doku says, he has a feeling; something is going on between the two of them.

He walks to the door, calls a guard over and gives him some instructions. He walks back into his room and lies down on top of his bed, with his hands behind his head, smiling, as he waits for dawn.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo stirs slowly as he pulls the covers up over his blonde head. He can hear the Hanyou close by, telling him it's time to wake up.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks up in his red eyes. He puts his arm across his face as he groans. "I'm I the one that said first light? Next time I'll keep my fucking mouth shut." He sits on the side of the bed looking at the dawn. "Give me a cigarette."

Gojyo hands him a cigarette and lights it for him. The monk takes a deep pull and sighs as the arid smoke fills his lungs. He exhales with a cough and looks at the cigarette in his hand. "Is this one of yours?"

"You didn't think I would go looking through your robes for one of yours, did you? A cigarette is a cigarette." He walks over to the bathroom door and goes inside. "I'm taking a shower, you want to join me?" He chuckles as he waits for Sanzo to respond, if at all. He says nothing, so the Hanyou goes in, turns on the shower and strips off his pants.

He is in the shower soaping his body, when Sanzo joins him. He looks back in surprise at the blonde haired monk. "Why so shocked, didn't you invite me to take a shower with you?

Gojyo smirks as he turns around, "I didn't think you would take me up on it, but I'm happy you did." He smiles as he pulls the blonde man into his arms and captures his lips with his own.

The monk slides his arms around his waist, as he tilts his chin up. Gojyo kisses him hungrily, while sliding his hands down the monk's back stopping at his hips. He moans low in his throat, loving the feel of the hanyou's hands stroking his back and hips.

The warm water falls gently over the two lovers as their dueling tongues vie for dominance. Gojyo puts his hand in Sanzo's hair, pulls his head back and runs his tongue up his throat. The monk groans as he reaches down between their bodies and takes hold of Gojyo's erection stroking it tentatively. He is unsure if he should be doing this because it is all new to him. The act itself is new but he did know what went on between a man and woman. However, being with Gojyo has raised all other kinds of issues with the whole sex thing.

Never having been with a woman, everything is new to him. The Hanyou called him naïve but he knew some things. He just didn't know when other men looked at him, the way Gojyo and Kou did, that they wanted to have sex with him.

As he feels Gojyo's lips press into his navel, his body shudders with pleasure. His fingers are running through Gojyo's hair, wet from the falling water as it envelopes them in silence to the outside world.

He closes his eyes wishing he were an ordinary man, a man filled with hopes for the future with the one he loves. Making plans together, making a life together, regardless of the taboo put on this kind of love. They would be able to be together forever. No one would have anything to say about the two of them that is if he were, an ordinary man and Gojyo were not a kappa.

He moans, as he calls out his lover's name, soft and low. He hates to admit it, but he does love the Hanyou, he loves him with all his heart and soul. He opens his eyes and looks down at him. The man that has awakened his body to pleasures, he never knew existed, wanted him. Why did he want him? Well, for whatever reason, he will always be grateful that he chose him.

Gojyo is on his knees as he pulls the blonde monk forward and takes his erection into his mouth. Sanzo lets out a hiss as he throws his head back. He spreads the monk's cheeks apart and slides his finger in the clef, stroking the ring of muscles, probing with one wet finger.

The water is falling on the kappa's back and the monk's hair as he looks down. Gojyo buries his face between his legs and the monk strokes his water soaked hair.

XXXXXXXXX

Sanzo wakes first this time with an arm around his chest and red hair covering his face. He pushes the hair out of his eyes and lifts the hand off his chest. The Hanyou puts up token resistance as he rolls over, taking the thin blanket with him.

Sanzo sits on the side of the small bed watching him. He puts his hand out, lifting the fire red hair, bringing it to his lips. Gojyo's hair always smiled so nice and soft to the touch. He looks at him as he calmly sleeps. He looks so young and vulnerable sleeping the sleep of the innocent. If Sanzo knows one thing for sure, it is this man is far from innocent. He smiles as he thinks about the shower and the passionate way he made love to him a little while ago and feels a shudder run down his spine.

'_If only I could stay with you forever. I will always treasure the time we have together right now and I will never forget you.'_

He gets up from the bed, sits across from him and lights a cigarette. As he stretches and enjoys his first smoke of the day, he hears a loud knock on the door. He glances over at his lover and then at the door.

"Hey Sanzo! You awake! Sanzo, Gojyo!" Goku beats on the door and Sanzo can hear Hakkai telling him to stop. He walks over to the door unlocking it and then walks into the bathroom, effectively ignoring them. When he slams the door, Gojyo sits up in bed with a start!

"What the hell! Can't you let me sleep in peace, Sanzo! Stop with all that damn noise!" He looks around the room not seeing the monk but Hakkai and Goku instead.

"Uh, sorry Gojyo but Sanzo did say he wanted to leave at first light. I somewhat over slept but here we are. I'll take Goku downstairs for breakfast, while the two of you get dressed." Hakkai glances at the other bed that looks as though it hasn't been slept in but says nothing. He smiles at his long time friend, puts his hands on the young kappa's shoulders and leads him out the door.

The kappa looks around for his pants and finding them, he slides them over his hips. He looks over at the bathroom door and decides to see if Sanzo wants him to join him.

"Hey Sanzo let me in. I have to use the bathroom too, you know." When Sanzo doesn't answer, he tries another tactic. "Hey love of my life; can I come in…please? I'll make it worth your while." He waits and still doesn't get an answer so he beats on the door with his fist. "Open the damn door, you high handed monk! I'll break it down, so help me god!"

Meanwhile, Sanzo is inside chuckling at Gojyo. He finishes drying his face and walks over to the door, opening it. "You could have come in whenever you wanted. It was never locked." He looks over the hanyou's shoulder, "Where are the others? Did Hakkai take the monkey down to breakfast?" He tosses the towel over his shoulder and walks into the empty room.

Gojyo glares at him, "I didn't want to invade your privacy. You were supposed to open the door and let me in." His face softens as he looks at the monk. "You know, if you ask me to let you in, I would."

Sanzo ignores him and pulls on his robes. "I'm going downstairs so hurry up." He walks out the door leaving the kappa standing at the bathroom door with a raging hard on. He watches as the door slams and mumbles, "Dick teaser."

XXXXXXXXXX

As they head through the dessert in Hakuryu, Gojyo leans forward and taps the monk on the shoulder. "Let me borrow your lighter, mind seems to be empty." He slides his hand down from his shoulder lightly touching his chest. Sanzo looks down at his hand, takes his lighter out, and puts it in his hand as he rubs it slightly. Hakkai caches the move but says nothing. He keeps his eyes on the road and grits his teeth. _'There is something going on with the two of them!' _

Sanzo yells, "Hakkai! Watch out!" He hits the wheel with the flat part of his hand causing him to turn. Hakkai slides into the turn barely missing the boulder as it rolls towards them. Goku jumps on Gojyo and screams. "Where the hell did that come from!"

Gojyo pushes the monkey off and yells, "Can't you see something that big, Hakkai! You trying to kill us or something?"

"Hey look there! It looks like they want some of our brand of justice!" Goku and Gojyo jump out the back of the jeep, while Sanzo and Hakkai get out as the Ikkou descend on them.

Goku puts his hand up for his nyoi-bo and twirls it over his head. He rushes four ikkous as Gojyo waves his shakujou. The chain comes out, knocking three too the ground.

He glances over at Sanzo, to make sure he is okay and sees that he is holding his own. He turns and gets back into the fight. He and Goku make bets in between fighting to see who can get rid of the most demons.

No one notices the man at the top of a hill, watching the fight. He smiles as he looks down on the action. He watches and smirks as one of his personal guards eases up to the monk. He stays out of the line of fire as he throws smoke bombs into the fray. Covering his face with a mask, he grabs the monk from behind. He chokes him with his powerful arm and the monk is rendered unconscious.

He throws Sanzo over his shoulder and ducks behind the steep hill, taking him to his master, while he waits in the shadow of the trees.

"Bring him to me!" The man gets off the dragon and the masked ikkou hands him over. He looks down at the monk in his arms and jumps up on the dragon's back, holding the monk easily. He pulls the monk back against his chest and tells his servant, "Go back to the fighting and tell the others to retreat."

He takes off for his stronghold, leaving the others to deal with the rest of the Sanzo party. He pulls Sanzo closer to him, as his head falls forward. "Let's see you get away from me now, Genjyo-Sanzo." He chuckles as he holds the monk around the waist. Relishing in the fact that he now belongs to him and not Gojyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the smoke clears as Hakkai throws his last ball of chi. They look around and see that they are alone. The ikkou, either are dead or have run off. Gojyo looks around for Sanzo and not seeing him starts to yell. **Sanzo! Where are you!"** He kicks the bodies away from the last place he saw him. Hakkai and Goku look around and not seeing him begins to panic.

"Where do you think he is? The last time I saw him he was over here shooting. When I didn't hear any more shots, I thought he couldn't see and maybe he ducked behind one of these rocks or something."

Gojyo stares at Goku and says, "If he was hiding he would have came out when the smoke cleared, you idiot!"

He gets rid of his shakujou, searches behind the rocks, and comes up empty. "**Sanzo, where the hell are you!**"

The other two search in vain because he is nowhere to be found. Goku looks at Hakkai, "Do you think somebody took him away when they threw the smoke bombs? That was the only time we couldn't see him, right?"

Hakkai looks over at Gojyo and can see the terror in his eyes. He looks as if he has been punched in the gut. There is dirt on his handsome face but the tears rolling down leave clean streaks. He runs from one place to another like a man lost and looking for his way. In that moment he feels sorry for Gojyo because he knows, watching the tears streaming down his face, he is as lost as Sanzo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Living on Empty 5**

**Kougaiji **

**A/N: **_I thought I would update now because a few people want to know what happen with Sanzo and Kougaiji. I didn't want to make you wait to long since I have it done. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. You ask for a fast update so here it is everybody!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Hakkai walks over to Gojyo and puts his arm around him. "Don't worry, we'll find him. They couldn't have gotten very far."

Goku puts his nyoi-bo away and looks at Gojyo with his head cocked to the side. "Are you crying Gojyo?" He walks up to him and touches his face, tentatively.

Gojyo glares down at him as he slaps his hand away, "I just got something in my eyes. What the hell would I be crying about?" He wipes his face because he is indeed crying, and not aware of it.

Hakkai looks over at him as Hakuryu flies onto his shoulder. He reaches up stroking the small dragon's head and tells the others. "It would seem as though this was a set-up. I think what they wanted to do was capture Sanzo. What do you think, Gojyo?"

"I don't know what to think right now. For all we know he may still be around here somewhere. We need to spread out and search the entire area first. He might be hurt and unconscious. If we cannot find him, then we will go with the worst-case scenario. If they wanted the Manten scriptures, they wouldn't have taken him. Anyway let's split up and look for him, okay?"

Goku nods and takes off among the trees while the others head out in different directions.

XXXXXXXXX

Sanzo wakes, with a sore throat and one hand chained to a wall. He tries to move and can feel the chains as it pulls against him in protest. He looks around the cell wondering where he is.

He sighs and sits up moving his other hand to his throat. He is thirsty and angry, in that order. He can feel his cigarettes as they slip out of his sleeve to the floor. He picks them up, reaches into his other sleeve, and pulls out his lighter. However, before he can assault his lungs with the arid smoke he hears someone walk up to the door. He lays the lighter down and watches to see who comes in.

As the footsteps pause and then past by, he wants to call out but thinks better of it. He is wondering if the others are there or if he is the only one captured.

He leans back against the wall and lights a cigarette. As he inhales, the harsh smoke burns his already sore throat and he coughs as he gasps for air.

He is choking from the smoke as the door slowly opens. He cannot look up to see who is standing in the doorway, since his eyes are watering and there is a flare in his face. The one holding it is in the shadow of the flame.

"Bring the water jug, quickly!"

Through the pain and darkness, he tries to recognize the voice. He gasps trying to get his coughing under control. That voice! He knows that voice! Could it be…no! He would have no reason to do something like this!

"Your smoking is going to be the death of you monk! Give me the cigarette, now!" He walks in and takes the cigarette from the monk's lax fingers and steps on it. He bends down and taking the jug from the guard, tilts Sanzo's head back and helps him to take a small swallow of water.

"You should know better than to try and smoke at a time like this. Do you want some more?" He brings the jug back to his lips as Sanzo turns to him, knocking it out of his hand.

"Why am I here? Where the hell is this place?" He knows who it is now. He will never forget his warm breath, on the side of his neck.

"I see you are feeling better." He picks up the jug and hands it back to the guard. "You can wait outside for now."

The guard looks at the monk and the scowl on his face, "But…sir what if he tries something?"

"I'll be fine, now leave us. Go…and make sure my orders are carried out." The red-haired prince turns back to Sanzo and smiles. "Now monk, you are at my mercy, aren't you. Your friends must be frantic wondering where you are, but don't worry I will take very good care of you."

He stands and as Sanzo glares up at him, he laughs. "For such a pretty face you certainly know how to make it look menacing." He bends down again and cups his chin in his hand causing Sanzo to look up at him, "You forget monk, I'm not threaten by you in the least. Actually…I want you to fight me. Taking you and making you mine, will only make it that much, sweeter."

"You bastard! I will never belong to you! Let me out of here, now!" Sanzo lashes out with his free hand but Kougaiji throws his hand up knocking his fist away, as if he was batting a fly. He stands and looks down at Sanzo, smiling.

"I see you do plan on making it exciting for me. Yes, this is going to be pleasurable. You may fight me now but we will see how you feel later, when you are moaning under me, begging me not to stop. I like men with as much pride as you. I am going to crush it and make you feel as if you cannot live without me. Yes Sanzo, you will be mine, make no mistake about it."

He turns, walks out of the cell and the door slams behind him, leaving Sanzo back in semi-darkness. He looks up at the lone window with bars across them, wondering if the others are okay. He can see the crescent shaped moon, as it glows in the dark sky. How long has he been in this place? They started out in mid morning and when the ikkou attacked, it was noon.

According to how high the sun was in the sky and now looking at the small scattering of the stars it is late evening. He sighs and leans back against the wall. _'This just sucks! What is Gojyo doing right now? He has to be worried out of his mind, not to mention the monkey!'_

XXXXXXXXX

"Is anyone out there? Tell Kougaiji, I want to talk to him and bring me something to drink!" He looks at the opening in the door as a face appears. "Keep it down in here and address our prince in a manner that is befitting him, you insolent human!"

A green haired kappa opens the door and tosses a jug made of animal skin to Sanzo. "That's all you get, until our prince says otherwise!" He slams it shut and Sanzo can hear the key as it turns in the lock.

He reaches out, grabs the jug, and brings it to his mouth. He drinks and lets the rest of it run down his face. His throat is a little sore but other than that, he is in one piece. Now he realizes what Gojyo was trying to tell him is true. He should have been on his guard. However, how was he to know, the prince would pull something like this. He has always been fair and above board when dealing with them. Never in a million years would something like this have crossed his mind. Surely, the prince is above kidnapping someone to make them his sex slave…right.

He looks up as the door opens once again and two guards come in. He is pulled to his feet and the manacle taken off his wrist. He rubs it with his other hand as he waits to see what is to happen next.

They both take hold of each of his arms and try to pull him out of the cell. He pulls back and snatches his arms away. "You won't have any trouble out of me, so keep your filthy hands to yourself!" He straightens his robes and walks out in front of them. He stands by the door as they close the cell, eyeing him cautiously. The blonde haired monk folds his arms across his chest and stares back at them.

"This way and don't dawdle, we may not have permission to thrash you but if you give us any trouble or try to run, you'll be sorry." He glares at the monk wishing he could punch him at least once, for the ikkou, he and his own kappas have sent to the great beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji waits on his long, silk draped, couch for them to bring the monk in. He has had dinner prepared for him and some wine to make him relax. He looks over everything and glances at the big bed that is heavily covered in gauze from prying eyes. The room is large as is fitting for a prince, with coverings on the walls in various silks of all colors. He leans back on the chaise lounge eating an apple waiting in anticipation.

There is a knock on the big double doors before they are open, by one of the guards. They escort the blonde-haired man in, with one in front and one behind him. They both move to stand on either side of him and bow.

He sits up as he looks at the monk with a smirk on his face. "You may leave me now and I don't want to be disturbed any more tonight, you may retire." He gets up and walks to the door as they leave out. He locks it from the inside, throws the key up, and catches it while smiling at the confused monk.

"I assume you are hungry, Priest Sanzo? I had my servants prepare a light meal for you. Come to the table and have a seat, please."

Sanzo walks over to the table and takes a seat. Kou looks at him in surprise, he expected the monk to put up a token resistance to his invitation. Well, he never ceases to amaze him and that is one of the reasons he wants him so badly. The monk is a contradictory person with a quick temper to boot and the last thing he wants right now is to argue with him over dinner, but he is ready.

"I hope everything is to your liking, if not I can have them bring something else. He looks over at the monk from the other side of the small table laden with meat buns, ham, shrimp, rice and pastries. There are three kinds of wine and water. Sanzo looks at the food before him and clears his throat.

He reaches for a roll and looks at the prince as he sits across from him, "Where is you shadow? I'm surprised he isn't lurking around here somewhere." He breaks off a piece of the bun and puts it in his mouth marveling at the taste.

"I don't always need others with me. Besides, I don't want anyone to know where you are, aside from the ones that are here right now. If you remember, Doku and the hanyou are brothers. I don't want him to slip and let your whereabouts known." He gives Sanzo a wicked smile, "I have plans for you and when you want to keep a secret you should keep it to yourself…am I right?"

Sanzo looks at him and frowns, "Just how long do you plan on keeping me your…secret? Is it the scriptures you're after, Kougaiji?" He knows that in his heart of hearts the scriptures is not what he wants, but he has to buy himself some time, to figure this all out.

"I'll keep you as long as I see fit and if it were the scriptures I wanted, I could have taken them when you were first brought to me unconscious. I think you have a good idea of what it is I want.

Kougaiji leans over, fills the monk's glass with some of the wine, and then fills his own. "You may as well relax Sanzo; I want to taste what the hanyou has tasted." He leans back as he sips on his wine watching the expression on the monk's face. Whenever you said something he didn't like he explodes, all you have to do is watch his eyes.

The blonde priest looks at him, as he raises the glass to his lips. He narrows his eyes at the prince but keeps his silence. He knows Kougaiji wants to see him lose his temper but he is not going to give him the satisfaction. He looks down at his plate with barely compressed fury. He almost chokes on his wine but he coughs into his linen napkin.

He clears his throat and raises his head up, "What's going to happen when your people start to miss you. They may come here looking for you and then what are you going to do?" Sanzo picks up one of the shrimp. He bites down on it before putting the rest in his mouth, chewing slowly.

The ikkou prince chuckles, "Don't worry about my people, they are of no concern to you. You should worry about yourself, monk and the situation you're in." Kou watches the monk's mouth and licks his own lips. '_I can't wait to plunder those sweet, sweet lips my sensual monk.' _

The prince stands and walks by the floor length mirror that stands by a covered part of the wall. He turns to Sanzo and smiles as he pulls the curtain back. "I took the liberty of having them draw a bath for you. I think this may help you to relax after your, dinner."

He walks back to the table, picks up his glass, and downs the contents. He wipes his mouth and smiles down at Sanzo. "I will leave you alone for now. I have other business to attend too."

He walks behind the blonde-haired man and runs his fingers through his hair as he leans down close to his ear and whispers, "Even as sweaty as you are, you still smell delicious to me."

He walks over and unlocks the door and after slipping through it, he locks it from the outside.

Sanzo sits at the table in such a fury at being at his mercy, the wine stem breaks in his hand. He drops it and stands sweeping the food off the table, making it crash to the floor. He kicks the chair over and pulls the table up at the end and it crashes over on its side.

The door opens and two of the guards run in, sees the mess, and backs up at the look on his face. "We have to report this too the prince at once! You are in for a world of trouble, monk! You will clean this up at once or I'm taking you back to your cell, maybe you would like that better then this."

Sanzo crouches and looks at the two guards, "Make me, you ass-holes! I dare you!"

One of the guards backs up out the door and runs down the hall while the other is at a lost as to what to do with the raging monk. They have strict orders; he is not to be harmed in any way. He backs up too the door also and slams it shut.

Sanzo stands in the middle of the room, heaving at the physical exertion of letting off steam in such a way, that he wants to kill or destroy something. All he can think about is Gojyo looking for him and in a panic. The hanyou does not like to be away from him too long and when he is, he always seeks him out with some pretext or another just to be by his side. In addition, the monkey is probably sulking and ready to comb the countryside trying to find him. This is so fucked up that it is hard for him to wrap his head around it.

Why does Kou think he can get away with kidnapping him? The scriptures were one thing to want in his possession, but him. He must have lost his mind and he didn't tell anyone of his plans, at least not the ones close to him. He knows the others would never agree to something like this. He turns as he hears the heavy doors open once again.

The prince strolls in and surveys the damage. He turns to the guard, "Have someone come in and clean this mess up." He looks at the monk as he walks towards him, "I guess you weren't so calm after all. It's no problem, I see you rather, I not leave you for the evening. I assume you want a good night's sleep after such a tiring day, but I see I am mistaken."

He grabs the blonde-haired man by the arms and pulls him to his chest. He holds both his hands behind his back and his face is close to him. He is so close the monk can once again feel his warm breath against his cheek.

Kougaiji takes his other hand and cups the monk's chin, pulling his head upward. I would rather not force you to do anything but you may as well get use to this being your home for now. Since you do not want to eat, perhaps you should wash your body…unless you want me to do it." He releases Sanzo's chin and slides his hand down the front of his robes. "You should want to get out of these clothes, so they can be cleaned for you."

He releases Sanzo's hands and he takes a swing at the prince. Kou takes a quick step back and chuckles, "You must be feeling better. Your temper has come back along with your illusion you can some how fight your way out of here. In a few minutes, you will be drowsy so save your strength. Yaone is very good with her potions and just a drop swirling around the glass, your wine was in is all it takes."

He watches the monk as he starts to sway in the middle of the floor. He has a smirk on his face, as he walks over to Sanzo and pushes him down on the long lounger. The other ikkou come in, clean up the mess, and pick up the table and chairs. They clean so fast, the monk scarcely notices their presence. He lies back on the lounger and groans. He looks up at the prince with his eyes barely open.

"Is this your idea of me relaxing and taking a bath? You want me to pass out in the tub and drown?" He can feel the effects of the drug but it is not as bad as the prince thinks. He has to bide his time and find a way to escape. If no one knows where he is then he knows the others will not be coming.

The red-haired prince walks over to the tub and looks back at the monk. He sits on the side and lets his fingers ripple through the warm water. I think you will enjoy this, the temperature is just right. Do you need me to help you undress?"

Sanzo stands and slips out of his robes, letting it fall to the floor. He stands in his leather shirt and jeans. His body is toned and fit from all the fighting with the ikkou, and Kou can see the ripples of his muscles. He licks his lips in anticipation of making all that squirm under him. He walks over to Sanzo, looks at his robe on the floor, and picks it up. When he looks back up Sanzo has taken the leather shirt off and is pulling off his sleeves. The hard muscles ripple with each movement of his body. The prince stands fascinated as he watches the monk while he disrobes.

He drops everything on the floor and is about to take off his pants when he looks up meeting Kou's eyes. They both stare at each other for a moment that seems like hours. He stands with his hand at the button on his jeans and frowns at the prince. Sanzo takes a step back as he watches the prince with narrowed eyes. Kougaiji takes a step forward and slaps his hand away from his pants.

"Wait until I leave, because I don't think I can control myself. When you take them off hand them to one of the guards. They will have them cleaned for you." His voice sounds husky to his own ears as he spins around and walks out the door. Sanzo looks at the door as it closes and smirks.

'_Just as I thought, he can't force himself on me even if he talks as if he can. Maybe I can talk him out of this after all.' _

He slides his jeans over his hips, walks nude to the door, and throws the pants to the guard. He walks over to the tub, eases down in it, and sighs as the warm water swirls around his tired body. He starts to think about Gojyo as he closes his eyes, wishing the hanyou were with him now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo picks up Sanzo's gun and looks around for him. Goku comes up besides him and looks at shoureiju in his hand. "That's Sanzo's, where did you find it?" He looks around as if the monk may be close by.

"By the trees over there." He indicates a grove of trees by a hill. He walks over to the hill following what looks to be lone footprints going up. They lead upward to the hill. He and the monkey follow them to the top and they see a second set of prints. Goku looks down and says, "He was taken from here. There are no other prints so he had to be taken away. See how the prints are deep leading up to this spot and then not that deep going down. What do you think, Gojyo?"

"I'm beginning to think he was kidnapped, and I have a pretty good idea who did this, too. Let's head back down and find Hakkai." They both retrace their steps as they go back down the hill.

Hakkai is waiting for them when they come down. "Did you find anything up there?" He looks at the two anxiously.

"I found his gun at the foot of this hill and when we followed the footprints up to the top, we could tell he has been kidnapped. I have a good idea it was that fuckin, dog-faced prince. He is the only one that would have the nerve to do something like this."

Hakkai and Goku look at him and Goku asks, "Why would Kougaiji take Sanzo? All he does is try for the scriptures. This doesn't make sense to me."

The red-haired half ikkou looks up from the gun and in Hakkai's face. He pulls out his cigarettes and lights one. He takes a deep pull before he answers. "Remember when I told you how he has been watching the monk lately? Well I think he acted on his feelings." He takes the gun and slides it in his pocket, as he looks at the other two.

""Let's find an inn so we can regroup. Then we can decide what to do from there. Gojyo, do you know how to get in touch with Doku?" Hakkai gives him and Goku a small smile. "Maybe we will tell you when you're older about why something like this happens, Goku."

Gojyo chuckles at the monkey and looks over at his best friend, "I've never been to the palace before but it shouldn't be too hard to find. However, I don't think he is there but I could be wrong." He rubs the back of his neck as Goku looks from one to the other.

"If we have to storm the place, I'm all for it. This time I'm not going to go easy on Kougaiji for kidnapping Sanzo! Let's go now! Why do we have to wait?"

Hakuryu is set down and he turns into his second form. Hakkai gets behind the wheel and tells the others to get in. He turns to Goku and tells him, "We don't know for sure if he is there, Goku. What we need to do now is see if there has been a reward for Sanzo's capture. It should be easy enough if we just listen to what the other ikkou have to say."

"If I find out that that bastard has taken him he is going to have hell to pay!" The hanyou glares through the window as the quiet ikkou starts the jeep up and turn around for the town they have just left.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Living on Empty (Kougaiji) 6**

**A/N:** I am uploading this one early because I made a promise. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; it has a bit of lemon.

Sanzo is at the mercy of the prince and his companions are upset at his disappearance.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji is outside the room pacing, as he waits for his throbbing to go down. It would not do for the monk to know, just how much power he welds over him at this stage in the game. He wants the monk to desire him but he knows that is out of the question, so he will settle for hate. Sometimes, hate is a turn on in more ways then one, especially if you hate someone, with passion.

He leans against the door crossing his arms, stroking the white silk robe caressing his skin, waiting to hear movements from inside the room. The prince waits to go back in, but his patience is wearing thin. His guards have cleared the hall since; he does not want anyone around when he takes the monk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo ducks his head down and pulls back up, as he shakes the water out of his hair like a sprite. He wipes his face with his hand as he looks around, wondering if Kou has left for the night. Then he snorts, knowing that is wishful thinking on his part. He slicks his hair back with both hands, rises up from the water, and for the first time notices a red silk robe and towel lying on a stool next to the bath. He steps out, dries off and wraps the robe around his body, as he keeps his eyes on the double doors.

Walking over to the table, he notices the bottle of wine that survived the crash and picks it up taking the cork out. He tilts his head back and takes a deep swallow. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks again towards the door. He has a feeling; the prince is on the other side. He walks over to the lounge chair and sits down. He takes another swallow and lies back, crossing his legs. Making love with Gojyo is something he never thought he would be capable of and now the prince wants to have him in the same way. What is it about him that makes others desire him so much? He has had women throw themselves at him all his life and now he knows why some of the men he has met would go out of their way for him. He sighs as he takes another swallow. _'I guess sex really does make the world go round.'_

If he has to give in to the prince, he is going to get as drunk as he can and he is going to fight. If Kou thinks this is going to be easy, he has another thought coming. His body hungers with wanting the hanyou and no one else can fill that void. _'Where are you Gojyo? Why aren't you the one on the other side of that door, waiting to hold me in your arms and make me feel things that only you can do?' _

He takes another drink, swallows and closes his eyes as the bottle slips from his loose fingers. He puts his arm over his eyes as the last coherent thought he has, is of the red-haired hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji walks into the room and sees the monk lying motionless on the lounger. He walks over and pulls his arm from his face. The monk looks to be asleep, since his breathing is even and his lips are slightly parted. The prince leans down and picks him up effortlessly in his arms. Sanzo mumbles under his breath and turns his head resting it on Kou's shoulder. He smiles down at the monk as he takes him over to the big bed. He sets him down gently, as if he is the most precious thing in the world. The priest turns his head away from him as his hair falls over the side of his face.

The red-haired prince sits on the bed, staring down at the monk with a half smile on his face. He reaches out and brushes the damp curl from his brow, with his hand lingering, a little longer than necessary. He knows the monk is feeling the after affects of the drug and liquor so he may be too intoxicated to enjoy their time together.

He looks down at the robe that has come undone showing part of the monk's chest and his thigh. The robe is very revealing as he sees one pink nipple peeking at him and he longs to take it in his mouth. He can imagine it turning hard, dusky rose, as he flicks his tongue over it. This is what Gojyo has been enjoying, while he has been in the background wanting and waiting, but no more. The monk will belong to him before long. He looks over at the spilled wine by the lounger and decides to see just how much he has drunk.

He stands and is about to walk away when he hears Sanzo call out the hanyou's name, like a caress. He moans as he calls him a second time, softly and the prince drops the curtain and sits back down in surprise, waiting for him to say that name again, the name he has now began to hate. The idea that he dreams about him makes him angry. However maybe he can use this to his advantage.

He leans over the monk, whispering in his ear, "What is it you want, little one? Say my name, as you say his. You are here with me and I will make you forget him. He will never make you feel the way I can, I promise you." He looks in the monk's face, and longs to have him call for him, as lovingly as he calls for Gojyo.

He snakes his hand up Sanzo's exposed thigh and puts his mouth over his pink bud. The monk moans from the sensations and put his hand out. Kou takes his hand and lace his fingers through them. He raises his hand over his head causing the robe to fall open even more. As he slides his hand up his thigh, he strokes his manhood gently. He is not surprised as he responds to his ministrations. He can feel the heat from his manhood, as it swells slowly in response.

Sanzo is moaning, as Kou's mouth does wonderful things to his harden bud and his fingers to his erection. The blonde tries to open his eyes but that will take to much effort and right now, he is enjoying the pleasures of Gojyo's mouth, and fingers. The feeling is so familiar to him that his mind wanders back to the dream he is having. The dream, in which Gojyo is making love to him, is very familiar and passionate. The way he traces his ear with his tongue and drags it down to lap at his chin before he sucks on his bottom lip sends shivers down up his spine. This is something he has come to expect from the hanyou.

Sanzo can feel Gojyo as he strokes his harden member, bringing it to life. He moans again as he feels the hanyou mouth engulf his whole length. He rises off the bed, as his body arches. The prince's callus hands hold onto his hips, as he calls out Gojyo's name in a soft voice. He can feel the heat of his mouth as he scrapes his erection lightly with his teeth. This is something new, but then, he is always finding ways to make their time together, exquisite and pleasurable. The monk loves this man; because of what he means to him and for the way, he makes his body feels.

He can feel the hanyou's fingers easing to his clef, stroking the ring of muscles as he probes at his entrance. This feels so good to the monk, like little electric spikes shooting through his nerve endings. As his fingers work their magic, Gojyo's tongue probes the slit, sucking up the precum as it spills out of the dripping head. Sanzo moans loudly as he feels the kisses going down the side of his swollen manhood and tangles his fingers in the top of his hair. He loves the silky feel of the hanyou's hair and the fire red of its color.

He stops, as his hand comes up and the hair slips through his fingers. Wait a minute! This is not right. He slides his hands back through and the ends are short. He can feel the length of hair covering his thighs, but the top?! He opens his eyes slowly and sees what his hand is holding on too.

Surprise takes over, as he gazes down at a nude Kougaiji draped in a white silk robe, bobbing his head up and down on him as his fingers strokes his ballsac. He tries to pull away but it is too late. He tries pushing him but it's as if the two are one. The prince is lapping up and down his erection as if he is possessed

"Stop! I don't want this! Let me go!" He twists his body, trying to get away, but the prince is not about to let him go, not after all this time of wanting him.

The prince pulls back when he strikes him on the side of the face. He lifts his head and looks up with confusion in his dark eyes. Sanzo's face is in shadow but he knows he has an angry look; however, the prince will not be denied, not after he has had a taste of the monk.

He grabs Sanzo's hands with his own and slams him back on the bed. As he leans over him with eyes darken by passion, he tells him in a husky voice, "I told you before I wanted you and I will have what I want!" He releases one of his hands and puts it at the monk's throat. Sanzo is hitting him with one fist as he tries to push him off but the prince is stronger and he has all his weight on top of the monk. The monk can feel the wine he has drank, weakening his movements and clouding his vision.

The red-haired prince's hand squeezes his throat lightly, "You are causing a lot of friction between our bodies and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. You feel so good Sanzo. Why can't you let me have you this one time? I promise you will not regret it. You should know how long I have wanted you. I have dreamed about this for a long time. I know you probably hate me but I really do care for you, please…don't make me beg." He starts to clutch his throat tighter as he showers kisses all over his face.

Sanzo brings his free hand up and tries to pry Kou's hand from around his throat. The prince looks down at what he is doing, releases his hold on the monk, and leans back a bit. Sanzo coughs and puts his hand up to his throat, rubbing and coughing as he turns his head to the side. He has tears in his eyes and they leave trails on his handsome face. Kou bends down and kisses his tears. Telling him, he did not mean to hurt him.

Sanzo pushes the prince back as he sits up leaning against the soft pillows. "I'm not crying you moron…the tears are from me…trying to catch my breath. As if I would…shed a tear because of you…you ass-hole! Why don't you get the hell…away from me?" His breath is coming in gasps as he struggles for air.

He pulls the robe around the upper part of his body but the lower half is still exposed. His erection is still painfully swollen, even with the choking. He looks down and the prince follows his eyes. He smiles at Sanzo as he pushes him back down. He leans over him with lust-filled eyes, "If I stop now, you will not have any fulfillment. Why don't you let me take care of this for you?" He grabs his erection in his warm hand, kissing the tip and licks it as he watches the blonde-haired man's face. Hoping against hope he will some how agree to him making love to him once again. His desire for the monk makes him weak, a feeling he has never felt before. He is out of his element and he wants Sanzo to feel what he is feeling. The pleasure he has in just having the monk close to him threatens to overwhelm with desire.

Sanzo's eyes close slowly; as he revels in the sweet torture, Kou is putting him through at this moment. The monk is not use to being the object of anyone's desire before. This is all new to him having pleasure from another man and this man whom he is supposed too hate with every fiber of his being. He is the enemy, so why…?

When he sees the monk's eyes drift close, he once again takes his erection in his mouth. As Sanzo moans, the prince knows this time, the moans are for him and for the pleasure, he is giving the monk. He spreads the blonde's legs and strokes his inner thighs as he drags his tongue along the ridge, making him arch once more. As he strokes the outside of his prostate with one finger, Sanzo groans. _'This is not supposed to be this way! This is supposed to be Gojyo making me reach these heights, not him, never the prince!'_

Kou takes his entire length in his mouth as Sanzo's cock reaches the back of his throat. The prince tries not to gag as he relaxes his throat muscles and swallows causing Sanzo to moan with ecstasy. Right now, all he can think about is giving this man the pleasure he so richly deserves. This is the one he wants to keep with him forever. What he feels for Sanzo is hard to describe and he doesn't know how to put it in the right words but he knows he will do anything to keep the monk in his life. His innocence to the ways of the flesh is evident in his reactions to the smallest touch. Kougaiji wants to show him everything about the art of making love to the one that holds your heart in their hands.

Sanzo's body betrays him, as the two men fall in a slow, sensuous, rhythm. Sanzo strokes his hair as he pushes his hips forward; trying not to enjoy it but the prince is also very skilled with his mouth and hands. As he slides a finger inside the blonde, he gasps with the sudden intrusion. He remembers this and tries to pull away; the prince puts his hand on his abs, inserts a second finger, and strokes the ball of nerves inside and Sanzo cries out in pleasure. He is breathing heavily as he licks his lips, "Please, Kou…don't do this, you have to stop." The invasion to his body is sweet and painful at the same time. He is delirious with ecstasy but he fells he should come out of the haze that threatens to consume him.

Kou pulls his hips forward and slides his fingers deeper moving them around, stretching his entrance. He rises up and lies on top of the monk with his head by his ear. He whispers as he bites the side of his neck, "I want you, Sanzo and I'm trying my best to be gentle with you. We have come too far to turn back now. Let yourself relax, please." He flicks his tongue, licking the outline of his ear as Sanzo moans softly in the back of his throat. "I know you like it even if you do deny it." He smiles and in a soft voice tells him, "Why don't I let your body tell me what you want?"

He takes the tip of his tongue and traces the outline of the blonde's lips before pulling his bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it. He slides his tongue between Sanzo's parted lips and strokes his tongue with his own. The prince pulls his fingers out and slides his hands down the blonde-haired man's arms and eases his fingers around his wrists bringing both hands over his head. He kisses the monk with a passion Sanzo did not know he was capable of doing. Kou slides his hands down his arms, stops at his waist, and lifts his hips and brings his head back down to finish what he has started.

Sanzo has tears now, for the betrayal of his body and the lust-filled thoughts clouding his mind. The prince makes him feel a pleasure so strong; he can see stars as his desires goes into sensory overload. _'I'm so sorry Gojyo,_ _I don't mean to enjoy this, forgive me!'_ He holds onto Kou as he laces his fingers through his silky hair. His body is trembling with desire as the prince closes his eyes at finally having what he has yearned for, for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo walks into the inn and sits at the bar. He orders a drink and turns, looking at the other customers. There was a group playing cards and drinking, with women hanging all over them. He decides to join them since they seem to be having fun. He just might get some information after all.

The hanyou picks up his drink and walks over to the table. "Mind if I sit in on the next hand?" He looks at the one that looks the strongest since he may be the one calling the shots.

The kappa looks up at him, "As long as you have money you can play. By the way, my name is Shin and these are my boys. Have a seat and let's see what you can do."

Gojyo pulls up a chair and sets his drink down as he takes a small pouch of money out. He looks around the table and feels he can take all of them, if things turned bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakkai walks around the small village stopping at the various stall. Goku is with him, as he carries some of the packages while eating pockie. They found some at the last stall and Goku has been munching on them, as Hakkai ask subtlety, for information on the kidnapping of their leader. So far, no one has heard anything and he is beginning to think that maybe Gojyo is right. Maybe, Kougaiji is the one that took the monk. He has many ikkou at his service and he can pretty much get away with anything.

He turns to the monkey and smiles down at him. "Perhaps we should go back to the inn, Goku. It seems no one has heard anything about Sanzo. I'm beginning to think Gojyo is right in assuming this comes from higher up."

"But Hakkai, every time we fight them it's always for the scriptures. They never try to take any of us prisoner. Do you think they want to torture him or something? This is messed up and now Gojyo is acting all weird and everything. I didn't think he even liked Sanzo, the way they are always arguing."

The monkey laughs, "Still, I don't care what he says, he was crying."

Hakkai looks down at the boy. "Maybe when you get older you'll understand why he feels the way he does. You should have at least seen how close the two of them have become. He only argues with you now, Goku and he mumbles at Sanzo before he does what he wants."

"Well I don't care how close they are, I want Sanzo back too. I don't feel the same when he is not here. I can feel myself wanting to destroy something just to get him back. We have to find him soon or I won't be able to control myself."

Hakkai puts his arm around Goku and tells him, "We will find Sanzo, I promise you. If we cannot get any information here, we will go to the palace and talk with the prince. If he has nothing to do with Sanzo's kidnapping, he will want to help us find him."

Goku looks up at him with a sad look on his face. "Sanzo rescued me and I want to rescue him. I waited five hundred years for him to find me and I don't want him to wait that long, for me to find him."

Hakkai chuckles as he wraps his arms around the boy, bags and all, "I promise you Goku, it will not take us that long to find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo looks at his cards and then at his companions. They were a motley crew of kappas and humans. He picks up his drink and looks at Shin, the one that is the boss. "You boys know where a man can pick up a few extra bucks." He watches their faces for any change of expression.

The one named Shin has blue hair and green eyes, he stares at Gojyo with gaped teeth smiling, "What kind of bucks you talking about? There are all kinds of ways to get some money in your pocket. It just depends on what you're willing to do." He looks at Gojyo with his green eyes silted, and rubbing his chin. "Are you willing to do anything for some duckies, stranger? By the way what is your name?"

The hanyou looks at him over his cards, "I'm Gojyo, and you're Shin, right?" He gives the leader a hard look, as he takes a pull on his cigarette, blowing the smoke up in the air, but not taking his eyes off the kappa.

"Yeah that's right I'm called Shin, but like I said, what are you willing to do, Gojyo?" He looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'll do just about anything, short of murder to make some money. I'm not a hit man but I can defend myself, if I'm in a scuffle. Do you know of anyone needing some work done, under the table?"

Shin looks around the table and everyone shakes their heads. He turns back to Gojyo and raises an eyebrow. "I guess you're out of luck partner. We had a job, a couple of nights ago and it paid pretty well too. We get most of our jobs from the palace though. A couple of our boys are on a job as we speak. I don't know the details but if something else comes up we can let you in on it.

The hanyou's ears perk up when he says they get work from the palace, so he tries not to show his excitement. He throws his hand in and leans back picking up his drink. "The palace gives you guys work around here? What kind of work do they have you doing, if you don't mind me asking?" He watches Shin's face as he answers because he may know something about the kidnapping.

"They mostly want us to feel their ranks when they are in battle with the Sanzo party. Did you hear there is a reward for anyone that gets a hold of the Manten Scriptures? They say they will pay plenty if we can get our hands on them."

Gojyo sighs, "I know about that but I'm talking about some big money, right now. What if the Sanzo Priest is captured along with the scriptures? Wouldn't that be worth a pretty penny? I bet they would pay his weight in gold for that."

The ikkou all look at each other and laugh. One with orange hair looks over at Gojyo as if he has lost his mind. "There is no way you will capture that monk, why he would shoot you if you get within fifty feet of him. One time I was on the roof of a building and I saw them take out over a hundred ikkou at once. In addition, the priest is the meanest one in the bunch. If you want the scriptures, you best to snatch them and leave that gun-toting monk where he is."

Shin laughs as he tells him, "That bunch is nothing to play with. If they ever wanted to snatch him, I won't be the one doing the job."

Gojyo chuckles and gets up from his seat. "I think I'll turn in, and thanks for the game. I see I have to find some other way to make a few bucks." He waves as he heads for the door thinking that was a waste of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lirin runs into Yaone's room and jumps on the bed. "Have you seen big brother? I've looked all over for him but I can't find him." She lies down on the bed on her stomach, smiling up at the beautiful young woman.

"No I haven't Lirin, and a lady never runs into a room and jumps on a bed. You must always remember your manners. Have you asked Dokugakuji? They were together when I seen him last. Is there something I can help you with?" She stands in front of her mirror brushing her hair.

"No, I just wanted to know if we could go out and find baldy and try and get the scriptures. I have a lot of energy and I feel like working some of it off. You know he doesn't like me going out alone but I can take them all!" She jumps off the bed and stands in the middle of the floor with her arms raised and her fists balled up.

Yaone gives her an indulgent smile, "You will have plenty of time tomorrow, and so you should try and get some sleep now. It is, pretty late and you know Lord Kougaiji do not like you going out on your own."

"I know, but I do want to go out tomorrow, even if he doesn't want to come with me. Good-night Yaone, see you in the morning."

She says goodnight and watch the young girl in amusement, as she leaves out more quietly than when she came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dokugakuji is searching everywhere for the prince and it seems that no one has seen him since, late morning. He has a frown on his face as he wonders if Kou has left the palace. He knows he is upset about the monk and his younger brother but for him to disappear like this, has him worried.

Could the prince have strong feelings for the monk and didn't want him to know about it. Kou has been acting strange for the last couple of weeks and he has been short tempered even with his servants. That is something he rarely does unless he has a lot on his mind. Doku sighs and walks to Yaone's room and knocks softly on the door, maybe she can tell him where the prince may be or if she has seen him recently.

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Living on Empty 7**

**Kougaiji **

Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Sanzo is sleeping with his mouth partially open and his hand resting on Kou's chest. Kou looks down at him as he brushes stray hairs off his face. He leans over, kisses him lightly on the lips and strokes his bottom lip with his moist tongue. The monk lifts his hand as he turns his face away from the prince and snuggles down further in the soft bed.

Kou slides his hand up Sanzo's thigh and leans over, nibbling at his ear. He flicks his tongue out caressing the monk's ear as he speaks softly, "Wake up, love. You've nap long enough." He strokes his thigh slowly and passionately as he starts to kiss the monk awake. Sanzo turns and puts the back of his hand up a few inches from his face. He is disoriented from the wine and the earlier passionate, lovemaking. He looks in Kou's face, wondering why he is looking down at him so closely, then it all comes rushing back too him.

He snarls at the man who dared to take advantage of his drug and alcohol induced state! He quickly sits up in bed and pushes the prince back. As he moves, Kougaiji grabs his wrist, trying to prevent him from leaving. He sees the look in Sanzo's eyes as they dart around the bed, looking for a way out. The monk growls under his breath as he raises his free hand.

He throws a punch and it connects with Kou's jaw. The monk grabs his hair and pulls his head back as Kougaiji tries to wrestle him back down on the bed. Sanzo knees him in the groin and punches him again, only this time it connects with his lip. He is about to land another wild blow when the prince blocks, hits him on the chin and he falls back on the bed unconscious.

Kougaiji looks down at him as he massages his groin and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Damn, the monk has taken him back to square one. As passionate, as he was a couple of hours ago that is how angry he is now. He rolls over and sits on the side of the bed. He looks at the monk over his shoulder, as he rubs his jaw. This is going to leave a mark and as he gets up, he grabs his privates. _Damn monk, this shit hurts, he should know better than to kick_ _another man down there._ He pulls his robe from the bed and ties it at his waist.

Standing upright is a little painful right now but he knows it is his fault. He walks slowly over to the bathroom. He puts his hands on the sink as he looks at himself in the mirror. He has a bruise on his lip but his jaw looks fine. Thank the goddess he has tough, kappa skin. He looks over his shoulder towards the bed and sees that Sanzo has not moved. He frowns; he didn't think he hit him that hard. However, he is human after all and what would not affect him, will affect the human monk more so.

He leaves out and walks over to the bed. Sanzo is in the same position as he was before. He leans down to make sure he is still breathing and that is when he grabs the prince and gives him a head butt. Kou falls back on the bed as Sanzo leaps on him and hits him using both fists to the side of the head and face.

The prince throws his hands up, trying to protect his face as Sanzo pummels him with rapid fists. Kou can do nothing but try to defend himself as blow after blow rain down on him. He tries to back up but the monk is sitting on his waist and the prince's hands are covering his face in protection.

The prince takes a deep breath, pushes Sanzo back hard against the bed, and scrambles to get away. He stands at the foot of the bed holding onto the wooden post. His broad chest is heaving as he gasps for air. He looks over at the monk as he lays sprawl on the bed with one leg bent at the knee. He rises up on his elbows and looks at Kougaiji, his eyes in slits. He doesn't realize what an inviting picture he makes, posed in such a provocative manner.

The prince stares at him and thinks only of having his way with him once again. His chest is heaving from the exertion and the prince watches in fascination as Sanzo's body blushes a deep pink. He gives the monk a small smile as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He stands straight and smoothes down his robe over his arousal. He looks over his shoulder at the wine on the table and smirks at the monk as he walks towards it.

He picks up the bottle and brings it to his lips. He takes a long deep swallow and wipes his mouth as he looks over at the bed. If he has to fight the monk, once again, he will but he wants him the way he was earlier. He was willing and his kisses were so sweet, as he moaned his name and it was his name that the monk called, not that damn hanyou! He takes another drink and puts the bottle down. He turns towards the monk and makes his way across the floor and to the bed once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo watches the prince distrustfully. His throat is dry as well, but he is not going to ask him for some of the wine. The wine is the reason he is in this mess. He sits up in bed as he looks for the robe he was wearing before he allowed the prince to convince him that he was what he needed, at that moment. He lies back against the pillows and puts his hand over his face. How is he going to explain his actions to Gojyo when he sees him? He will never forgive him, not in a million years.

He looks over at Kougaiji and watches as he comes towards the bed looking none the worst for wear. '_That's what I hate about ikkou, if you don't hit them with something hard and heavy they never bruise or go down. _The prince is stronger than mostof them so pounding on him is nothing. He has a slim but muscular frame and he knows how to use every bit of his strength.

Sanzo can't help but watch as he walks towards the bed as if he is stalking his prey. For a moment, Sanzo feels a fragment of fear at the predatory look in his eyes, as he unconsciously pulls the thin silk coverlet up to his waist but his left leg is still exposed. However, he shakes it off as he sits up a little straighter, waiting for the next move. If he wants to fight, he will fight but if he has sex on his mind, he will try to kill him, prince or no prince.

Kou sits on the edge and looks Sanzo in the face. He studies the monk to see what it is about him that has him so infatuated. He looks at the blonde hair falling over his eyes as if it were spun gold. Then he looks in the monk's eyes, dark amethyst eyes, which look back at him in rage. Those same eyes that look at him now were looking at him in the throes of passion earlier, and finally he looks at his lips, the lips that hold so much promise are kiss swollen and dusky pink. He wants to reach out and caress those lips with his tongue, but he knows that like a snarling cat, he will bite him if he tries.

The prince lets out an exasperated sigh and perceptively looks at the blonde-haired monk, "I don't trust you to allow me to sleep without you trying to kill me, so I'm going into another room. I wanted to have you one more time but you have exhausted me so, you will have this one to yourself. Tomorrow, we will have breakfast together and I expect you to act civil. If I have any trouble out of you, I will put you back in that cell chained to the wall. If you don't want that, try and control your actions." He gets up intending to head for the door.

"Fuck you! I am not your goddamn toy! Let me the hell out of here or I will kill you, the first, fucking chance I get!" He is sitting up and breathing hard. He did not like the way the prince was looking at him before, as if he were dissecting him and he wanted too…wanted to what? He puts his hand over his mouth and gasps at the realization he wants to…

Kou turns around, looks down at him, rushes to the bed, and pushes the monk on his back. He falls down on top of him, holds his wrists down at his sides, and bites Sanzo on the collarbone, hard. His sharp teeth penetrate his flesh and the blonde-haired monk cries out in pain. Kougaiji moves his face over his while his mouth is open and covers it with his own. He grinds his erection into the monk as he tries unsuccessfully to wiggle from under him.

The only thing he is doing is causing the prince to want him that much more. His arousal is evident in the way he is moaning into the monk's mouth. He slides his tongue inside and Sanzo tries to bite him but he is too quick for him as he moves his head and bites back down on his shoulder. As he tastes the blood, he licks his lips and whispers, "Why are you doing this? You only make me want to have you that much more, Sanzo. I don't want to hurt you but you make me act this way." He kisses him again, as he slides his fingers through Sanzo's, and pushes his arms out to his sides.

He kisses down his chest to his stomach and laves his tongue in his navel, and back up to his lips. Sanzo moans and can feel his own erection, as it swells. With Kougaiji, whispering in his ear and grinding his erection into him, he has to fight the sudden desire that has come over him. His body is betraying him once again. His mind is screaming for him to stop, but his body is begging to be ravished.

He puts up a stalwart attempt to force the prince off him but he knows he is far stronger and much quicker than he is, at this moment. He arches his body off the bed pushing Kou, when he grabs him by the waist and flips him on his stomach.

He presses him into the bed and licks the bite marks on his collarbone. He puts his head next to Sanzo's ear and groans, "You taste like heaven." He licks him up and down his spine as Sanzo throws his head back moaning with ever lick of his rough tongue.

He moves down to his hips, slides his tongue between his split and drives at the ring of muscles, making Sanzo cry out in uncontrolled passion. Kou reaches under him, wraps his fist around the monk's throbbing manhood, and strokes him as he pushes in with this tongue.

Kou lifts the monk's hips slightly and laves his tongue up to his waist as he positions himself behind the monk and thrusts his hips forcing himself in halfway. Sanzo clutches the sheets tightly and grind his teeth in pain. He snarls like an animal in heat, as the pain gives way to pleasure.

He gasps for air as the Ikkou prince holds onto his hips and pushes in further. "Relax, little one, you might get hurt if you don't. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain. You're so tight, Koibito please, relax." He nips and kisses his back as he holds him around the waist. Sanzo relaxes and Kougaiji pushes in and stops. He says in a husky voice, "You're so hot Koi and you feel so good" he pulls out and grits his teeth as he pushes back. He's trying not to cum as sweat beads form on his brow. The effort he takes to be gentle is telling on him and his hand trembles as he tries to pump Sanzo in his hand. He is holding it in and as Sanzo moves back on him he moans loudly calling out to him, "Ahh, you don't know…what you do…to me. I can't let you leave me. I'm sorry, Koibito, but I'll never allow that hanyou, to touch you again."

XXXXXXXXXX

All three are sitting in Hakkai and Goku's room discussing what they have found out, which is nothing.

Gojyo paces up and down the room as he smokes his third cigarette in a row. He fills his lungs with the arid smoke, puts it out and lights another. He walks over to the window and looks up at the sky. When they were in the room last, Sanzo was looking up at this same sky. The hanyou wonders if Sanzo is looking at the moon now, wherever he is. He rubs his hand down his face and turns to the others.

"How in the hell, not one fucking person heard, if someone was looking to snatch Sanzo. This shit doesn't make any sense. I say we go out tomorrow and head for the prince's palace. I bet they have some answers there." He looks at Hakkai, "You know I'm right too. No one would want to capture him and not demand something from us by now. If all they wanted were the scriptures, they would have taken them and let him go. Someone wants him for who he is, and that's why we haven't heard anything."

"You still think Kougaiji have him, Gojyo? I just don't see why he would do something as stupid as that." Goku looks at him with doubt in his gold eyes.

The hanyou glares over at Goku and starts to answer him but thinks better of it. He walks to the door and turns, "I'm turning in for the night, since we're gonna visit the high and mighty prince, tomorrow. I want to be in full form when I see his ass. If I find out that son of a bitch has Sanzo, I'm going to kill him!" He walks too the door and slams it on his way out.

Goku winces as the door slams and looks over at Hakkai. "I didn't know he liked Sanzo that much. He is more pissed off than I am. That's good because I want to kill him to, if he's there." He sits down on the bed with his knee up and his chin resting on his hand.

"Hakkai, do you think Kougaiji would do something as dirty as this. I know we are always fighting but he has always been fair and sometimes, we even fight on the same side together. Remember when he helped me get you guys back from the singing demon? He didn't refuse when you guys needed rescuing. Somehow I don't think he is behind this but don't tell the water-sprite I said so, okay?"

Hakkai gives Goku a smile, "Things change Goku and people change also. Maybe he wanted something that only Sanzo can give him or maybe he isn't with the prince at all. When we go out tomorrow, we will head for the palace. It should not take but a day and a half to get there. Right now, the only thing we can do is search the only places we know of. I just hope he is all right, wherever he is being held. We should turn in too, so we will be refreshed in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo flops down on the bed and looks at the other one across from him. He couldn't stand to be in the same room he was in last time. There were too many memories of him and Sanzo being together, him teasing him and the monk getting angry, ducking from his fan, trying not to be hit once again.

He misses Sanzo and he misses him the most at night. Having the monk fall asleep in his arms at night, has become a habit of sorts. The only time he doesn't sleep curled up to his warm body, is when they have to sleep under the stars. However, he is never far away from him, he is always within touching distance.

He lights a cigarette and takes a deep pull. As he blows the smoke towards the ceiling, he remembers the first time he knew he was over the moon for the monk. It seems like a long time ago but it has only been a few months. He was afraid to approach him at first but he soon found out the monk had feelings for him but didn't know how to express them. Their first joining is something he will always hold dear in his heart. Making love to Sanzo was the most pleasure he has ever had in his short life. He was so shy and hesitating at first but he soon found out that the hanyou could be gentle and caring.

He cries out as he puts his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his voice, when all he wants to do is scream. It will not do for the others to hear him because after all he is, Gojyo the lady-killer. Besides, a man does not cry over another man…does he? He takes another pull and thinks, what if he is hurt and alone? He would rather that Kougaiji have him, than for him to be suffering somewhere alone and afraid because they were too stupid to find him. The reason they were together was so that they could protect each other, and he is not going to let the monk down, especially since he knows he cares for him as much as he does. No, that isn't it at all, he loves him, and he loves him more than he has ever loved anyone. He just wants him back and he will do anything to achieve that goal.

XXXXXXXXXX

The prince is sleep with his arms around Sanzo as he holds him to his chest. Sanzo's face is buried against the prince's chest and his arm is under his chin.

There is a knock at the tall double doors and Kougaiji stirs. He raises his head up looking for the source of the noise. The knock comes again and he looks down at the sleeping blonde and gently slides him out of his arms and kisses him on the brow, before getting up to answer the door. He grabs his silk robe and as he ties it around his waist, he opens it with a scowl on his face.

"I thought I left word I was not to be disturbed. What is it that you want, this early in the morning?" He glares at his servant as he bows his head down.

"Forgive me, Lord Kougaiji, I only came up because you stated previously, you wanted breakfast brought up rather early, sir. It is after ten and I was concern for you milord. However seeing that you are fine I will take my leave." He backs up out of the door way and Kou stops him.

"You can bring in the breakfast since you have prepared it. However I want you to be very quiet and make it quick." He stands away from the door as two other servants bring in two trays and set them down on the heavy wooden table. They take the food off the trays, arrange it around the table for the two men, and bow as they back up to the door.

He stands with his arms folded across his chest and glances over at the bed. He can see Sanzo move but he doesn't get up. He smiles as he watches him turn towards him. He pulls the pillows up and lies back on them because he does not want the servants to see him right now.

"Thank you, you may go now. I will call for you when I finish." He stands at the door waiting for them to leave, closes, and locks it behind them. He goes over to the table, pours a cup of tea, and takes it over to the bed. He hands the tea to the monk as he watches him, hoping he doesn't slap it out of his hand.

"You must be hungry, since you barely ate last night. You can start with some tea. I hope it's too your liking." He stands back waiting as the blonde takes it out of his hand. Sanzo sips it and looks at him over the rim.

"You can relax. I'm thirsty so I plan on drinking the tea." He looks around the bed for his robe, spots it and hands the cup back to Kou. He stands as he pulls the robe on and takes the cup back out of his hand. I see breakfast is here." He walks towards the table as he looks over at the food laid out before him.

The prince follows behind him wondering if this is the quiet before the storm. He hopes he and the monk can eat without any interruptions since he has worked up quite an appetite. He walks around to his chair and takes a seat. He pours tea for himself and sips it as he watches Sanzo. He has to go back to the palace today and he has to think of some excuse for Doku and Yaone. They are sure to question his not being in attendance. Well, he will just have to deal with that when he sees them.

He leans over and fills the monk's plate with some of the food and then his own plate. He tastes it and smiles over at him. "I hope everything is to your liking. I ordered this special for you."

Sanzo looks down at his plate and picks up his chopsticks. He tries some of the eggs and finds it pretty good and then he picks up some of the bacon. He takes a bite and looks at Kou. "When do I get my clothes back? I don't want to spend the day in this robe. I need a bath also."

Kougaiji puts some of the eggs in his mouth and chews with a frown on his face. "I can arrange for a bath but your clothes are another matter. You're not going anywhere, monk. So your clothes should be of little concern to you, right now." He leans back and smiles at Sanzo, "I happen to like they way you're dressed. You look, beautiful."

Sanzo says nothing and sips on his tea. He is fuming inside and wants nothing more than to beat the prince into a bloody pulp. Maybe then, he can get the hell out of here.

"You have nothing to say to my comment? What's the matter, monk, cat got your tongue, or have you come to the realization you are to be here with me for a long time? You think Gojyo is looking for you. That may be the case but he has no idea where this place is. Not even Doku knows where this place is, so if you think he can get his brother to help him, you can forget it. You're here until I release you or you somehow manage to escape. That is highly unlikely so get use to your new surroundings."

Sanzo looks at the prince and thinks he just has to kill him and that is that.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Living on Empty 8**

**Gojyo **

Hakkai is driving along the rough terrain as Gojyo plays with his lighter. Goku is in the back, taking a nap since he has the back seat to himself.

Hakkai glances at his best friend and asks, "Since Goku is sleeping and we have this small amount of time. I want to ask you something."

Gojyo looks over at him with a frown on his face, "I already know what you're going to ask and I don't want to talk about it." He looks to the side watching the boulders and trees as they wiz past.

"Humm, I guess that answers my initial question. Now I understand why you are so upset about him being gone. Do you have some reason to think, Kougaiji wants Sanzo badly enough that he would abduct him? While we were fighting the ikkou, I didn't see him anywhere. I hope we're not on a wild goose chase and we could be looking somewhere else."

The hanyou turns and looks at him, "Where else could we be looking? Trust me on this. I didn't mention it before but Doku came to see me a couple of days ago and the prince was outside waiting on him. When we finished talking and came out of the inn, Sanzo was holding his gun on Kou. He said he thought he was making advances on him. Although he didn't really know if he was but he had him pinned against the wall outside and was pressed up against him. You know Sanzo is an innocent when it comes to stuff like that. All he knew was he didn't like the prince touching him."

"Well I can see how you would feel that way but that still doesn't mean he would kidnap him for something like that, Gojyo. That seems a little out of the ordinary for someone like him. I'm incline to agree with Goku on this. However, the both of us could be wrong, I imagine."

Gojyo folds his arms across his chest and says nothing. He knows how the prince has been watching the monk lately and no one can make him believe, Kougaiji has nothing to do with Sanzo's abduction. He sees the way he looks at him as if the monk was his to do as he pleases. No one is going to stop him from searching that place from top to bottom, and if his brother has anything to do with it, he is going to pay also.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo stands by the window smoking a cigarette. This is the first one he has had since leaving the cell. He looks out but all he can see are mountains and rocky terrain. This place couldn't be that far from the palace. However, he is up pretty high in a tower of some kind because the drop down is steep. He looks down and knows that he will not be escaping that way.

Kougaiji walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Sanzo sighs and turns facing him, "What is it now, do you have my clothes?"

Kougaiji waves his hand in front, as he gives him a small bow. "Your clothes are on the lounger." He looks at Sanzo with a lifting of the corner of his lip as he tells him, "Although I prefer what you're wearing now, I know you will feel better in your own clothes."

Sanzo ignores him, walks over to the lounger, and picks up his jeans. He turns his back and slides the jeans over his slim hips. He pulls his shirt over his head and smoothes it over his muscular chest. It molds to him on contact, making the prince look at him while licking his bottom lip.

"Are you happy now? Since I gave you what you want why don't you return the favor." He looks at the monk with his hands behind his back and a wicked smile on his pouting lips.

Sanzo walks over to him and slides his hand down his chest. He looks in the prince's eyes and without changing expression; he grabs his manhood in a tight grip. He leans over and whispers in his ear, "I am not, your fucking boyfriend. Stay the hell away from me or I'll rip it off." He squeezes him for good measure and pushes him away.

Kougaiji falls to his knees gasping and tries to fight the tears that come to his eyes. He says in an inaudible voice, "You will pay for this, you bastard." He has his head down, panting like a dog.

Sanzo walks back over to the window wondering how he is going to get away from the prince and his guards without his gun and no room to use the Manten scriptures.

He completely ignores the ikkou as he stares out the window wondering where Gojyo is and what he is doing. He knows the others are looking for him but the thing is, they don't know where he is. Hell, he doesn't know where he is. All he knows is he is away from the people he cares about the most. However, he will never admit that to any of them but he does care. He looks over his shoulder at the prince as he makes his way to the door.

He watches as he limps and holds onto the door, takes a deep breath and says without turning his head, "I will return later tonight. I have…some things that I have to attend too. My servants will bring you your supper." With that said, he opens the door, walks out and locks it behind him.

Sanzo walks to the middle of the floor and gets in the lotus position to start on his meditation. If he can do nothing else, the least he can do is meditate and clear his mind because he has only himself to depend on for his escape.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku and Hakkai are sitting under a tree watching as Gojyo with a cigarette hanging from his lips, throw rocks to skip over the river. He has been rather quiet on the trip to find the prince's fortress and have been giving noncommittal answers. He looks out to the water knowing he should rest but he has vowed not to rest until the monk is back where he belongs.

They have been traveling for hours now and sitting in the jeep is a strain on his nerves. He sighs as he thinks he never thought he would miss Sanzo hitting him with his fan or firing a couple of rounds at his head. The monk is short tempered, selfish and just plain mean at times but he would welcome all of that just to see his face and hear his voice, even if it's just to call him a bunch of dirty names.

He turns back to the others and yells, "How long is this break going to last? I'm ready to get back on the road. We should hit another village before night fall and I don't want to waste anymore time."

Hakkai smiles at him as he gets up, "I'm ready, and how about you Goku, you ready to leave?" He stands as Hakuryu lands on his shoulder, cooing in his ear.

"I'm ready so let's go." He looks over at the hanyou as Hakkai nods to Hakuryu who turns into the jeep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji arrives at the palace in time for supper. He leaves his dragon in the care of his servants, walks down the long labyrinth of his home, and comes out at the large dinning area.

The others look up as he enters, in surprise and relief. Dokugakuji stands and his face is full of relief as he looks at his lord and master. He walks over to him and puts his hand on his back guiding him to his seat at the head of the table as he asks about his health.

"You had us worried Kou, where have you been?" He pulls the chair out for him as he takes his seat. He looks up in Doku's face and tells him he will explain later.

"Have you been behaving, Lirin? He picks up his glass after the servant pours him wine and takes a sip. He looks around at his three close companions and can tell they have all been a little anxious where he is concern.

""Big brother I want to go out today and see baldy and his group to get the scriptures. I fee as if today is the day I finally get them for us. Can we go out after we finish eating?" She shoves a meat bun in her mouth as she twirls some noodles around her chopsticks.

Yaone looks over at the girl, shakes her head, and then looks at the prince. "Lord Kougaiji, she has been like this all morning but if you rather not go out so soon after your return, I can go with her. I will keep an eye on her for you."

Kou looks at her as he picks up his fork, "You are mistaken Yaone, I have not been out of the palace. I've been with my mother and I must have fallen asleep. When I knew, what was going on I was sprawled on my back. I like to spend time with her every once in awhile to pay my respects. I find her presence soothing when I have a lot on my mind, so I will go out with Lirin and you are welcome to come along."

Dokugakuji looks at Kou as he is about to put some rice in his mouth. He wonders why the prince is lying about his whereabouts earlier. He went and checked on the dragons and the red-haired prince's dragon was missing. He knows the prince left the palace and has been gone all day and night. He says nothing because he says he will explain, although what he does is none of their business.

"As you wish my lord, I will be happy to accompany you and lady Lirin." She puts her head down and smiles to herself that he would invite her long with them. She looks over at Doku and sees that he is staring at the prince with a strange look on his face. He is watching the prince so hard she wonders what is ailing him.

"Then it is settled, we leave after supper and see if we can't get those scriptures from the monk and his party." The prince looks over at Doku, "make arrangements for us to take out the two young dragons. It's about time we give them a workout and see if they are up to the task of conveying us on our missions."

"I'll take care of that now, Kou. I'm finished here anyway. I'll see you at the cave." He gets up, leaves the room, and closes the door softly behind him.

Kou watches his back as he leaves out and wonders if he believes him when he says he hasn't left the palace and then dismisses his thoughts. How could he know? No one ever goes into his mother's chambers and they do know he likes going in there alone. Well it's of no consequence because he is the prince and what he says goes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio arrives at an inn miles from the palace and Hakkai leads them to a small table in a corner. The three sit and Gojyo looks over at Goku and exclaims, "You know what, I haven't heard the monkey say he is hungry one time today! That has got to be a record for him; with that bottomless pit he calls a stomach." He reaches over and ruffles the young ikkou's hair.

Goku slaps his hand away, "I am hungry, but it doesn't seem right to be thinking about myself when Sanzo is not here. With him gone, all I can think about is where he is. I feel guilty being able to eat and maybe he can't." He puts his hands under his chin and sighs as he looks around at the other patrons.

Gojyo looks at him and groans, "That's all I need, is to visualize him not being fed. If he is where I think he is then, he is having a meal. That bastard wouldn't dare make him starve. When I see him, he better not have, lost a pound! Hell he's already skin and bones as it is. Fucking ass-hole, I can just kill him!" He slams his fist onto the table, causing the candle to topple over.

Hakkai reaches over catching it before it falls and straightens it putting it back upright. Gojyo pulls out his cigarettes, lights one off the candle, and blows smoke in the air. He looks around the room, notices some of the people looking over at them, and scowls. They turn away and mind their own business because he does not look in a good mood.

The server sets their food on the table and backs away. She bows and heads back into the kitchen. Hakkai smiles as he looks over at his best friend, "Gojyo, you have everyone wary of us now. I think after we eat we should get back on the road, don't you agree?"

"Whatever, the sooner we get to the palace the sooner we can rescue the monk." He looks over at Goku and tells him not to dawdle because they only have three or four more hours of daylight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji is riding with Lirin when they spot the jeep carrying the ikkou towards their direction. Doku shades his eyes and calls to Kou. "It looks as if there are only three of them in the jeep Kou! Can you make them out? I'm going lower, hold on Yaone; I don't want you to slide off."

Lirin looks down from behind her brother and says the same thing. Kou looks down with a smirk on his face and makes no comment. He follows Doku as he lands a few feet in front of the jeep. Both dragons are blocking their paths as Hakkai comes to a stop.

Gojyo jumps out of the jeep as the others follow suit. He starts to walk towards them when Hakkai calls out to him. "Wait a moment Gojyo; they are all here for a reason. Wait and see what they have to say first. Remember to control yourself." He smiles as Lirin runs to them and shouts for Sanzo.

"Where's baldy Sanzo?" She jumps around Hakkai and Gojyo as she takes a swing at Goku. He steps back and twirls around ducking her swing.

Gojyo sneers over at the prince, "We were just on our way to ask you that question." He walks over to the prince and points his finger in his chest, "What the hell did you do with Sanzo!"

Doku jumps in front of Kou and pushes his brother back. "What do you think you are doing little brother? Don't touch him!" Gojyo growl at him, pushes him back, and takes a swing at the prince. Kou throws his arms up blocking and swings back. They both push Doku to the side as they engage in battle.

Yaone looks on in surprise at Gojyo as he attacks the prince but neither man is using a weapon…yet. Hakkai looks over at the fight and even Lirin and Goku stop and look at the two men as they punch each other out.

The beautiful female ikkou eases over to Hakkai and touches his arm, "What's wrong with Gojyo and where is Priest Sanzo?" She keeps her eyes on the two men as they do battle afraid to look away.

Hakkai turns to her and tells her, "Sanzo is missing and Gojyo is convinced that Kougaiji has taken him to the palace. He's very upset as are Goku and I."

He looks over as Dokugakuji tries to ease over and break the two men apart because now they are rolling around on the rocky ground both covered in blood. Kou has a busted lip and the hanyou has a bruise under his eye. Gojyo jumps up and puts his hand up and shakujou appears. The prince gets off the ground and backs up as he swings it in his direction and sweeps his feet from under him causing him to land back on the ground.

"Sanzo is not at the palace, Hakkai. I would know if he were. We have not seen Sanzo in several days. You must tell Gojyo so they can stop this before he kills the prince."

Hakkai walks over to the two men as Gojyo yells he is going to kill the prince if he doesn't release Sanzo. He has the chain wrapped around his neck and the dull edge pressed against Kou's throat as he gasps for air. Both men are equal in strength with maybe the hanyou being stronger, since he is working on pure adrenalin. He is angry and frighten at the same time. Knowing Sanzo is lost to him because of this man, is making his anger win out.

Doku looks at his brother after he hears this and tells him that they do not have the monk. Hakkai throws a ball of chi in the air to get their attention and they all look up, as they stop whatever it is, they are doing. It explodes over their heads as they scatter to get out of the way of the falling sparks.

Gojyo turns, "what the fuck, Hakkai! You almost hit me with that! Are you crazy?" He jumps off the prince and his chain slides back down in the handle as he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

The prince sits on the ground and has his hand to his throat, massaging it as he glares at Gojyo. Damn hanyou! He will never see Sanzo if he can help it. He is crazy and he doesn't deserve to be with the monk, but how did he figure out he is the one that took him. He was hoping they wouldn't run into them today. He only came out to pacify Lirin. He knows she would have come alone if he hadn't come home when he did.

Hakkai looks at the hanyou, "Gojyo, Yaone says they do not have Sanzo. She says she hasn't seen him in days."

Kougaiji sneers at him as he adds his two cents, "You are accusing us of taking the monk? How dare you! What the hell do we want with him? All we want is the scriptures. That's why we're here today."

Goku looks at them, "We were ambushed the other day and during the fighting someone threw a smoke bomb and then snatched Sanzo. We've looked everywhere for him. We were on our way to the palace when we saw you just now. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" He looks in Kougaiji's face and then at Dokugakuji.

Doku gives him a surprised look. "What makes you think we have anything to do with something like that? How long has he been missing?"

Hakkai looks up as Hakuryu flies into a tree and perches on one of the branches. "He's been gone for a day and a half. We have been looking all over for him and no one has seen or heard anything about him."

Gojyo glares at Kou, "I know you have him and if you don't give him back I'm going to beat you, too a bloody pulp! You can fool the others with that 'how dare you shit' but I'm not buying it!" He walks towards him and Doku gets in front of the prince once again.

"Gojyo! Stop this instant you're mistaken! Kou does not have Sanzo! If he were at the palace why would we be here now! We would already have the scriptures! Don't you realize that, think man!" He has his hands up and in front of him.

The hanyou stops and looks in his brother's face. Could he be telling him the truth? Could someone else have the monk? He puts his head down and looks at the ground, thinking. He has to be with the prince because if he is not then he has no idea where he could be.

Hakkai walks over to him, puts his hand on his shoulder, and beckons for Hakuryu to come out of the tree and transform.

Kou watches as he is crushed by the realization that he may never find out where his lover is. He wants to laugh, but he keeps his composure and a straight face. The monk belongs to him now and there is nothing anyone can do about it. He looks down at his clothes, brushes the dust off, and grabs his arm. He notices a cut on it and one across his chest.

"I don't have time for this. If they are missing the monk then there is no need for us to be here. None of them has the scriptures. Dealing with them is a waste of time. Let's return to the palace." He turns and heads for the dragon. He jumps on his back and calls for his sister.

Goku runs over to the prince, "Kougaiji, aren't you going to give us a hand? We were kind of hoping you would help us." He looks at the prince with gold eyes gone wide since he is the one that believes they will help when needed.

Kou looks down at the ikkou and replies, "You should have thought about that before you allowed that crazy hanyou too attack me. Now I don't have any interest in helping you to find the monk. Maybe Doku and Lirin can help but I'm in need of Yaone's services." He puts his hand over his chest as he looks down at the blood and over at Gojyo. He cannot believe he let the hanyou get the best of him. If he were not Doku's bother, he would have used his powers on him.

"Yaone come with me, I'm leaving Doku and Lirin to help with the search. I need you with me, now." He looks at her as she says good-bye to the others. He looks back down at Goku and says, "Good luck. If you don't find him by tomorrow, maybe I will help with the search." Yaone climbs on to the dragon and they take off for the palace.

Gojyo growls as he watches them leave. He turns to the tree, slams his fist on it, and kicks it with force. He knows the prince has Sanzo because he can feel it in his bones. Who else would want him when all they had to do is take the scriptures and leave him, dead or alive.

Dokugakuji walks over to his brother and slits his eyes. "I understand how you feel Goj…"

The hanyou whirls around and confronts his older brother, "How in the hell do you know how I feel! Have you ever lost someone to a psychopath like your precious, prince! I know he has something to do with Sanzo kidnapping! I just know it Doku! I just know it."

Lirin walks over to Gojyo, "Why would my big brother want to kidnapped baldy! The only thing we want is the Manten Scriptures! Baldy is nothing without them! You take that back!" She runs into him hitting and kicking like a snarling cat.

"Lirin, stop! Get a hold of yourself!" Doku grabs her by the waist as she thrashes about trying to make contact with the hanyou.

"No! He's lying on big brother; he would never do something like that!" He holds the young ikkou to his chest as he tries to calm her down. He looks over at his brother as he wipes his lip with the back of his hand.

Hakkai walks over to Gojyo and Goku follows behind him. They stand next to him and Goku glares at Lirin and Hakkai reaches up to touch his best friend's face. "Are you okay? It doesn't look as if there is any damage done to you, given the circumstances. You need to think about some other alternative to Sanzo's kidnapping. It seems as if the prince is not the one holding him and he did say he would help in the search. Doku and Lirin are here to help us, Gojyo."

Gojyo leans against the tree and slides down in a sitting position. He reaches in his pocket, pulls out his cigarettes, and lights one. He inhales deeply and throws his head back as he releases a long stream of smoke skyward. "So, what now?"

Doku and the others look over at him. He seems resign to the fact that the prince is not in possession of Sanzo.

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Living on Empty 9**

**Gojyo **

**A/N: **_I am posting this somewhat early because some of you are rather passionate about Kou and Sanzo being together. However, you must know you darlings make my day. Keep the reviews coming because they inspire me to work quickly_.

**Akasha721**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Sanzo sits at the table after finishing his supper when he looks at the chopsticks and decides to keep them with him. Right now, all he can think about is using them on Kougaiji, maybe poke his eyes out or something.

He leans back and lights a cigarette. He blows smoke over his unfinished food and chuckles at what he has left untouched. If Goku were here, the table would be clean and he would be asking for seconds and thirds. The food is cooked remarkably well, for it to be made by ikkou and he has no complaints, as far as the food goes, but the prince is another matter.

Sighing he thinks about the others and wonders if they are looking for him while running into dead ends. The prince pulled a good one, bringing him here, and if what he says is true, no one knows about this place but him.

He thinks about the spells he knows the ones that may stun the ikkou for a while but he doesn't know how many ikkou are in the stronghold. There could be five or fifty and he doesn't know how far he is from civilization. Sanzo has not seen anyone on this stretch of road in all the time he's been gazing out the window. Hell, he hadn't seen any animals and as he thinks about it he didn't see the dragon carrying the prince fly past. That has to mean he went in the opposite direction. He must have gone east if the sun is any indication.

When he finally breaks out, he will go that way. If he runs into any of the ikkou, he can hide in the brush since it is so thick. He walks back over to the bed and lies back on it, closes his eyes and thinks about Gojyo. Wishing he were in the hanyou's arms only makes him angry and frustrated. He puts his fingers to his lips as he remembers the last kiss and has to stop himself from moaning as his mind plays tricks on him.

He sits up quickly and grips the side of the large bed. He looks over his shoulder and wants to destroy it. This is where he betrayed the only man he has deep feelings for. Gojyo is the only one that can make him frown and smile in the same breath. When he gets back to Gojyo he is going to make up for what he has allowed the prince to do to him. That is, if Gojyo wants him after this ordeal. He knows in his heart that he will make his way back to the hanyou, one day.

Making love with a man for the first time was new and confusing, but Gojyo made it seem natural somehow, as if the two were destined to be together. The monk wraps his arms around his slim waist and puts his head down, moaning with his need for the hanyou. He looks down at his jeans, stained with his tears. He bites his bottom lip trying to stop the tears with pain but it does not work. His heart is breaking except he doesn't know this, all he knows is his stomach is doing a somersault of emotions and this feeling is new to him.

Sanzo falls back on the bed and puts his arms over his face, hearing the door open he stays in the position he is in. It is probably the servants coming to clean up the supper he has not finished. He raises his arm, confirms it's them and not the prince sneaking back in, with him unaware.

More than likely the prince has to put in an appearance so his companions are not suspicious about his long absence. He must have planned this for some time since everything went so smoothly for him. The ikkou they fought had to be under Kou's command and they had to have come from the palace. _I hope someone will let_ _it slip I was kidnapped._

XXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo gets up and walks over to his brother, "How are you so sure the stinking prince doesn't have Sanzo?" He glares at him, as the cigarette between his lips threatens to fall.

Lirin is about to say something when Doku puts his hand up and silences her. "I have not left the palace and if he were there we would already have the scriptures. Why would Kou do something like this to him? We are not in the kidnapping business. The only reason he wants the scriptures is so his mother is released from her unnatural state. He doesn't care whether or not Gyoumaoh is resurrected. His only concern is Lady Rasetsunyo and she is his top priory."

"That's not telling me shit! You and I both know why he wants to have Sanzo alone." He looks around, pulls his brother out of earshot of the others, and walks him over to a large tree.

"Remember when you asked me if the monk and I were in a relationship? Well we are and while you and I were up stairs talking, he made a move on Sanzo. That's why, when we came downstairs he was holding a gun on that ass-hole. What reason did that bastard give you?"

"Well, he didn't tell me he made a move on the monk, that's for sure. I thought Kou hated Sanzo, at least that's the feeling I get from him." Doku puts his hand under his chin. "You know he was gone all day yesterday. He told us he was in the chamber with his mother and fell asleep but now, I don't know. What time did this happen, Gojyo?"

The hanyou looks at him with wide eyes as he processes this information. "We left the inn early and we had to have run into that ambush about noon. We've been without him almost a day and a half now and I tell you that damn prince got him. I can feel it in my gut!"

"I need to check something out and if I'm right I will find out the truth about whether or not Kou is the one behind this. If I find out where he is hiding him, if he is hiding him, I'll let you know as soon as possible but I have to get back to the palace, right now. You go to the next village and wait until you hear from me, okay? I'm not saying he has him, but I think I know a way to find out for sure."

Gojyo grabs his brother's arm, "I love him big brother and I will kill anyone that stands in my way. That especially goes for your lord and master, too."

Doku pats his hand and smiles at him, "I don't think Kou would do something like this, so what I'm doing is proving you wrong, but if he has him, I _will_ let you know." He walks off, calls Lirin, and tells her they are leaving.

She follows him and looks over her shoulder at the Sanzo party. "I thought we were going to help them find baldy. What gives, why did you change your mind?" She jumps on the dragon behind him as she waves to Goku.

Hakkai turns to Gojyo, "What happen that he is leaving instead of helping us, Gojyo? He sits behind the wheel looking up at his friend.

"He says the prince was missing for a while and he is going to check something out and he will get back with us at the next village. Let's get out of here. There's nothing more we can do here. We might as well find an inn. I need to have a drink."

He looks over at Goku and smirks, "And the monkey can get something to eat. I have a good feeling about this. He is going to find out his master is a pervert and a kidnapper."

Goku looks at him and laughs; he slaps him on the back of the head. "He is a pervert if he has Sanzo. I know he is giving them all a hard time. I'll be happy when he is returned to us." He looks up at the sun as it sets in the west thinking Sanzo is like the rising sun to him and since he's been away, everything seems just a little darker.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kougaiji sits in the room that holds all of the Apothecary Yaone's medicine and defensive weapons. She binds his wounds as she tries not to look at his rippling muscles. Her lab holds all her experiments and the usual ointments that she uses for their cuts and bruises. She has explosives balls and smoke bombs in her arsenal. As she bandages his chest, she notices some of the smoke bombs are missing and decides to make a count when the prince leaves. She smiles at him and tells him she is finish and he should maybe rest until he heals. The cut on his chest is not as deep as she thought but the one on his arm is pretty deep.

"Thank you Yaone. I'll retire to my chambers, I want to be alone and when Dokugaku and Lirin return, inform them of my orders." He rubs the back of his head and turns to her. "Do you have something to help me sleep? I feel a headache coming on and I'd rather sleep then feel the pain of it too."

She walks over, pulls a jar down with a pink powder, and pours some in a small cup. She hands it to him while saying, "Take a small amount with a glass of wine, Lord Kougaiji. If you take too much, you may sleep all day tomorrow. I will tell the others you are not to be disturbed." She bows her head as he leaves out.

XXXXXXXX

Kou goes into his chambers and steps in the waiting tub. He eases his body down in the water but sits up trying to keep the bandages dry. As he washes the dirt and dried blood off, he thinks about the different ways he is going to kill Gojyo. He hates him with a passion that matches the one he feels for the monk. He hates being on the defensive with anyone, because it offends his aristocratic pride.

He isn't use to lying to others about the things he does since, no one ever questions his motives or his actions. Well maybe sometimes Doku will question him, but then it is only out of fear for his well-being.

He lays back and thinks about Sanzo in the eastern stronghold waiting. Although he is not waiting happily, he is nonetheless waiting. He looks down at the bruises on his chest, cups his hands, and splashes water on his face. He gets out of the tub, grabs a towel, and dries off. He puts on a robe, walks over to his table, picks up the wine, and pours a drink. He takes it over to his bed and sits on the edge as he sips it. He looks over at the table with the sleeping potion on it and wonders if he should give it to the monk when he sees him.

It's not that he wants the monk drugged but he doesn't want him trying to escape when he is not in attendance. He sips on his wine and waits for Doku and Lirin to return. He knows Doku is coming to his room, no matter what Yaone tells him and when he comes and goes, he will leave for the night.

After all, he can't keep the monk waiting for too long. He strokes his swelling erection and chuckles, _"The mere thought of you makes me aroused, monk. You really don't know what you do to me. You will never know how you make me feel. It took me this long to have you and you were worth the wait. If I could, I would take you away from this and live in a cave if you said you wanted me_. _I can't stand this_ _any more."_ He groans as he falls back on the bed letting the glass slide from his fingers and fall to the thick, Persian rug.

At that time, there is a knock at the door. He doesn't move because he knows who it is without answering. He says nothing and he hears the ikkou call his name.

"I said I was not to be disturbed! I will talk to you tomorrow, now leave me in peace." He reaches out and picks up his wine glass from the rug where it landed.

"As you wish, Kou. I just wanted to tell you we did not locate the monk. Yaone did tell me not to disturbed you but I wanted to see your injures for myself. I'm only worried, Kou."

The prince sighs, stands walking over to the table, and puts some of the powder in his wine glass. He pours a small amount of wine in his glass and walks over to the door opening it. Doku comes in closing the door behind him. He looks at the prince as he yawns.

"You want to see my injuries, then take a look. I am going to bed since I've taken some of Yaone's sleeping potion. When I said I didn't want to be disturbed I meant it. Whatever else you have to say can wait until tomorrow. I'm tired right now Doku, I'm sure you know how much pain I'm in right now." He cuts his eyes at his old friend.

"I do know and I'm apologetic that it was my brother who put you through this. He confessed tonight that he is in a relationship with the monk." He watches for some reaction from the prince but he says nothing. The prince's face looks as if it is made of stone.

He is about to put the glass to his lips and remembers he put half the powder in it. He looks at his second in command, "So, I guess he did lie to you didn't he. I knew I felt a shift in the way the two of them were acting around each other. Well it's of no consequence since he doesn't know where he is, right?"

"He told me, the monk sleeps in his arms every night and he is in love with him." He watches the prince closely for any type of change.

"Did he tell you the monk is in love with him?" Kou turns his back and looks to the large window, staring at the sunset as it sprays gold and red-orange colors all over the darkening sky.

The ikkou watches his back as he answers, "He says, he and Sanzo will be together after their mission is over. They way he made it sound, it was as if the two of them were going to be together forever. Sanzo made the first move so I guess he is, wouldn't you say?"

Kou's hand is trembling as he snaps the stem on his wine glass. He looks down as the wine spills and the glass shatters, hitting the hard wood floor. He looks down at it in surprise, wondering what happen. The prince turns as Doku rushes to his aid, grabbing his hand.

"Are you all right, Kou?!" He looks down at it, searching for glass. He leads him over to the bed and Kou sits down, staring at his hand wondering why he lost his composure the way he did. Then he remembers, Doku said Sanzo made a move on Gojyo! '_There is no way that is the truth! He is to inexperience to do something like that!"_

"Look Doku, just clean that up and leave. I want to lie down I have a headache and I need to sleep. I'll speak with you in the morning." He waits for him to clean up the mess and backs out pulling the doors close behind him.

He gets up, pulls his clothes out, and gets dressed. He was going to go later but he has to see him now! There is no way he made the first move! Not with the way, he was acting with him. He is not use to making love with a man or with anyone else for that matter! He would know if he is the type to do something like that. However, he was calling out to the damn hanyou when he had fallen asleep so maybe…

Kou sticks his head out into the hall and pulls his door up locking it. He sprints down the hall to the transportation area. He pulls his dragon out jumps on his back and takes off for the stronghold and the man that holds his wicked heart, in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dokugakuji looks up at the prince as he takes off on the dragon. '_Now where could he be going_ _this late when he says he has a_ _headache?_ The direction in which he is going is unfamiliar. Does he actually have Sanzo hidden somewhere? The time line fits if what Gojyo says is true. He knows he has an unnatural fixation with the monk lately. When he thought him and Gojyo might be intimate he ask him to confirm. The lies he told him about Gojyo and the monk must have worked, to have him rushing out of the palace the way he has.

The only thing is how he is going to tell his brother he thinks the prince might have the monk. He watches as the dragon turns into a silhouette as the distance catches up with them. He shakes his head and walks back inside. Tomorrow will be soon enough to tell his brother about his suspicions and right now that's all he has. He knows how arrogant the prince can be and he hopes Sanzo is not made to suffer for it. Hopefully, he has some feelings for the monk and he is not holding him out of some sense of revenge and anger.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo is lying on the lounger smoking a cigarette when Kou opens the door. He walks in, locks it behind him, and stands at the door staring at the blonde priest.

The monk has his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he blows smoke towards it. He ignores the prince as he walks over to him. Kougaiji sits on the side of the lounger and that's when the monk looks at him. The first thing he notices is the bruises on his face and his lip is freshly swollen. He smiles as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He can see one eye has a red mark in the corner and he seems to be sitting rather stiffly.

"Who kicked your ass? No wait; I should see the other guy, right?" He sits up, swings his legs over the side, and stands. He puts his hand on Kou's chin and tilts his face up. When he hit him he didn't bruise this easily so it has to be another ikkou that did this too him.

Sanzo drops his hand and smirks. He walks over to the table and pours out a glass of wine. The monk has drunk practically all of the wine so he takes the glass over to Kou and hands it to him. the prince takes it and puts his head down as he takes a sip. This is the first time Sanzo has ever shown him kindness. His heart is racing so fast and noisily, he is sure the monk can hear it, since it's roaring in his own ears.

Sanzo lights another cigarette and folds his arms across his chest. "Are you going to answer my question? When I hit you yesterday I barely made a scratch on you." He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and squints his eyes at the prince. "You know what I'm thinking?"

Kou looks up in his face as he sips the wine, "No, but I'm sure you will be pleased to enlighten me."

"Sanzo points his cigarette at him, "I think you got into a fight with another kappa. Now we both know none of the ones around you will dare touch you. They bow down and kiss your ass, when they see you coming. That leaves only one person that doesn't give a fuck, who you are. You ran into Gojyo, didn't you? He accused you of holding me, you denied it, and so he kicked your ass. Am I right, _Lord Kougaiji_?"

He looks at the prince and chuckles as he walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. "It had to be Gojyo because the other two would have killed you, there is no stopping Goku once he gets started."

"Did your flunkey come to your rescue and talk his brother down. It's just a matter of time before someone comes and finds me, you know? You need to give up this sick obsession, you have and I won't tell the others what happen." He watches the prince since he is quiet right now.

Kou turns the glass up and finishes the wine and walks over to the table, picks up the bottle shakes it and walks over to the door. He opens it, tells the guard to bring him more, and hands him the empty bottle.

He stands by the door staring at Sanzo as he waits and when he hears a knock, he opens it and nods at the servant. He takes the wine over to the table, pours two glasses, and hands one to the monk.

He takes the glass back over to the lounger and sits down. He lays his head back as he sets his glass on the floor. He looks over at the monk because he knows he is watching him. He sighs and picks up his glass and takes a sip. "You're right; I did have a fight with the hanyou. He charged into me before I could get a word in edgewise. He must really love you to fight me they way he did while he was ranting and raving. It was all I could do to defend myself. However, he still doesn't know where you are. I convinced him and the others that I haven't seen you, Sanzo."

"Don't get your hopes up that they will be charging in here anytime soon. I told my people I didn't want to be disturbed and locked my chamber door. I came now because I heard some disturbing news." He looks at the monk as he sits up and reaches for his glass. "I was told you made a move on Gojyo. Is that true Sanzo, did you make the first move?" He looks at him over the rim of his glass.

Sanzo sits up in his seat and glares at him, "I don't think that's any of your damn business. What I do and whom I do it with doesn't concern you, ass-hole! How long do you think you can keep me here before your own people start to doubt you? I guess the one who told you that is Dokugakuji, because I can't see you having a conversation with Gojyo. He will never tell you something like that. What are you, in grade school?" He picks up his wine, takes a small sip, and sets it back on the table.

Kougaiji looks over at Sanzo and lets out a sigh, "Will you come sit next to me if I promise not to try anything?" His eyes are imploring him to trust him.

Sanzo gets up and stands in front of the table, he does not know if he should go to him or not. He turns his head to the side and sees that he is holding his chest. Sanzo smirks as he thinks he must have some broken ribs to go along with those bruises_. 'Way to go Gojyo! Why didn't you torture him to make him tell you where I am_?'

"If I come over there I don't want you to touch me because the pain you feel now will be nothing, when I add to it." He walks over and sits on the lounger next to the prince. Kou has his head back and he begins to speak in an inaudible voice.

"I apologize for doing this to you Sanzo. When I decided to take you I didn't think it through." He rubs his hands together and splays his fingers out as he looks at them. "It was never my intention to cause you any pain and for that I am truly remorseful. However, you must understand how I feel about you. I realize I acted as if I were a savage beast and you would rather be with that damn hanyou but I don't know if I can let you leave me just yet. I recognize the fact I cannot keep you against your will forever, as I said I did not think this through."

Sanzo looks at the wine and then looks at Kou with his head bowed down. Could he be telling him he wants to release him? Is that what he is trying to say? He did say he has feelings for him so he just might mean, he wants to let him go. That is the only thing he wants to hear out of his mouth. He wants to hear him say he is taking him back to his companions. End of conversation.

"Well since you came up with this half ass plan without thinking it through, what are you going to do about it?" He brings the glass to his lips and sips on the wine as he watches the prince.

Kougaiji watches Sanzo as he sips on the wine. He smiles and brings his own glass to his lips. "I am contemplating whether or not I should release you. I want to keep you here all to myself but I also want to set you free. You'll like that wouldn't you?"

"What the hell do you think? Why would I want to stay here waiting on your kappa ass! I fucking hate you! I don't plan on staying here any longer than I have too. The first chance I get, I'm escaping and if I have to take you down in the process that will be icing on the cake." He turns the wine glass up and swallows all the contents.

Kou gets up, walks over to the table, picks up the wine bottle, and pours more into his glass. He turns around and smiles at the monk. "Do you want another glass, monk?"

Sanzo looks down at his glass and back at the prince, "Did you…"

Kou sips on his wine and looks at Sanzo with a wicked smile on his face. "Did I what?"

"Damn, I hate you. I always fall for the same…shit. You're going to pay…" the monk lies back on the lounger and puts his hand over his face. "Why do you have to do this?" He looks over at Kou. "I suppose you're not affected by the drugs since you're still drinking that shit."

"What drugs? I don't know what you're talking about. The wine is fine to me. It's a little stronger than you're use to but no drugs I assure you." He walks over too the monk and leans down looking in his face.

"How do you manage to stay as beautiful as you are, as mean as you are? I would think you would have bad skin and wrinkles by now."

"I guess looks are deceiving then. It must be in my genes, I didn't have anything to do with it. My looks always get me in trouble. Either they like them or they hate them but I don't care myself."

Kou reaches out and takes his hand from his face and Sanzo looks up in his eyes. the monk chuckles as he closes his eyes and turns his head. "I never noticed before but your eyes are almost the same color as mine. Maybe they are a little lighter but close enough."

The prince smiles down at him, "You are just now seeing the color of my eyes, Sanzo? I feel insulted that you've never looked at me that closely. I've noticed everything about you, including the color of your eyes. However, now I know the taste of your lips and the touch of your skin under my fingers. I know what makes you cry out and I know where all your sensitive parts are. I know you prefer my lips more than you do my fingers and I know how hot you are inside. I know everything about you and I notice everything about you too."

"Well, aren't you the observant one. I'm sorry I don't notice these things about you, but if you want me too I can tell you what I do notice about someone else if you want to hear it." He looks in Kougaiji's eyes waiting for some type of reaction.

Kou stands and pulls Sanzo up with him. He sways on his feet and puts his hands out to catch his balance. Kou grabs him around the waist and steadies him.

He puts his hand to his head and looks over at the prince. "I felt better when I was lying down."

Kou leads him over to the bed and he sits down on the side pulling Sanzo down with him. He pushes him back gently and he falls back with a laugh. Kou looks down at him, marveling at his laugher. He didn't know he could laugh. So far, all he has heard is a sardonic chuckle, or a snort.

He shakes his head, "You find your condition amusing, monk? I have never heard you laugh before, you must be drunk."

"If I am it's your fault. I don't usually get drunk I only get a buzzzz."

Kou laughs, "Why don't you get in the bed and get some rest. I promise not to take advantage of you. I have to leave early anyway. Plus I'm in to much pain to fight you tonight, so your virtue is safe for the time being."

Sanzo looks over at him, "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe you. The way you've been acting, I find it hard to trust you but right now, I guess I have no choice."

He crawls to the middle of the bed, slides his pants down, and throws them over the side of the bed. He gets under the covers and pulls it up to his waist. He turns his back on him and puts his arm under his head.

Kou walks over picks up his pants and puts them on the lounger and goes back to the bed, he lies back next to him and says goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Living on Empty 10**

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

Gojyo stands outside the inn waiting on his brother, pacing and smoking on his fourth cigarette.

Hakkai comes out, shading his eyes against the sun, "You're still waiting, Gojyo? Did he give you a specific time for coming out here?"

"Nah, I'm just hoping he doesn't make us wait all damn day. This is the second day already and we still don't know if he's okay or not. Doku thinks the prince has something to do with it or he would have never told me to wait here."

He flicks his cigarette into the street as he looks up at the clouds wondering if he is on his way. If only his brother were here, at least it would lift his spirits. He sighs and looks at Hakkai, "Where is the monkey? Don't tell me he's still eating?"

"No, he's talking to the owner's small son. You know he has a soft spot for children." Hakkai smiles at him because they both know, a child and Sanzo, is his weak spot.

"Yeah he does, but when Doku gets here, I want to talk to him along, okay?" He looks Hakkai in the face, with a solemn one on his own.

"I see…well as long as you don't go off on your own, I guess it will be okay. You will let us in on what is said, won't you." Hakkai gives him one of his customary smiles.

The hanyou grins, "Yeah, I want to talk to him alone because I don't want the monkey to know about this thing with me and the monk. You understand…right. It may be too much for him to accept and I think Sanzo should be the one to tell him. I told you and that's enough for me." He combs his fingers through his hair as he looks at his best friend with a crooked smile.

Hakkai pats his shoulder and tells him he will keep Goku busy while he talks to his brother and goes back inside the inn.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the stronghold, the prince is just waking up.

Kougaiji turns; looking at Sanzo's sleeping face. He smiles as he slides his thumb over his bottom lip. The monk puts his hand up and gently slaps it away but he does not open his eyes. Kou turns on his stomach, leans on one elbow, and gazes down in his face, marveling at the beauty he has in his bed. He wants this man more than he has ever wanted anything in his life.

Watching Sanzo as he sleeps, Kou is wishing the monk could love him the way he wants to be loved. He has always believed love is not a necessary component in his life, but the monk has changed all that. What he feels for him is nothing short of obsession; however, he cannot see this. He knows he has to release him eventually, but right now, he does not want to be without him. Sanzo is the only light he is able to see at the end of the tunnel of his lonely, loveless, life.

He hears a knock at the door, gets up, and walks over to open it. It has to be the guards with his breakfast. As he goes to the door, he can tell he is feeling much better. He isn't walking as stiff as he was last night. He looks down at his naked chest and pulls the bandages off as he opens the door.

The food is put on the table as before and they bow before leaving out. Kou walks over to the table, pours a cup of tea, and takes it over to the bed. He sits down on the side and calls Sanzo's name softly.

"Wake up sleepy head; I have tea for you. Wake up Sanzo, or I'm going to ravish you." He watches as he opens one eye and then the other.

"Stop with the threats and give me the damn, tea." The monk growls at him.

Kou hands him the cup as Sanzo sits up in bed. He accepts it and takes a sip. He looks at Kou over the rim, "what the hell are you grinning about, you look creepy." He watches the prince guardedly as he sips on the strong brew.

"Nothing, breakfast is here if you want to eat. I was told you didn't eat much yesterday. If you didn't smoke so much you would probably be able to eat more." He gets up, walks over to the lounger, and throws Sanzo his pants.

"Who are you supposed to be, my mother! I'll smoke as much as I want ass-hole." The monk slides the pants over his hips, walks over to the table, and takes a seat. Yawning he looks down at the fruit, eggs, and fish. Picking up a strawberry, he pops it in his mouth and looks at the prince, giving him a smirk.

"You look as if you are lost in thought, is there something on your mind?" He unconsciously licks his fingers, tasting the strawberry juice, as it runs unchecked between them.

Kougaiji looks at his tongue as it moves over his fingers and then down at his plate. He puts some of the eggs in his mouth and says nothing. Right now, all he is thinking about is taking the monk any way he can. He knows he will fight him but he couldn't care less. Looking down, pushing the rest of the food around on his plate, he picks up some of the eggs and puts it in his mouth.

Sanzo looks at him over the rim of his cup and sips on his tea. Whatever the prince is thinking can't be good because he is too composed. When he is silent, it probably means he is thinking uncalled-for thoughts.

Kou looks in his face with a smirk on his own, "If you allow me to have one more night with you, I might let you go. I just may allow you to go back to your party."

Sanzo looks at him in shock. "You must be out of your fucking mind!" He stands quickly, pushing his chair back. "I told you before; I'm not your got-damn boyfriend! Why don't you fuck with Dokugakuji, he follows you around like a dog in heat. I'm sure he will feel it's an honor! Stay the hell away from me, you bastard!"

Kou stands and glares at Sanzo his hands are in fists at his sides. He shouts, "Why are you this way! Why do you hate me so much!" He walks over to Sanzo and stands very close to him breathing heavily. "Don't you realize how I feel? I never wanted to hurt you; all I want is to love you! Why can't you see that?!" He lowers his voice and whispers, "Please…see that."

He reaches out and puts his hand on the monk's arm as he looks in his blazing eyes, hoping against hope he can get through to the object of his desire.

Sanzo slaps his hand away, "I will never see anything you want me to see, as long as you have me locked up in this fucking hellhole, the only thing I'll see is a monster! What makes you think this is okay with me! You must be out of your rabid ass mind, to think something like this is fine with me! What you did to me is kidnap and rape! How in the hell do you expect me to see anything, your fucking way!" His eyes are dark with anger as he glares back at the prince.

Kou grabs him by the arms and pushes him down in his seat. He holds his arms as he narrows his eyes, "I never said you were my damn boyfriend, I never wanted you to be. I want you as a lover and as long as you are here with me that's what you will be. I have been treating you with kid gloves, but no more. You will submit to me or I will exact some pain, I promise you."

Sanzo head butts him and leaps up, looking around for something to use as a weapon. He grabs a chair as Kou tries to get up. He smashes the chair over his back and the prince collapses again on the floor. The monk grabs another chair and hits him again. This time he is knocked unconscious.

Sanzo goes through his pockets until he finds the key. He steps over Kou and goes to the door unlocking it. Sticking his head out he looks into the face of one of the guards. He closes the door back hastily and leans against it gasping for breath. Maybe the prince is right; maybe he does need to quit smoking.

He wonders how he is going to get out of the room with the guards standing outside the door and the prince awakening at any moment. He looks again at the window but he knows the drop is to steep and he may break his neck in the process.

Now what? He has the prince knocked out and no means of escape. However, he did see only two ikkou and that might work to his benefit. He goes to the lounger and puts on the rest of his clothes.

He opens the door again and tells the youkai to bring a bottle of wine. They ask for the prince and Sanzo smiles at them and drop his eyes. They look at each other and smirk, one tells him right away and take off. Sanzo watches the direction in which he goes and ask the other one if there are any more towels. He nods and goes in the same direction. Sanzo watches for a few seconds and is about to leave out when he is yanked back into the room!

Kou slams him into the wall and slaps him across the face! He slides down the wall in a heap with his head ringing. He puts his hand up to his face and glares up at the prince. "You bastard!"

"Right…I'm the bastard. You hit me with my own chairs and you don't expect any retaliation! You're the bastard! You have been striking me, the whole time you have been here and I have only taken it because I understand how you feel. However, I will…"

At that time, there is a knock on the door and he glares at the monk while reaching over, opening it. The guard hands him the wine and some towels. He nods as he accepts them and closes the door back. He looks down at them and over at the monk. "Did you want theses things or did you want to distract my guards?" He puts his hand out and Sanzo turns his head.

"I don't need your help; I can get up on my own." He gets off the floor and combs his fingers through his golden hair.

Kougaiji looks at him with a smirk, "I want the key you stole from me."

Sanzo reaches in his pocket, pulls it out, and throws it at him and walks away. Kou catches it and looks at the monk's back as he goes over to the lounger. The monk lays back, puts his arm over his eyes, and says nothing.

Kou locks the door, goes over, and stands looking down at him. He knows he should leave now, since the others may be wondering where he is but he is not ready…just yet. He looks down at him as he licks his bottom lip. What is wrong with him! Why this man and no other?

He has never wanted another man before in his life. He is the prince! In addition, he knows he needs a woman, to leave an heir. If he is with a man that can never happen. However, Sanzo is worth ending his line but then there is always Lirin. Lirin can continue their unholy linage because as far as he is concern, it can stop with the two of them.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sanzo sits up and slides back on the lounger. His eyes are blazing darkly as he looks up at Kou.

The prince shakes away his thoughts as he tries to clear his head. "There is no reason, monk. I have to leave in a while and you are on my mind right now. I'm sorry you can't accept what I feel for you and that makes it harder for me to do this."

Sanzo looks up at him in puzzlement, and Kou hits him on the chin. He drops back in shock as his eyes slowly close. Kou reaches down, picks him up in his arms, and takes him over to the bed. He lays him down and kneels over him. Looking down at Sanzo with longing in his eyes, he kisses his parted lips.

Kou slides his hand to the top of Sanzo's pants and unbuckles the button at his waist. He puts his hand inside his pants and strokes him before he pulls them over his hips, rendering him nude from the waist down. He slides his hand under his leather shirt and pulls it over his head. He drops his head, kissing Sanzo on the chest and curling his tongue around his exposed nipple.

The monk moans under his breath as he brings his hands up. He tries to reach out but Kou pulls away. He waits until he settles down and then moves over him once again. He laves his tongue up his chest and kisses him. The prince laces his fingers through Sanzo's and squeezes. The monk groans and turns his head away from him. Kou reaches up, licks the side of his neck, trying for a response and not receiving one, he sits back up. He looks down at the monk's naked body and gets up removing his own clothes.

He gets back in bed, pulls him in his arms, and nips him on the side of the neck. Sanzo gasps, opens his eyes slowly and looks up into the prince's smiling face. He groans as he tells him, "You are pathetic. You know this is the only way you can have me and yet…you seem satisfied."

He kisses Sanzo on the lips as he whispers. "I'll take you any way I can have you. This may be pathetic to you, but if this is the only way I can have you, then I'll be pathetic."

He bends, taking Sanzo lips in nothing short of an all out assault.

XXXXXXX

Back at the castle, Dokugakuji is trying to find some answers to the prince's actions.

Doku knocks on Yaone's door and waits for her to answer. She calls for him to come in and opening the door he smiles at her. "I am here to ask you a question Yaone, if you don't mind.

She looks at him as she puts her brush down with a frown on her pretty face. "What is it, Dokugaku? Is something wrong?"

"No…ah, yes, I want to ask if you have noticed anything missing from your arsenal, something like, your smoke bombs or something that will cause a big smoky explosion."

"Now that you mention it, I did. I haven't counted them yet, I forgot last night but why don't we go and I can do that now." She gets up and goes to the door and Doku follows behind her.

They go to her lab and she unlocks the door ushering him in before her. He looks back at her, "Do you always keep this door locked?"

"Yes I do. I do not want just anyone wandering in and helping themselves to what is in here. Some of these are still in the experimental stage. If the wrong person gets their hands on them who knows what can happen." She walks over to the shelf that holds the small smoke bombs and counts them. She finds she is missing six.

Turning to Dokugakuji she frowns, "Some of them are missing. I should have twenty four but there are only eighteen."

"Are you sure you haven't misplaced them somewhere else?"

"I try and keep my things in order, Dokugaku. It seems someone has come in and helped themselves to some of my smoke bombs."

"Are you the only one with a key to this room?" He looks at her with a strange look on his face.

"Ah, well the prince has a key and so do Lady Gyokumen Koushu. Now, that can mean, Ne-Jenyi has her key but I do not know for sure. However, I do not see why any of them would want to steal any of the bombs. They only make a thick cloud of smoke and it cannot kill. The ones that are poisonous are all accounted for."

Doku puts his hand over his mouth as he thinks about what Gojyo told him of the fight. He did say there was a lot of smoke and that's when the monk vanished. Maybe Kou did steal the bombs after all. He is the only one that has access to her lab to do something like this and he made sure he didn't use the poisonous ones. Then last night he takes off and so far, he has not returned. He knows where the monk is being held and if he comes back today, he will follow him when he leaves again.

"Dokugaku, what is it? How did you know some of the bombs were missing?" She puts her hands on her hips and looks at him because she knows he is keeping something from her. It has to have something to do with Lord Kougaiji and the missing monk.

"Ah, nothing Yaone, I was just thinking…uh, maybe someone …may have gotten in here that's all. I have to go, I'll tell you about it later." He heads out the door in a hurry and runs down the hall.

Yaone steps out into the hall knowing there is something he is not telling her about the prince. She wonders if she should go to Kou's room to find out but decides she will speak to him later over breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doku goes to the prince's room and knocks on the door. He does not get an answer, so he puts his ear to the door. He cannot hear any movement inside so he tries the handle. He finds it lock and leaves, walking down to the cove of dragons.

Doku walks in and notices, the dragon Kou was on, is still out. He takes one out himself and takes off. He knows it is going to be hard telling his brother the prince has Sanzo, but he has no other choice. Protecting the prince is his job but something like this, he cannot condone. Besides, he loves his brother and if he is in love with the monk and he makes him happy, then that's what he wants for him. Gojyo has had a hard life growing up without love and he deserves it more than anyone does, even if it is with Priest Genjyo Sanzo.

XXXXXX

Gojyo is sitting on the bench in front of the inn when his brother comes from a grove of trees. Gojyo stands, throws his cigarette away and looks in Dokugakuji's face trying to read it before he gets close.

Dokugaku looks at his younger brother with a slight frown on his face. "I'm happy to see you waited before you did something stupid. Where are the others, Hakkai and Goku?"

"They're inside, so cut to the chase. Does the prince have Sanzo or not?" He stares at his older brother wishing he would get on with it. All he really needs is for him to tell him where the prince is holding the monk and he can go find him. Gojyo has no doubt the prince is the one holding Sanzo against his will.

"We need to sit down and discuss this somewhere else. Is there someplace we can talk alone?" He looks around for a place and spots a tavern. "Let's go in there; I know you would like to have a drink anyway." He turns and heads for the tavern and Gojyo follows behind him.

XXXXXXX

Kou puts his clothes on and looks at Sanzo over his shoulder. The monk is lying on his back looking up at the top of the canopy. He wants nothing more then to crawl in a hole and die. He did it again! He submitted and this time he cannot blame it on drugs or wine. This time he is to blame. Sanzo cannot blame the prince because he didn't force him this time. This time it's his fault and his fault alone!

He turns his head as Kou reaches out and strokes his face. He puts his hand up because he doesn't deserve to have Kougaiji touch him with tenderness. He is worthless and he doesn't deserve to be with Gojyo, after what he has done, or better yet, what he allowed the prince to do to him. He sighs, rolls on his stomach, and puts his head in his pillow as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"I'm leaving now but I'll return tonight. You should not feel guilty because you allowed yourself to give in to me, Sanzo. I am not that hard to love. You will see in time that my love for you is your destiny and we are meant to be together. I'll tell the guards to bring in your bath and maybe you will feel better after you have bathe and taken a nap." He leans over the monk and whispers, "I do love you, never fail to remember that."

He gets up, walks over to the door opens it, takes one last look over his shoulder at the monk, and pulls it up behind him.

XXXXXX

Sanzo gets up off the bed, walks over to the bathroom, and washes his face. He knows what he has to do and he is going to do it. He comes out of the bathroom as the guard brings in the water for the tub. He has the robe wrapped around his waist as he watches him fill the tub with hot water. He smiles at him, "Could you bring me a knife to peel an apple with please?" As he walks over to the tub, he drops his robe and sits inside as if it is no big deal.

The guard looks at him with lust in his eyes and turns away but reluctantly. He goes out the door gets the knife and brings it back in, setting it down on the table. He steals another look at the monk and backs out.

When he hears the door close, he gets out of the tub and dries off. He puts his clothes on including his robes and takes the knife off the table. He walks over to the door, leans against it, and takes a deep breath. He knocks on the door calling the guard back in.

The blue haired guard opens the door and steps inside closing it behind him. Sanzo grabs him from behind and slits his throat. He lets his body ease to the floor and drags him behind the door. The monk walks over to the door, opens it slowly, and pokes his head out.

There is no one in the hall but there is a short sword by the door. He grabs it and runs down the hall. As he approaches a long stairway, he can hear voices. He stops and looks around spotting a large entryway and ducks in it.

As he waits, the voices fade so he runs for the steps. He makes it to the second floor and runs into another ikkou. The ikkou looks at Sanzo in surprise as he runs into him with the short sword. It slides in easily as Sanzo puts his other hand over his mouth, to stifle his screams.

The monk drags him over to the side and continues down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he looks around for the entrance. There is two more ikkou standing at the large double doors. He backs up against one of the two pillars and waits to see if they are on duty or just slacking. Leaning closer, he can hear what they are saying.

One of them says the prince will be back tonight and they can go into the cellar and get some of the wine that is there. The other thinks maybe they should wait because they don't know when the prince is coming back.

"Are you crazy? He won't be coming back until later tonight. Remember, last night he came in about nine? Lord Kougaiji just left so we have a while before he comes back, besides it's boring with nothing to do.

"We're supposed to make sure the monk doesn't escape."

"How in the hell is he going to escape when he is locked in one of the rooms. He's not a bird you know.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that. Let's go, by the time Lord Kougaiji gets here we should be sober and ready for anything. I could use some wine right about now." They head out for the cellar, leaving the entrance unguarded.

Sanzo waits until their voices fade before he looks around the column. He makes a run for the double doors and pulls on it with all his strength. It opens a crack and he manages to slip through. He tugs on the door pulling it close and runs to the east. The monk ducks down into the brush and sits next to a large tree. As he looks to the stronghold, he moves in a little closer. Putting his hands together and closing his eyes, he starts to chant.

The scriptures begin to fly around his shoulders and his body is enveloped in a strong burst of swirling wind. He concentrates on the stronghold as he says, noumakusamanda, bodainann, Sowaka! He says this chant three times and then yells, Makai! Tenjyo!

The stronghold erupts into a cloud of smoke and dust as it explodes and turns to a pile of rubble. Sanzo turns and without looking back makes his way through the thick brush and trees with only the short sword as protection. He has a rare smile on his face, as he makes his way through the brush; he knows he is going to meet up with the others soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doku picks up his drink and tells Gojyo, "Kou is not at the palace. He left last night and has not returned yet. When he left, he went east but I didn't follow him because I thought he would be right back. He had not come in when I left, but he may be there now. I also spoke with Yaone and she is missing six smoke bombs. That's what led me to believe he may in fact have Sanzo. Why, I don't know, he has always maintain he hates the monk and his arrogant attitude. Maybe he is torturing him, hell, I don't know, but all he has to do is take the scriptures and let him go."

Gojyo sips his drink and stares at his brother. "I know you don't want to believe this big brother but, your prince wants to fuck, Sanzo."

Dokugakuji coughs and slams his glass down on the wooden table. "What did you say?! Gojyo, Kou is not into men like that!" He looks around at the other customers and lowers his voice. "Just because you and the monk have decided to enter into something unnatural, doesn't mean Kou is into that too!" He is hissing as he talks to his brother.

Gojyo laughs, "Something unnatural, huh? I'll tell you what; think about when he had you to come to the inn, and when he was on the ground with Sanzo's gun trained on him. Why do you think he was doing that Doku? They weren't fighting or anything were they?"

"When you got to the palace yesterday he left and has not returned has he. If all he wanted was that damn scripture he could have had it by now. He wanted Sanzo and he wanted him alone without anybody's knowledge. The man wants him as sure as I'm sitting here." He downs his drink and lights another cigarette.

Doku thinks about Kou snapping the glass in his hand. He did this when he told him Sanzo was the first one to make a move on his brother. This is something he will not let Gojyo know about him that Kou is jealous! He is jealous because Sanzo is with his brother and somehow he feels betrayed. Could the prince actually love the monk without him noticing? "I'm going back to the palace and see if Kou has returned, if he leaves again, I'll follow him and see where he goes."

Gojyo smiles, "We will follow you back to the palace and if he leaves again, and he will, we'll all follow him. I am not having Sanzo stay with him one moment longer than he has too."

Doku looks at his brother, sees the determined look on his face, and agrees. He tells the hanyou to meet him on the east side of the palace and they will all go together.

Gojyo thanks him and heads for the inn to get the others.

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Living on Empty 11**

**Kougaiji**

Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji walks into the palace and looks around as he opens the door to his room. While he removes his clothes, he heads to the bathroom and runs water in the large tub.

Easing down in the warm water as it soothes his muscles, he lets his mind wander to the monk. Sanzo really surprised him this morning with the way he responded to his advances. The monk only slapped him once before he gave in and made love to him. Kou was braced for a lot more but the names and blows never came. Instead, the only sounds he made were moans of pleasure.

Kou smiles thinking, maybe Sanzo is warming up to him after all. Little does he know the monk is free and looking for a way back to his companions.

The prince is thinking of ways to lead the rest of them on a wild goose chase in finding the monk. He did tell them he would help with the search. However, he plans on spending a small amount of time with them and then going back to the monk. Kou smiles thinking of the monk as he strokes himself, he feels what he is doing is right. He has no concept that Sanzo is unhappy and heart weary. Kou does not realize you can break a man's sprit if you deny him his heart's desire for too long. In addition, if you cage him like an animal he will revert to one.

XXXXXX

Gojyo goes into the inn and finds Hakkai and Goku talking with the owner and his son. "Hey you two we need to get going! We have a lead on Sanzo! So let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Goku turns around with a big smile on his face, Hakkai tells the owner and his son good bye as he, and Goku head for the door. The young youkai turns and wave at them both. He is happy they have some type of lead on Sanzo's whereabouts.

"Where is he?" Goku can't keep the elation out of his voice, he is so happy. "Did Dokugaku, tell you where he is?"

Hakkai looks up as he motions for Hakuryu to come down. He looks around and asks, "Where is Dokugakuji, I thought he would be with you." He goes around the side and jumps into the jeep.

Gojyo gets in next to him and Goku jumps in the back. They take off down the road as the hanyou tells them. "Doku said the stinking prince has been going out when he thinks everyone is asleep. He saw him heading east from the palace and tonight he is going to follow him. He wants us to be there so we can follow and see exactly where he goes."

Hakkai frowns, "Didn't Kougaiji say he would help us look for Sanzo if we didn't find him yesterday. Maybe he went looking on his own last night. He may be waiting with news of Sanzo, Gojyo."

"You just don't want to believe that bastard would do something like this do you? I guess when we do find Sanzo and he tells us where he's been, then you will believe that bastard had him." He leans back in his seat, lights a cigarette and turns looking at the scenery.

Goku looks from one to the other wondering what is up with the two of them. He sits back in his seat and folds his arms.

XXXXXX

Sanzo looks around in the brush and sits under a tree. He has been traveling for three hours following the sun but now he wonders if he is going in the right direction. It is starting to get late and he knows he cannot travel in the dark so he has to start looking for some place to camp for the night.

He finds an old decrepit shack in the middle of the woods and walks slowly towards it. It looks as if no one has lived in it for years. The monk goes inside and looks at the rundown furnishings and the thick coat of dusk and dirt. He puts his hand over his face as he looks around and notices a fireplace filled with garbage. He walks over to see if he can at least start a fire to ward off the chill of the night air.

Sanzo removes his robes and takes it outside where he places it on some bushes. He knows if he lays it down, anywhere inside it will get filthy. He goes back in and leaves the door open as he hauls out some of the garbage making several trips. He cleans out the fireplace and starts a fire with his lighter.

As the fire blazes, he throws in the broken furniture and watches, as it goes up in flames. He lights a cigarette and stares into the flames wondering how he can unite with the others.

He finds a broom, which he uses to move some of the junk out and to clean a spot on the floor. Behind the small cottage is a lake enabling him to at least have water to drink. If he was good at it, he could have caught some fish but that is something he has not done in a long time.

He stands outside and looks to the trees to see if some are fruit trees when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. He turns and looks up. He can see the silhouette of a dragon so he hides behind a tree. "Shit that must be the prince going back to the stronghold. Well he is in for a surprise when he finds I am no longer there." He laughs as he ducks down, watching as Kou fades from view.

He is about to go back inside when he sees another dragon going in the same direction as the first. He frowns as he remembers the prince telling him he is the only one that knows of the stronghold's existence. Either he lied or someone is following him back to his prison.

He frowns and wonders if he should abandon this place and move on. The prince may come looking for him and being on the dragon, he can cover more ground far faster than he can on foot. He walks over to the fireplace and throws some water on it. He has decided to leave and continue on his way. Waiting here for daylight will just make him a sitting duck.

He makes sure the fire is out and heads out back among the trees and brush. He knows if he keeps going, he will eventually come to a village. Right now, all he can do is hide and pray he doesn't come across any ikkou along the way.

XXXXXX

Earlier at the castle before Sanzo spots Kou on the dragon…

Kou is talking with Yaone when Doku comes into the dinning area. He walks over to the table and removes a roll from the basket. He looks over at the two of them and Kougaiji looks back at him. "Where have you been Doku? Yaone has been telling me someone has taken some of her smoke bombs. Were you perhaps hunting down the culprit?"

Doku smiles over at him, "As a matter of fact I did ask some of the people here but no one seems to know anything about the theft. I thought I would let it go for now. However, I am wondering how it was breached though." He looks directly at the prince, "How about you, do you have any idea how someone could have gotten in without a key?"

Kou puts his hand under his chin, "Well, there are three keys about and I don't always have mine with me so it could have been anyone." He looks at Yaone, "Is that the only thing that is missing? Nothing lethal is missing, I assume."

Yaone looks from one to the other, "No, Lord Kougaiji, as far as I can see, the smoke bombs were the only things missing."

Kou looks at her and then at Doku, "Well, why don't we look past this for now and Yaone, just be more careful in the future. I'm going to turn in early tonight, so I will speak to both of you tomorrow." He turns and walks down the long hall to his room leaving the two alone.

Doku turns to Yaone, "When did Kou get back?"

Yaone looks at him with a small frown on her face, "I didn't realize he had left the palace."

"Yes, he left last night and when I went to his room this morning he didn't answer. I assumed he hadn't returned yet."

"Well he has been here for quite awhile. We had supper together and when you came in, he was telling me how you said you haven't found the monk. I know you think he has something to do with Priest Sanzo's abduction but I can't see him being a part of that."

Dokugakuji sighs and rubs his neck, "You have to admit the prince has been acting strange lately. He's being very secretive of late, and leaving in the middle of the night and coming back the next day. When has he ever done something like that?"

Yaone turns her head and thinks about what Doku has said. The prince has been spending a lot of his time alone lately but to think it is because of the monk is preposterous. She has been with the prince for decades and he has never shown any interest in men. Now Doku wants her to believe that he has kidnapped Sanzo. Gojyo makes it seem as though he has some type of personal motive on his part. Could the prince like men and she has never notice before?

She turns to Doku, "Do you really believe he has Sanzo someplace and is keeping him for reasons only he knows?"

"I'm afraid so, Yaone. When he goes out tonight, I plan to follow him and see where he goes. If he is holding the monk, I will set him free. What he is doing is unfair to him and no one should be locked up at the whims of someone else. I wasn't going to mention this but…my brother and Sanzo…my brother and Sanzo, well the two of them, you know."

Yaone blushes and puts her head down, "I, uh, I think I understand. That is why Gojyo went after Lord Kougaiji the way he did." She looks up at Doku, "But how did he know the prince had taken him? That part I don't understand."

"Lately Kou has been watching the monk closely. He had me too speak with my brother about the way he was guarding Sanzo because he thought he seen a shift in their relationship. I myself never noticed anything but he did and he was right. Therefore, I guess that got him angry enough to do what he did. I'm just happy he didn't try and kill Gojyo, accidentally on purpose."

"So that's why you will follow the prince tonight and try and rescue Sanzo. It's only fair for you to right this wrong and I'm sure Lord Kougaiji will agree when he has time to think about what he has done."

"I'm hoping so, but if he gets angry than so be it. I'm going back out for now, but later I plan on going to the dragon cove. If he leaves before I am back please come and inform me, okay?"

She nods and goes down the hall to her room. Doku watches her because he knows she has been in love with the prince since he rescued her from Ne-Jenyi. She has always had a hero worship of the prince and he feels that telling her he has Sanzo in captivity is hard for her, he feels pity but it cannot be helped.

He turns and goes outside to where his brother and the others are waiting. He goes into the woods, comes to a clearing, and sees the jeep. Gojyo gets out and walks over to him.

"Is the prince in the palace?" He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth as he blows smoke skywards.

"Yes he is and he turned in a little while ago. That means he plans on going out in a while. He turns in early and then leaves. Go to the other side of this hill and you will be able to see him when he leaves. I will be right behind him. Do you think you will be able to keep up?"

"Hump, try and lose us, but hey, if you want to lend us one of your dragons that's okay too." He smiles at his brother because right now he is in a good mood, knowing he may see the monk in a matter of hours.

"You wouldn't know how to guide it so I don't think that would be such a good idea, not to mention the shit I will have to hear from, Kou."

"I understand but remember don't leave without us. We'll be here waiting on you and thanks for believing me." He turns and goes back to the others, prepared to wait until the prince decides to leave.

XXXXXXXX

Kougaiji walks over to his door and looks out before leaving. He pulls the door close locking it behind him. He hurries down to the dragon cove and heads out for his stronghold.

Dokugakuji waits as the prince leaves and pulls one of the dragons out himself. He goes to the bottom of the hill, tells his brother to follow him, and takes off. Hakkai follows behind him trying to keep him in sight.

"Do you think we can get Sanzo tonight, Gojyo? Man, if they have hurt him, I am mad enough to kill something. Can't we go any faster Hakkai?"

"Well Goku it's really hard to see in the dark so if we don't want to hit something this is as fast as we can go right now."

Gojyo looks over his shoulder, "Listen brat, if we get hurt in the process what good are we gonna to do the monk. As long as we can see Dokugakuji, we are on the right path. He is going against the prince for us so lets just keep him in sight, okay. If he gets to Sanzo first, he does plan on freeing him."

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji lands by the rubble and his heart does a rapid beat. He can't believe his eyes! He gets off the dragon and wanders through the debris looking around for any sign of Sanzo. He looks around him in different directions. Maybe this isn't the place, maybe he should have gone a little further. He backs up, puts his hands to his mouth, looks around, and sees an arm from under rocks. He walks over bends down and sees it has long nails. He backs up and falls to his knees, throws his head back. "**Aiilllllllll, nooooooooo!**" This cannot be happening, no it can't. The monk has started to come around. How can something like this happen! Why now, why now?!

He bends down in the rubble gritting his teeth and as he gasps for air, he notices boots next to him. He looks up in Dokugakuji's face. "What are you doing here?" He gets to his feet and brushes the dirt off his pants.

Doku looks around and then over at the prince, "What is this place and what happen here?"

"Answer my question, why are you here? Did you follow me, Dokugakuji?"

He stands back and nods his head. "Did Sanzo do this? It looks like his work."

Kou looks at him and he thinks that's right! The monk did this himself. He's not in this rubble. He somehow managed to escape and then chanted over the building. The monk is alive somewhere and he's on foot. He can't get that far on foot. He has to be around here somewhere. He's probably in the woods now, trying to make his way back to that damn hanyou.

"Kou! Are you even listening to me! Where is Sanzo, where is the monk?" He grabs the prince's arm and he shakes him off.

"I don't know where he is! Leave me alone, I have to go!"

"But Kou, wait! Where are you going? I'll go with you, wait Kou!"

Kougaiji runs to his dragon as he shouts, "It's none of your business, Dokugakuji. Leave me alone, I don't need your help!"

XXXXXXX

Hakkai pulls up to the edge of the once large stronghold and they all get out of the jeep. The three of them look around at the mess and Gojyo turns to his brother. "What the hell is this?! Where is Sanzo?!"

Doku looks around and tells him, "I think he was kept here and he somehow escaped and did this. He has to be on foot now. I think Kou has gone after him but I don't know which direction the monk went when he left."

Goku looks at the ground. "I wish we had some light to see better." He turns east, "I think he went in this direction because he always follows the sun. The sun sets in the east right?" He looks up at the others and Hakkai smiles down at him. "Your instincts have always been correct so I think we should travel east too." He heads for the jeep and looks at Gojyo over his shoulder. "Are you coming? There is nothing we can do here and it does look like Sanzo's work."

"Are you going to continue to follow the prince?" Gojyo stares hard at his brother.

"I think I should. If Kou finds the monk, he may try to hold him again. If we do find him I promise I will get him back to you." He puts his hand on his shoulder and then takes off for his dragon.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo ducks under some brush as he spots the dragon over head. He peeps over the bushes as it circles the small cottage he has left. He makes his way through the wooded area looking over his shoulder to make sure he is not being followed. The last thing he needs is to go through all that trouble only to end up as he was before.

He looks up at the moon lit sky as it bathes the woods in an eerie glow. He walks parallel to the river trying to get to the mouth because he thinks they may have been here before. At the end of this river, there should be a small village and maybe he can blend in there until he gets in contact with the others.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai is moving through the brush with Hakuryu on his shoulder. They are calling out to Sanzo as they move along. So far thy have not gotten an answer. They come to a clearing and stop. Gojyo looks at the others and they all notice the piles of garbage outside the door. Goku goes to the door, opens it, and looks inside. He calls the others, "Hey guys look at this. I think Sanzo must have stopped here. There are cigarette butts and he lit a fire in here with the old furniture, see!" He goes inside pointing at the fireplace.

Hakkai and Gojyo follow him inside and can see that it's been recently cleaned. Gojyo walks over to the fireplace and bends down picking up one of the butts on the floor. He smiles as he turns to the others. This is his alright, we're on the right track." He grabs Goku in a bear hug and tells him, "Way to go, you little monkey. Let's get out of here, he can't be too far."

They all head back out and lose sight of the dragon. Gojyo looks to the others and smile. "It won't be long before we catch up to him. He must have gotten spooked and high-tailed it out of here. He may have seen Kou on his dragon and knew it was a matter of time before he came looking for him."

The others agree and they take off through the woods looking for the monk.

XXXXXX

Kougaiji flies over the wooded area unable to see that well through the trees. He is looking for the white robe he knows will stand out in the darkness. He looks over his shoulder and sees Doku behind him. He gets angry with him because he took it on himself to follow him. He found out somehow he has the monk, well, to bad. Doku and no one else are going to keep him away from Sanzo. When he finds him he will make sure, he never gets away again if he has to chain him up every night. He will make sure he never leaves him alone. That's what he will do; he will stay by his side forever if he has too.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo leaves the shelter of the trees and wanders into the village. He walks the streets looking for an inn. He spots one at the end of the long street and goes inside. The manger comes out from the back and looks at the tired monk but he has his robes over his arm so he doesn't know he is a monk. Sanzo asks for a room and something to eat and drink and the manger leads him to a room and tells him he will have something sent up right away.

Sanzo walks over and collapses on top of the large double bed. As he closes his eyes, he thinks about the prince searching for him. He knows he may show up at the inn but if he does, he will kill him before he allows him to take him away.

He gets up, goes into the bathroom, and washes his face. He wants to take a bath but he knows that will have to wait until after he eats. He runs his fingers through his hair and sweeps it off his face. He is feeling dirty and sticky and wants to take a bath badly. He looks around and walks over to the window. He looks down on the street and not seeing anyone, he feels relieved. He turns when he hears a knock at the door.

Opening the door, he lets the owner's daughter in. She bows and puts the food on the table as she steals peeks at the handsome man. He thanks her while standing at the door. She smiles up at him, "If you need anything else please let me know and I will get it for you." She is about to turn away when he stops her.

"I will like for you to tell the owner I would appreciate him not letting anyone know I am here. I don't want to be disturbed because I had to travel a long way. Could you do that for me please." He smiles down at her and she melts.

"Of course I will, anything for you sir. I'll make sure no one knows you are here, leave it to me." She turns and pulls the door up behind her and he listens as she runs down the hall giggling.

The monk chuckles as he thinks about acting like Gojyo with that smile. '_I guess when you smile at girls they will do what you want.' _He walks over to the table, sits down, and eats his dinner. He finds he is very hungry and finishes most of it. He sits back and lights a cigarette, blowing smoke at the ceiling he thinks about where the others might be at this time.

He gets up, goes to the bathroom, and runs water in the tub as he sits on the side smoking a cigarette. As the tub fills up, he takes his clothes off and gets in the warm water. He lies back with a sigh and relaxes as the water swirls around his body, he closes his eyes as he thinks about Gojyo and wonders if he finds out about Kou will he want him back.

What happen was not his fault but still, he may not want him anymore. The last time he had sex with him he didn't put up much of a fight and for that, he will always feel guilty. For some reason he was tired of fighting. Tired of being without the hanyou and tired of saying no. Although his feelings have not changed towards the prince, he did feel sorry for him in a way.

Loving someone who will never love you back has to be hard. Unrequited love is the most painful love of all. He moans and sinks deeper in the water. Maybe he should have never gone into a relationship with Gojyo. Being with him is the reason Kou kidnapped him in the first place. As long as he and the hanyou were only travel companions, there was not a problem. Maybe that is what they need to be again. There are no complications when you're no more than friends and if they go back to that, maybe he won't have to worry about the prince again.

It seems sex with the hanyou was the catalyst for his abduction. If he had never given in to his desires for the hanyou none of this would have happen. The prince didn't think too try something like this before. He didn't feel it was necessary as long as nothing was going on but as soon as it was, he acted on his own selfish feelings.

Sanzo gets out of the tub dries off with one of the towels and lies across the bed thinking maybe he should end it between him and Gojyo before someone gets seriously hurt.

He puts his arm over his eyes and groans as he thinks about not being with Gojyo anymore. He turns over on his stomach and falls asleep dreaming about red eyes and silky red hair.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai and the others pull up in front of the inn and they all hop out. They head for the inn and Goku looks up at them and says he is hungry. They register and the manager leads them to their rooms.

"I'll have my daughter bring you up something to eat. Make yourselves at home and the other one will be ready shortly." He bows out and closes the door behind him.

Hakkai looks at Gojyo, "You can sleep with me tonight Goku and Gojyo when the other room is ready you take that one. However we can all have dinner together."

Gojyo sits at the table and looks around. "Do you think Sanzo made it out of those woods? Maybe we should go back tomorrow and look around again."

"That's fine with me. When we wake up in the morning we will be fresh and we will have some light to see by."

"Just make sure you get up early, I don't want the prince to catch him again. That bastard! When I see him, I want to kill him with my bare hands. Now Sanzo is out there alone and heaven knows what is going on in his mind. He is such an innocent and naïve about the way the world works. I would do anything to have him back."

Hakkai walks over, puts his arm around his shoulder, and tells him they will find the monk. Goku looks over at the two men and comes to some conclusions of his own. As he watches Gojyo with his head down and Hakkai with his arm around him he knows Gojyo feels more for Sanzo then he is letting on. In fact, if he didn't know better he would say he loves the monk, but that couldn't be true, could it?

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Living on Empty 12**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

Kougaiji flies overhead trying to peer into the thick woods looking for any sign of the monk. Sanzo couldn't have gotten very far since he is on foot. He flies lower and spots a cabin that looks uninhabited. He circles around, lands the dragon, and hops off walking over to the door. He peers inside and sees smothering embers. He looks around for any other sign of the monk and seeing none he leaves back out.

He gets back on the dragon and takes off. He feels he cannot be more than a few hours behind the monk. If he hurries, he just may overtake him before long. His dragon cries out and he can hear Doku's dragon answer in reply.

He looks over his shoulder and can see the youkai not far behind. Damn, if he catches up with him then he will never be able to capture the monk again. He cannot allow Dokugakuji to be with him when he finds Sanzo.

He lands close to the river, waits for him to catch up, and leads his dragon to the water. As the animal drinks from the river, he leans against a tree waiting on Doku with his arms folded across his chest.

Doku flies in, lands next to the other dragon, and hops off. He walks over to Kougaiji and puts his hands up in front of him. "I know you told me to go back to the castle but you didn't give me a chance to explain why I am here."

Kougaiji glares at him, "You always have an explanation for everything you do when it comes to my business! Why do you feel you can always interfere with me, Dokugaku? I told you before it have nothing to do with you!"

"Kou, listen to me! Gojyo and the others are a few miles behind me. They are looking for the monk in these parts too." He looks at Kou and can see his eyes glowing with anger by the reflection of the full moon.

"How do they know he is around here? Did you betray me to your brother, Dokugakuji? Is that what you are telling me? The monk belongs to me and I will not allow that hanyou to have him! I will destroy him before that happens."

Doku grabs the prince by the arm and yells, "Listen to yourself, Kou! Do you know what you're saying! The monk does not belong to you and he doesn't belong to Gojyo either. Sanzo is not an object to hold captive for your own personal use. Get a whole of yourself, Kou! You are not thinking about what you are doing to him. Let him go and come back with me. This is not like you at all."

Kougaiji pushes him back, runs, and jumps on the dragon's back and takes off through the trees leaving Doku alone by the river.

He looks up at Kou as he flies away and hops on his dragon and heads back to the palace. He tried talking to him but in the end; it is his decision to make. Kou is in for a world of hurt if Gojyo catches him within ten feet of the monk and if he gets his banishing gun, Sanzo just might kill him.

XXXXXX

Kou keeps flying as he looks down in the brush trying to spot his white robes. He looks behind him but he does not see Doku, so hopefully he went back. He is not going to let him talk him out of finding the monk because he knows Sanzo is just afraid to admit what he feels for him. The last time they were together, he didn't push him away or try to fight him. That had to be his real feelings coming through. _I know he can love me if we are given half a chance. I should kill Gojyo and that way he will not have him to go back too. Maybe then when he has no distractions he can see how he really feels about me!'_

XXXXXX

Sanzo sleeps fitfully with a chair propped against the door. He is dreaming about being with Gojyo and him not wanting anything to do with him because he gave in to his passion for the prince. Gojyo walks away from him in revulsion that he could give himself to the prince willingly.

He tosses on his side as he cries out for Gojyo but he walks away without looking back. Sanzo sits up in bed gasping for breath. He puts his hands to his head as he thinks about that dream coming true. Sometime his dreams are prophetic but this one, he wants too be just a dream and nothing more. His heart is beating fast as he looks around the room. He can hear footsteps as they past his door.

It would be just his luck if the prince decides he took refuge in this inn when coming out of the woods. He waits for a moment, when he hears nothing else; he lies back down and tries to think pleasant thoughts before he falls back asleep.

XXXXXXX

The owner of the inn knocks on the door and tells Gojyo the other room is ready. He takes the tray out with him as he backs out and hands the key to the tall red-haired ikkou.

Gojyo takes the key and tells the others he is going to turn in and leaves out. He walks down the hall, stops, and lights a cigarette outside his room. He is about to go in and changes his mind because he remembers they have a bar downstairs. He throws the keys up, catches them, and heads for the stairs.

He walks in the barroom, takes a seat, and orders a drink. The owner's daughter serves him a drink and he gives her one of his infamous smiles out of habit. He takes his drink, turns around at the bar, and looks out into the small crowd. They all look like regulars because it seems like one big happy family.

He watches some of the men play poker and thinks about joining them when he hears the owner's daughter say there is another man that is as handsome as the red head. He looks around and thinks they must be talking about him, since he is the only one with red hair. However, he doesn't see anyone that can beat him in looks at the bar. He smiles to himself, at his conceit. When they start speaking again, he leans back subtlety and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"I'm telling you he really is handsome, with long blonde hair and the black clothes he was wearing made it stand out more. Maybe you will see him in the morning since he doesn't want anyone to know he is here, right now. He may be leaving tomorrow."

"I still think the one with red hair and eyes, is handsome. Whoever you're talking about can't be better looking than he is, Maya."

"Oh yeah, wait until you see his eyes! He has amethyst eyes and he's the most handsome man I have ever seen around these parts."

Gojyo sits up in his seat, stares in shock, and then turns to the women. They look at him and giggle. He knows he heard correctly, blonde hair and amethyst eyes. He gets up from the bar and is about to walk out and remembers he cannot go knocking on every door in the inn, so he turns back too them.

He swallows and smile, "Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did you say there is a man here with blonde hair and purple eyes?"

They look at each other and back at him. The one named Maya looks at him with worry lines on her face, "Please sir, we are not to let anyone know he is here and if my father found out, he would be upset with me."

Gojyo chuckles, "Oh, don't worry about that, he will want to see me. We are traveling companions and we were separated a while back. Could you be so kind and tell me what room he is in, darling?"

She cocks her head too the side, "How do I know you're not the one he doesn't want to see?"

"Well sweetie, I could go upstairs and disturbed all your guests and find him that way or I can knock on one door. So, what is it going to be?" He smiles and leans on the counter looking them in the eyes.

She tells him with the promise that he not tell her father and he takes off for the stairs. He takes them two at a time landing on the second floor in a hurry. He runs to the end of the hall and knocks on the door praying that Sanzo, is on the other side. _'God and all that is holy, please let it be him, please let it be him.'_

XXXXXX

Sanzo hears knocking in his sleep. He opens his eyes slowly to the sounds and looks around the moonlit room. He sits up and looks for the short sword he took after he killed the ikkou. He gets up wrapping the sheet around him and walks to the door. He leans on the side of the wall and says, "What do you want?"

Gojyo almost shouts for joy, "It's me, Gojyo, open up Sanzo!"

Sanzo is on the other side knocking the chair out of the way, as he opens the door. Gojyo rushes in, picks the monk up in his arms, and spins him around, laughing the whole time. Sanzo puts his arms around his shoulders and his face in his neck as he laughs with him.

"My god, you are a sight for sore eyes! When did you get here? We were closer to you then we thought. Are you okay; you're not hurt are you! Oh my god I'm so happy to see you, Sanzo!" He holds the monk tightly in his arms. Sanzo looks at the door and he sees the owner's daughter in the hall. He pulls out of Gojyo's arms and smiles at her as he closes the door; he leans against it and looks over at Gojyo.

"Where are Hakkai and Goku?"

He walks over to Sanzo and pulls him in his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately.

The monk wraps his arms around his waist and tilts his head to the side as he closes his eyes slowly. This is what he has been yearning for, for the longest and now he finally is in Gojyo's arms once again.

Sanzo allows the sheet to slide down pooling on the floor while he pushes the jacket off Gojyo's shoulders. The hanyou sweeps him up in his arms and takes him across the room. He falls back on the bed as Gojyo falls gently on top of him, kissing every part of his face and the monk laughs. "Gojyo you didn't tell me where the others are. Did you just get here?" He looks up in the hanyou's face and can only see pure love reflected in his crimson eyes.

Gojyo kisses his lips and tells him, "We've been here for a couple of hours. They have a room down the hall. Are you okay, Sanzo? You had me so worried I almost went out of my mind. I just want to hold you like this for a while and then you can tell me what happen. God I've missed you." He kisses him on his chest and all over his face as he strokes his body to make sure he is really in his arms.

"**Gojyo, Gojyo are you in there! Open up, Gojyo!" **

The lovers break apart at the loud knocking at the door. Gojyo looks down at Sanzo as he grabs his robe, pulling it over his head. The hanyou laughs as he goes to the door opening it. Hakkai and Goku fall into the room and come up short as they look at Sanzo. The monkey runs over and jumps around his neck knocking him back on the bed and Hakkai hurries over with his mouth open wide.

"Whoa, are you trying to kill me! I can't breathe baka!"

"I'm just so happy to finally see you! Where were you? Did Kougaiji take you? Gojyo was so upset; he beat him up so I didn't get a chance too do it . Are you okay, Sanzo?"

Hakkai looks at Sanzo's face and sees him flinch. "Goku! You're asking too many questions at once. Let him rest for a minute please! There will be time for all that later. Why don't we wait and let him tell us in his own words, okay?"

Goku looks up at him and then at Sanzo, "I'm sorry Sanzo, I didn't mean to act like a little kid."

Sanzo lights a cigarette and mumbles, "You are a kid." He looks up at Gojyo and tells him to close the door. He watches as he does and turns back to Hakkai. "I may need you to check me over. I was drugged and I hope it hasn't had any lasting effects."

Gojyo growls, "That bastard drugged you! That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him! He's still looking for you so I know he is somewhere out there."

"Wait, Gojyo! Let it go! I'm fine, so let it go. I…I don't want to think about that right now. I'm just glad to be back with all of you. He…he didn't hurt me and I'm fine. Please, let it go."

The others look at him in surprise and he sits down on the side of the bed. "I just want to forget right now. I can deal with that later, right now I just want to forget…I don't want to think about what happen."

"Hell nah, that bastard is not getting away with pulling this shit! He could have killed you and we would have never known. How can you say all you want to do is forget! That is unacceptable; Sanzo that bastard has to pay for what he did to you!" The hanyou is breathing heavily as he glares at the priest.

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and blows the smoke out as he says, "Hakkai, Goku, leave us along for a while will you? I need to talk to this baka, alone." He looks at Gojyo through the cloud of smoke swirling around his head.

Hakkai looks from one to the other and nods. Goku touches Gojyo's back as they leave and tells them he will be back. Hakkai closes the door and when it clicks, Gojyo looks over at the monk.

"What is it you're not telling us? What happen when you were with him?" He walks over and sits besides him.

Sanzo takes the cigarette out of his mouth, gets up, and puts it out in the ashtray on the table. He turns to Gojyo and looks down, "Nothing happen. I just want to forget everything and go back to our mission. We have lost valuable time with this and I just want to put it behind me."

The hanyou stands, "So you're saying, you can just forget what he did to you and don't tell me he didn't try anything. That bastard was in seventh heaven when he had you so I know he at least tried to take you, Sanzo. He had you at his mercy, so don't lie to me."

Sanzo is looking at the floor as he says in an inaudible voice, "I didn't say that." he turns his head to the side looking towards the moon.

Gojyo walks over and put his fingers under the monk's chin lifting his face. "Did he force himself on you? Is that why you want to forget about everything? You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sanzo. It was not your fault; I understand why he wants you. You are a very beautiful man and who in their right mind wouldn't want you. Although he went too far, I am not surprised by his feelings for you. What he did is unforgivable and he shouldn't get away with it. However, I will respect your wishes, okay"

Sanzo looks up in his face and whispers, "Thank you, Gojyo. I just want to get some rest right now, if you don't mind."

Gojyo chuckles, "That's understandable, why don't you go back too bed. We can talk about this later. I'll let the others know not to disturbed you."

He walks out the door leaving him alone and he watches the hanyou in surprise. He thought he would at least try to talk him into staying but it is probably for the best that he leaves him now. He did not deserve to be loved by the hanyou after what he has done.

He pulls his robe over his head and after turning out the lights, he crawls back in bed, putting his arm over his face as he settles down to sleep.

XXXXXX

Gojyo opens the door to Hakkai and Goku's room and closes it behind him. He walks in, sits at the table lighting a cigarette as he looks at the both at of them. "I think Sanzo has been through some shit that he can't talk about right now. I don't know what that bastard did to him but I plan on making him pay. He says he wants to forget it but I can't. I told him I will respect his wishes but that rat-faced bastard is paying for what he did to Sanzo."

Goku leans against the wall with his hands folded across his chest. "So what do you plan on doing Gojyo? Whatever it is, count me in." He looks over at Hakkai and he nods at the both of them.

"I guess if I don't participate, I will regret it the rest of my life, so count me in also. What happen to him was a mistake and I feel Kougaiji should pay for that mistake. If not, he may try it again." Hakkai has a frown on his face.

Gojyo gets up and smile at the both of them, "We don't have to upset Sanzo with any of this, so as far as he is concern we are going to let it drop, agreed?" They both nod and he waves as he opens the door.

XXXXX

Gojyo opens Sanzo's door and goes in locking it behind him. He walks over to the bed looking down at him as he sleeps. He is happy to have him back and he can't wait to make love to him but…he seems different somehow. Did Kougaiji hurt him? Did he rape him and now he doesn't think he wants him. He should know it wasn't his fault that sick bastard is obsessed with him. The prince is crazy to believe he can get away with something like this and he is going to make him pay. When he gets through with him, he is going to wish he never laid eyes on the monk.

He takes his shirt off and drops it on the floor along with his pants. He lifts the covers and eases in besides the monk. Pulling him in his arms, he kisses him on the side of the face and calls his name softly. Sanzo opens his eyes and looks up in his face. He smiles and buries his face in the hanyou's neck. He wraps his arms around him and whispers, "I'm so glad to be in your arms once again. I thought I would never make it here. I'm so sorry Gojyo, please forgive me." He has his face in his neck as Gojyo strokes the hair on the back of his head.

"Shhh, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I told you, it's not your fault. Whatever happen, you are not to blame."

He kisses him on the forehead, tilts his face up, and kisses his lips. He slides his tongue inside the monk's mouth tasting him once again as their tongues dual with longing for the other. Gojyo rolls over pulling the monk on top of him and strokes him from his back to his hips.

"I've missed you, Sanzo I thought I would go crazy. I love you so much and I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you again. I'm never taking my eyes off you, ever again."

Sanzo says against his lips, "Never make promises you can't keep, baka." Just hold me Gojyo, hold me close to you, as if you'll never let me go.

"Gladly, I'll hold you and keep my promise. He'll never get you again and I can promise you that." he eases the monk on his back as he kisses him and nips him on the side of the neck.

He slides down the monk's chest and licks his harden bud and cups his erection. Sanzo moans in the back of his throat as he relishes in the fact he is back where he belongs. He runs his fingers through Gojyo's hair and cries out as he takes his swollen member in his mouth. He rocks his hips forward and groans. This is what he has wanted and now he has it. "Oh Gojyo, I've missed being with you too."

XXXXX

Kou walks out of the woods and looks around the village. It is late and he knows that none of the humans will give him any information about another human so he just looks around on his own. The few remanding people, milling about see him, turn away, and make off to wherever they are going.

He looks at the only inn in the place, decides to go in, and stops at the door. If Sanzo is here he may be in a room and not in the dinning room. He walks in and looks around. Walking to the bar, he orders a drink and looks around the room. He does not see Sanzo or the others and decides it is a waste of time to be here. He pays for his drink and is about to leave when he hears one of the servants mention that the red haired man is not in his room.

He stops and looks towards the steps. Could they be talking about the hanyou? He looks around and waits for the serving girl to come to him. She smiles at him and asks if he wants another drink. He tells her no and asks if there are three men that arrived together.

"As a matter of fact they did check in a few hours ago. Are you a friend of theirs?"

"I guess you could say that. We were looking for a friend and were separated. This friend was hurt very badly and we were all concern about finding him. I just hope he is okay, since he is alone." He lets out a long exasperated sigh looking down in his glass of wine. He cuts his eyes at the server to see if she may tell him about the Sanzo party.

Maya looks over at him and thinks, maybe he is a friend of the others. She smiles down at him, "I think maybe I can help you. If you are looking for your friends…"

"Maya! What are you doing, we do not discuss our guess with anyone! Go back in the kitchen at once. Your tongue is going to be your undoing one day." The owner glares at his daughter until she turns and runs in the back. He turns to the prince, "I'm sorry but we don't discuss our guest. If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Wait, I have not finished. I will pay you to tell me if they are here and no one will be the wiser." He stands as he looks at the owner and drops a bag of gold on the counter.

The owner looks down at the bag and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks up at the prince and then around to see if any one is paying any attention to the two of them. He grabs the money off the counter, tells him that the three of them are upstairs, and leaves for the back.

Kougaiji smiles to himself and looks up towards the stairs. He should go up but he doubt if Sanzo has made it to the inn. He is on foot and coming through those woods will take a long time. Besides the owner did say there were only three of them so the monk couldn't be with them. He leaves his wine on the counter and walks out of the inn.

XXXXX

Gojyo holds Sanzo to his chest and runs his hand down his side. He knows he felt a bite mark on Sanzo's shoulder but he is wondering if he should bring it up. He leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Do you feel better now?"

Sanzo looks up at him and lifts the corner of his lips, "I did say I'm happy to be back didn't I, baka? Being away from all of you had me thinking about how much I depend on you. But you, I depend on most of all."

"Do you depend on me enough to tell me what happen between you and Kougaiji?" He tightens his arms around Sanzo as he feels him squirm.

"I told you before I don't want to talk about it." he closes his eyes at the memory of what he believes is his betrayal.

Gojyo releases him and sits up. "The prince raped you didn't he?" He looks in Sanzo's face and he turns away. He gets out of the bed dragging the top sheet with him. He walks over to the table and lights one of his cigarettes. As he inhales the smoke into his lungs, he walks over to the window.

Looking down in the front of the inn, he thinks he sees the prince. He stops the cigarette half-way to his mouth and backs up. Gojyo gets out of the bed, slides his pants over his hips, and walks up behind him. When Sanzo moves back, he bumps into him and he grabs him around the waist.

"What is it Sanzo?" He looks out the window, sees nothing, and turns the monk around in his arms. Sanzo puts his head down, pushes past Gojyo, and sits on the bed. He stares at the window in silence. The hanyou looks out the window again and turns to the monk. "Did you see something out there? Did you see Kougaiji, perhaps? Sanzo you can't go on like this. You have to get it out. If you don't tell us what happen, it's going to continue to eat you up inside."

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and looks up at the kappa. "What is it you want me to say? You want me to say, he had his way with me and after a while I quit fighting and gave in. Is that what you want me to say, is that what you want too hear? You want me to tell you I let a man I hate, have my body without fighting because after a while I knew it wouldn't do any good. You want me to tell you I hate myself for my weakness…because I do. I will hate myself for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Gojyo, because while you and the others were worried about me, I was screwing Kougaiji and enjoying it."

He puts his hands over his face after his confession, trying to hide his shame and betrayal. Gojyo looks down at the monk after his outburst and drops down besides him. He stares in front of him and has nothing to say to Sanzo. He knows he heard him but did he actually say he enjoyed it? He couldn't have said something like that, not his Sanzo. Not the man he has planned to spend the rest of his life with! He looks at him and reaches over pulling his hands away.

He looks in his face as he holds both of the monk's hands, "What are you saying Sanzo? Are you saying you want to be with the prince? Does he make you feel better than I do, Sanzo?"

"No Gojyo, that's not it at all. I hate him! I hope I never see him again as long as I live! I just…I just didn't want to talk about my time with him. No one can make me feel the way you do. I…I, it's just so complicated, Gojyo."

"How is it complicated?! Just tell me what you mean when you say you enjoyed it! How could you possibly enjoy what he did to you?! That bastard raped you Sanzo! Yeah, I can tell, but I wasn't going to say anything but now…"

Sanzo puts his hand to his shoulder over the bite mark then looks at Gojyo. His eyes are threatening to spill over with tears. "This is what I had to put up with if I refused, so I closed my eyes and pretended it was you I was with and so yes I enjoyed it! I had no other choice, Gojyo." He puts his head down as he repeats, "I had no other choice, I'm sorry." He gets up and is about to walk over to the window when Gojyo grabs his arm.

"Wait…don't go just yet." He stands and Sanzo stops with his back turned to the hanyou. "We were wrong to be together, Gojyo. This is our punishment for thinking we could defy the laws of nature and be with each other. What we're doing is wrong and that's why things happen the way they did."

He turns and gives Gojyo a smirk as he allows the sheet to drop slowly to the floor. "Look at me Gojyo. My body is the same as yours. Our bodies were not made to be in concert with the other. We're two men and this goes against all that is holy. I'm a monk and you're a hanyou, we can never be as one, no matter how much we try and fool ourselves. You deserve to be with a woman that can give you children and a home. I can't do that for you, Gojyo. So please, look elsewhere for the love you seek."

"Well, wasn't that a pretty speech." He walks towards Sanzo and pulls him close. He whispers in his ear, "I don't care what you say. I will never give up on us." He kisses him on the lips softly, turns, picks up his shirt and jacket and leaves out closing the door behind him.

Sanzo watches the door as it closes and falls to his knees as he touches his lips. This is not what he expected to happen. He wants to cry out to this man but he cannot and the only thing he can do is make Kougaiji pay, for what he has done. Then maybe, just maybe he can get his life back.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Living on Empty 13**

**Gojyo**

The next morning all four of the companions have breakfast in Sanzo's room. Goku is eating his food and looking from Sanzo to Gojyo wondering what is going on between the monk and the hanyou.

Sanzo sits back smoking and sipping on coffee. Gojyo watches him as he eats without tasting his food. When Goku reaches in his plate and snags a piece of fish, he says nothing.

Hakkai smiles as he picks up his cup, "Gojyo you must have a lot on your mind since Goku is eating both your breakfast and his own."

"Hey, watch it monkey! Eat your own food or take some of Sanzo's, he doesn't seem to want it!" He glares at the monk and then turns too Goku.

Sanzo pushes his plate forward and snorts, "He can have it since he's so hungry. I'm going outside for some air; I'll wait for you to finish out there." He pushes his chair back and gets up.

Gojyo gets up and tells him, "I'm finish too, I'll go with you." He looks at the monk daring him to object.

"Whatever." He heads for the door and stops, "By the way, where is my gun?" Gojyo reaches in his pocket and hands it too him. He takes it, puts it in his sleeve, and opens the door with Gojyo following behind.

The other two watch as they leave and Goku rakes Sanzo's food on his plate. "I may be wrong but do you think something is going on between those two?" He puts more food in his mouth as he looks up at Hakkai.

Hakkai smiles over at Goku as he thinks, _'Why did they leave this for_ _me.'_

XXXXX

Sanzo walks outside and takes a deep breath. He looks around, spots a bench under a tree, walks over to it, and sits. The hanyou follows and leans against the tree and lights a cigarette. He blows the smoke skyward and says nothing as he watches the people rush past. Sanzo looks over at a merchant as he sets up his stand with fruits and vegetables. He looks pale in the morning sun because of his confinement by the prince.

"I guess you didn't get a chance to be outside that much when that fucking prince had you locked up. It must feel good to be able to come and go as you please once again, huh?"

"You have no idea. I use to dream about being outside and feeling the sun or even listening to Goku complaining about how hungry he is all the time. This day is fine with the sun shining down on me. You think the others will be finish anytime soon. I'm ready to hit the road." He pulls out his cigarettes and lights one.

Gojyo flicks his cigarette and sits down beside the monk. He leans back and closes his eyes. "What are you going to do when we run into the prince and the others?"

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and looks over at Gojyo, blowing smoke in his face, "What the fuck do you care. Quit acting like I need protecting."

The hanyou sits up and glares at the monk, "Hey, just a minute! Don't start with me you arrogant, ass, monk! I was just asking a question."

Sanzo stands and they both turn as Hakkai and Goku come out to join them. "Well are you ready to go? I've paid for our rooms and left a tip for the owner's daughter. She was very nice in helping us to locate you last night Sanzo, so I didn't think you would mind."

Goku looks from one to the other, "What's wrong now, don't tell me the two of you are arguing already?" He laughs as he gets in the back seat of the jeep and the rest get inside. Hakkai looks at Sanzo and back at Gojyo and he shakes his head.

Goku leans back with his hands behind his head in a good mood. It looks like Sanzo and Gojyo were not as close as he thought. Hakkai telling him to ask Sanzo what is going on between them will be a waste of time. Everything is back to normal and that's all he needs to know.

Gojyo slaps him on the back of the head and yells out, "Hey, what you do that for, water-sprite! That shit hurts!" He rubs the back of his head as he glares at the hanyou.

"You smiling like 'the cat that swallowed the canary' look is creepy. I rather hear you talk about how hungry you are then seeing that look on your face." He laughs at Goku and grabs him in a headlock while he tries to wiggle out of it.

Sanzo sighs, "Some shit never change."

Hakkai chuckles, "Well, while you were gone they didn't get in a fight once."

Sanzo looks over at him, "So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Of course not, Sanzo. I'm saying the two of them are happy you are back with us. We don't have to worry about where you are, so they are in a way, celebrating."

Sanzo snorts, "That's one hell of a way to express their joy. The two idiots are giving me a headache." He turns and takes aim at the both of them.

"If you don't keep it down back there, I'm going to fill you full of holes and toss your asses on the side of the road!"

"Gojyo started it! He just doesn't like seeing me happy, Sanzo! You should shoot him just because!"

"Shut up and don't tell that crazy monk shit like that. He's liable to take you up on it!" He sits back in his seat and pulls out a cigarette. He looks at the monk and leans over, close to the back of his head.

"Give me a light Sanzo, I can't find my lighter." He slides his hand down his chest as if by accident. Sanzo gives him his lighter completely ignoring his move.

The monk closes his eyes for a moment at the contact and lets out an exasperated sigh. If Gojyo keeps trying to find little ways to touch him, he will have the other two thinking something is going on between them. The last thing he wants is to explain to Goku, he and the hanyou are lovers. However, with Hakkai he probably already has an idea something is going on since he and Gojyo are best friends.

He puts his hand up to his forehead and rubs it with two fingers.

"Are you okay Sanzo? Maybe we should take a break by the next river we see." Hakkai looks at him with a concern frown on his handsome face.

"I'm fine Hakkai, I can wait. I'm just a little tired because I've been stressed. Being back with all of you is rather soothing even if the baka in the back seat are giving me a headache. I'd rather be here then where I was before." He leans back closing his eyes.

Gojyo leans forward, puts his hands on the sides of his head, and massages his temples. Sanzo lets out a contented sigh, which surprises the other two because he is allowing the hanyou to touch him, without going off on him.

"Now I know I'm pulling over. I didn't find anything wrong with you but you never know." He speeds up a little, sees the river to his left, and pulls over. They all get out of the jeep and Hakuryu transforms and perches on his shoulder. They walk over to a large tree and Sanzo sits down and pulls a cigarette out. Gojyo lights it for him and hands him back his lighter.

Seeing the river Goku rolls up his pants and kicks off his boots. He walks over to the edge of the water and sticks one foot in. "Hey this isn't so bad! Why don't we all take a dip?" He walks further in and bends down splashing water as he chase some fish. Hakkai smiles and walks over towards him. "If we have to camp out here it may be smart to try and catch some, Goku."

Goku laughs and goes further into the water. Hakkai tells him to be careful but he stands with his shoes off and watches him as he laughs and plays in the water.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo leans against the tree watching the boy play, marveling at how innocent he looks, when he is acting like the kid he is. You would never believe he is the strongest and the most vicious out of all of them and the kindest. He has a child's heart and a devil's soul.

"Why aren't you in the water playing with Goku? You are a water-sprit after all." Sanzo blows smoke up towards the clouds as he looks up at Gojyo.

"Nah let the kid play. I'm where I want to be and that's by your side." He looks down at the monk, "I told you before I'm not letting you out of my sight. I meant it then and I mean it now." He whispers for the monk's ears only, "No matter what you say, Sanzo, I do love you. I don't want what happen to you, to happen again. That's regardless to if I ever get the chance to hold you again. I will be the last man you have made love too."

"Please Gojyo, you're making this harder then it has to be. In time, you will see I'm right. This thing we have, or whatever you want to call it has to stop. I'm not use to this…to this way of life. I thought it would be okay. When Kougaiji kidnapped me, I found out, I couldn't handle something like this. Having sex, being in a love triangle is not for me. If I stay away from you maybe, I will not have a problem with him. I still feel uneasy being out here. He can swoop down and do the same thing again. Who's to say he won't. Every time we fight the youkai now, I'll be wondering if he is behind it lurking somewhere in the bushes."

Gojyo squats down next to him and smiles in his face. "That's why I say, I won't let you out of my sight and I know the others feel the same way but for different reasons. I'm sorry that happen, Sanzo and I will do everything in my power, to not let it happen again."

"Sit down Gojyo; sit next to me for awhile." He puts his hand out, strokes the hanyou's hand, and looks in his face. "I don't mind you being concern but you have to think of your safety too. If you are always watching me, what happens to you. Although I say we shouldn't be together, I do care what happens to you. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me." He looks away and says in an inaudible voice. "I'm not worth your concern, trust me."

Gojyo leans his head back and sighs, "I know what you're feeling Sanzo and like I told you before it's not your fault. You should lay the blame where it belongs, with that bastard of a prince. He's obsessed with having you so much, he takes stupid risks but I love you and all I want is your happiness. If you say you can be happy without me, I will respect your wishes, no matter how unreasonable I think you're being."

Sanzo looks at the hanyou with his hair blowing in the soft breeze and his eyes closed. He knows he loves him, but being with him will not be fair. The whole time he was gone all he could think about was coming back to this man. All he wanted was to feel his arms around him and his lips touching him everywhere on his body. Kougaiji spoiled that for him. Now he does not trust his feelings because if he loved the hanyou so much, why did he give in to Kou the way he did.

Hakkai returns smiling, "We should get a move on if we want to find a village before the sun sets. I for one am not looking forward to sleeping on the ground tonight."

"That makes two of us. Where is Goku, I thought he was playing in the water?" Gojyo stands brushing off his pants as he puts his hand out to Sanzo. He takes his hand, pulls himself up, and comes face to face with Hakkai.

"This baka has appointed himself my personal bodyguard." He turns and looks up in the hanyou's face with a small smile. Gojyo looks back at him and winks.

"Un Sanzo…was that a smile I just saw or do you have gas from too many cigarettes? Hakkai covers his mouth with his hand as he chuckles.

Sanzo glares at him, "Let's get the hell out of here!" He walks towards the open road mumbling, "Everyone's got jokes!"

Gojyo and Hakkai follow behind trying to keep their laughter to a bare minimum. Sanzo gets in the front seat and Goku jumps in the back, looks at the other two and yells, "What's so funny?"

The hanyou leaps in the back next to him, "Sanzo made a joke, you missed it, bottomless pit!" He ruffles Goku's hair and laughs. Hakkai gets in on the other side looking over at the monk nervously.

"Well Sanzo I'm happy you are in a good mood. With luck, we may reach an inn before nightfall. I just hope we don't run into any trouble before we get there." He starts up the jeep and they head further west.

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji is back at the palace and pacing in his room. He picks up the glass of wine, drinks, wipes his mouth and throws the glass in the fireplace. He walks over to his window and looks out at the setting sun. It's been three days since he has seen the monk and now he wonders if he survived the trek through the forest.

He walks over to the bed and sits on the side. He sighs and looks up closing his eyes slowly. "Where are you monk…where have you gone?" He lies back on the bed, rolls on his stomach and pulls his pillow towards him. The prince is missing the monk as he grimaces in frustration.

Two days they were together and those were the best two days of his life. He remembers the touch of his skin, the softness of his lips and the smell of his essence. He wants to cry out in aggravation but he knows if he were to vent, it may be heard. As he thinks about the monk, he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" The prince sits up and looks in the direction of the door.

"I came to see if you are feeling any better Kou? You haven't been eating well lately and we're all concerned about you." Doku comes in pulling the door up behind him.

"I don't know if you heard but the monk is back where he belongs. The four of them have been spotted…"

Kou jumps up, "Sanzo is back with them! When did this happen! Why wasn't I told?" He stands with his fists at his sides and a frown on his face.

"Get a hold of your self! I'm telling you now! You need to calm down, Kou. It will not do to allow the others to see you this agitated. You have to know it was just a matter of time before the others found him." He looks at the prince with something akin to pity on his face. Kougaiji has it bad for the monk. Sadly, there is nothing that can be done about it.

Kougaiji glares at his friend and turns away. He knows Doku is right but knowing Sanzo is back with Gojyo is making him angrier than he wants to admit at this time. He gets himself under control and turns back around. "Thank you, Dokugaku, you can leave now."

"I'm not leaving you alone Kou. I don't want you too do something foolish. I have also told Yaone and Lirin, so if you leave the palace we are going with you."

Kougaiji walks up to Doku and stands close to him, "You forget yourself Dokugakuji. I don't answer to you or anyone else for that matter. If I decide to leave here on my own…this is what I will do."

Doku takes a step back, falls to one knee, and bows his head down. "I meant no disrespect. I just think it would be best if you allow the monk to stay with his party. No good can come of your taking the monk against his will. I hate to say this but the time you had him should be enough for you. The monk wants to be with another. When he was missing, my brother was very upset. I don't think he is going to allow you to take him a second time, Kou."

"Your brother doesn't know anything! Sanzo and I…Sanzo and I, we have come to an understanding. He has feelings for me, I can tell. The others found out where he was and broke him out, making him destroy the stronghold. Like I told you before, this has nothing to do with you and I want you to stop trying to interfere!" He stands with his hands clenched at his sides and breathing deeply. He pushes past Doku and heads for the dragon's cave.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai looks over at Sanzo, "We should be coming to a village shortly. I for one am in need of a bath." He sniffs with his head down a little and groans.

"Just make sure you keep sniffing yourself and don't even think about looking at me. I don't know how I smell but it couldn't be any worst than the two in the back." He chuckles under his breath as Gojyo starts in on a rant.

"What makes you think you smell like a fucking rose?! We've been traveling for two days without baths, so what the hell you expect!" He falls back in his seat and folds his arms across his chest in a huff.

Goku laughs and tells him, "You're a water-sprite so you should be able to always smell fresh. You stink to high heaven through! Phew, man you really need a bath more than anyone!" He ducks as the hanyou takes a swing at him.

Gojyo grabs him in a headlock, "Now take a deep breath monkey! Let's see how long you last after smelling a real man!"

"Gojyo! Let him go!" Sanzo turns and glares at Gojyo.

He looks at Sanzo with his mouth open and releases Goku. He looks at the monk who stares back at him. He narrows his eyes at the monk and then smiles. Realization hits him like a shot! It's his scent! His scent is making the monk irrational. It has been three days since the two of them have made love and he is feeling the effects.

Sanzo looks in Gojyo's eyes and immediately regrets his outburst. He turns back around and sighs. With his fingers stroking his forehead, he knows the others think he is losing it. "I'm sorry."

Hakkai looks over at him and tells him they will all feel better once they have baths and some food. "Yey! We get to eat! I'm starving, I feel like I haven't eaten for a week!"

The young ikkou talks non-stop about his favorite foods, while the others are deep in their own private thoughts.

XXXXXXX

The manger leads them too their rooms and Goku asks about food. He smiles and tells them the dinning room is open whenever they are ready too eat. "I'm sorry we only have the two rooms. We are having a festival of the saints so we are filled up at this time. Please feel free to join us." He looks over at Sanzo and bows, "It will be an honor if you were to join us, Priest Sanzo."

"Hump, what I want now is a bath and some food. Provide that and I will be more than happy." He turns and walks into the room.

Hakkai looks at his back and over at the manager, "It will be nice to join your festival and I'm sure after he has relaxed he will come also." He smiles at the manager as he goes into his own room.

Goku waves his hand and tells the man, "As soon as I take a hot shower, I'll join you in the dinning room so save some food for me, okay!"

Gojyo runs his fingers through his long hair, follows the monk inside, and closes the door. He looks over at the monk and takes his jacket off. Sanzo looks back as he tosses his robe on the chair.

"You want to get in the shower first, Sanzo?" The hanyou lights a cigarette and blows a cloud of smoke as he watches the monk. He sits on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor.

Sanzo turns towards the bathroom and walks in closing the door behind him. He leans against the door with his head back, _'How long_ _can I take this shit!'_ He pushes off the door and turns the water on in the tub. As he takes off his shirt and pants, he hears a soft knock.

"Sanzo…can I come in…please?" The hanyou is pressed against the door as he whispers through the thin wood. "I won't do anything too you I promise…unless…"

Sanzo walks too the door, opens it and stands back, allowing him to enter. "You feel it too?" He closes the door and looks in the hanyou's face.

"To tell the truth, I've been felling this way since you returned. I love you and I know you love me too. What happen with that damn prince was not your fault. If you give up on us now, he will have won in a way." He pulls Sanzo in his arms and whispers in his ear, "You don't want to let that bastard win do you?"

He covers the monk's lips with his own. Sanzo moans into the kiss, wraps his arms around Gojyo's neck, and runs his fingers through his hair. He pulls back, looking in Gojyo's face, "You need a shampoo, let's get in the shower."

XXXXXXX

Gojyo sits on the bed with Sanzo between his legs as he dries his hair. He leans over giving him a kiss on the neck. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel like a bitch sitting here and letting you dry my hair. How the hell do you think I feel? Are you done yet?" He gets up and stands looking at the hanyou. He runs his fingers through his hair. "It does feel better though." He pulls the towel from Gojyo's hand.

Gojyo laughs, "I see you're feeling better, let's go eat. When we come back I'm going to make you pay for that remark."

"Promises, promises, I look forward to you trying. I need some target practice anyway." He ties his robe around his waist and opens the door. Gojyo chuckles as he follows him out.

XXXXXX

The four of them are walking around the village taking in the sights of the festival. Goku has a bag of peanuts he is eating while the others stroll next to him. Sanzo stops to light a cigarette and they all stop. He takes a lungful and looks at the others. "I guess you are planning on keeping an eye on me. Why don't you relax? I'm sure even the prince will not have nerve to come here."

Goku looks up with a small smile, "We just want you to be safe. He may try to kill you if he gets his hands on you. We are all concern about you."

The monk hits him on the head with his fan while smiling at him. "Gojyo will stay with me so I want you to have a little fun. They have cotton candy in the next stall and a place with rides, so have fun. You might not get this chance for a while, monkey."

Goku rubs his head laughing, "I guess you're right I should visit them." He turns to Hakkai, "You want to come with me?"

Hakkai looks at Sanzo and Gojyo. "I suppose that will be fine. If the two of you see anything strange, call us. Its dark out and you never know what may be hiding in the shadows. We have not run into any youkai but that doesn't mean they are not around." He looks at the villagers enjoying themselves without a care in the world. He cannot feel the presents of any youkai close by. Therefore, he follows the monkey over to one of the stalls.

Sanzo and Gojyo walk over to a stand that has set up target practice. Gojyo smiles, "You want to show off your skills, monk? This should be easy for you."

Sanzo looks at the stand and see the prizes and turns to the hanyou, "You want me to get you one of the toys?"

"Please, daddy can I have the one of a dragon?" He claps his hands like a child causing Sanzo to give him one of his rare smiles. He walks over, picks up the rifle, and takes aim at the moving targets.

XXXXXXX

The prince hides his dragon in the near by bushes, jumps off and heads for the village. The other three land their dragons close and follow him.

He comes to the edge and turns around, "Why are you following me! I told you I would take care of this on my own!" He glares at his two closest friends and his only sister.

"What's the big deal? We want to help get the scriptures too. The Sanzo party may not even be here. I can't wait to do battle with baldy! Let's go because they look like they're having a giant party!"

Lirin runs from the woods into the town. The others walk past Kougaiji and go into the village leaving him behind. He stands fuming as he watches the others. _'So much for a stealth entrance.'_ He walks in, looks around, and spots Goku and Hakkai at one of the stands talking to the owner.

'_So, if the two of them are here than I know the monk cannot be_ _far_ _behind.'_ He walks over to a bench under a tree and sits watching the others mingle with the crowd.

XXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Living on Empty 14**

**Gojyo**

**A/N: **_I had fun writing this story and I hope everyone had fun reading it. This is the last chapter so feel free to tell me what you think about the ending. I put some lemon in there since our boy didn't get to spend that much time in the arms of his true love. LOL My fault I know but then..._

_Akasha721_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

Sanzo hits the targets and Gojyo laughs as he hands him the toy dragon. "Thanks, I'll treasure this always." He holds the dragon over his head and spins it around a couple of times.

"You're worst than the monkey. I should have given it to him." He laughs at Gojyo as he makes a fool of himself over the toy.

He puts his hand on Sanzo's shoulder as they walk through the crowd. Gojyo stops and tightens his hand. "Wait, do you sense something?" They both look at the other and say, Youkai.

XXXXXXX

Goku is eating cotton candy when he stops at the sight of Lirin and Dokugaku. Hakkai looks in their direction and freezes. "If they are here than Kougaiji must be here too. Where's Sanzo and Gojyo?"

Goku drops his treat and runs through the crowd with Hakkai following close behind. He sees the two of them up ahead and tells Hakkai to hurry up. "There they are, by the shooting stand!"

Hakkai looks over towards his companions and runs into Yaone. He stops, putting his hand out to steady her, "Are you all right?"

She pulls her head up and exclaims, "Oh, Hakkai, I'm sorry. You're not hurt are you?" She looks in his face with concern. "I see you're in a hurry, I won't hold you up."

Hakkai looks at her in surprise and looks around for Goku. He is still running through the crowd towards Sanzo and Gojyo. "What are you doing here, my dear?" He smiles at her while holding her arm.

She looks down at his hand and up in his face. "You can let go of my arm now, Hakkai." He releases her arm and stands back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I suppose, Kougaiji is with you and the others. Why are you here, Yaone?" He gives her a pained smile. "Is the prince here to cause more trouble? He will not be able to kidnap Sanzo as he did before. We will not allow Kougaiji to take him for a second time."

"I'm really sorry about that, Hakkai. We had no idea he had done something like that to him. Trust me; we do not condone what has happen. We're here now to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." She turns and looks around. "I know about Sanzo and Gojyo being lovers, Dokugaku informed me. He must really be upset with Lord Kougaiji; however he is still my Lord." She turns and melts into the crowd while Hakkai turns and hurries over to his companions.

XXXXXXX

The Sanzo party stands ready for any action. Their backs are to each other as they look through the crowd. Goku has called his nyoi-bo and leans on it as he looks for the threat.

Dokugakuji sees them in a threatening pose and walks over to them with Lirin. "We didn't come here to fight with you. I want to speak to you Gojyo."

Gojyo takes his cigarette out of his mouth and grins, "Go ahead, I'm listening." He moves in front of Sanzo slowly watching the other ikkou.

Sanzo looks at his back and is about to say something when Lirin jumps in front of Doku. "We're here to relieve you of the Manten Scriptures, baldy! She notices he is not wearing his robes. "Where are they?"

Sanzo is wearing his robes around his waist to avoid the monks gathered in a corner of the square. Hakkai looks around, "Do you plan on involving all these people in one of our disagreements? I think we should put this off for a later date, don't you?"

Doku pulls Lirin back and looks at his brother. "Kou is here, so we thought we should come along. We will prevent him from coming near you and the others. As long as he is here, we will be also. While what he did was wrong, we won't allow him to be hurt."

Goku glares at him, "If you don't want him hurt, then get him the hell out of here! We owe him some payback! Where the hell is he! Is he hiding and afraid to come out!"

Sanzo looks over at Goku and smiles. When his safety is in jeopardy, Goku always runs to his defense. He is the one who always ends up fighting the prince and Kou has never won a fight against him.

"Calm down you two! Lord Kougaiji does not seem to be here. He must have left already. There will be no fighting at this time. There are too many people that could get hurt." Yaone puts her hands on the young female youkai's shoulders.

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji is watching all this from the side of one of the stands. He looks at Sanzo as he stands next to Gojyo and the other three surrounding him as if they are his bodyguards. He has his fists balled on his sides as he stares in fury at the hanyou.

Lirin pulls away from Yaone, "What do you mean by that! If you are talking about my brother kidnapping baldy, he didn't do it! Tell them Yaone! If my brother had done that he would have the scriptures by now and he doesn't." She spots Kougaiji standing by the stand and yells for him. "Big brother, come over here!"

Kougaiji walks over to the rest of them as people begin to stare at the group in the middle of the street. Some move out of his way quickly as others stop and stare.

Kou stops in front of Gojyo and looks at Sanzo. He gives him a questioning look and turns to Doku. "What is going on here?"

"They think you are the one that was holding baldy! Tell them they're lying!" She breathes heavily, as she looks up at her brother.

"Is that what the monk told you Lirin?" He looks at Sanzo as he asks her. He has a half smile on his face as if they share a secret.

Sanzo pushes past Gojyo, "What kind of shit do you think you're pulling?" He swings at the prince and connects with his jaw.

Kougaiji falls back into Dokugaku. He puts his hand up to his face and glares at the monk. "What is wrong with you? Why would you hit me?!

"Don't play dumb, you ass-hole! Tell this little twerp I'm not lying when I say you held me for days! Tell her about her nice, fucking big brother!" Sanzo pulls his gun out and points it in Kougaiji's face.

Doku gets in front of the prince and throws his hand up. "Wait, Sanzo! You don't have to do this! Kou will not give you any trouble!"

"Fuck this!" Kou turns and walks away leaving everyone glaring at the other.

Gojyo watches him, slips from the others, and follows him in to the woods. "Hey ass-hole! I have something to say to you?!" Kou stops and turns around, giving him a defiant stare.

Gojyo puts his hands in his pockets and smirks at him, "You really did a number on him, didn't you?"

"I don't do numbers on people. I leave that for the likes of you. Besides, with your reputation as a womanizing, whoremonger, you won't have him long."

Gojyo laughs at him, "The problem with you is, you can't take no for an answer. You may be a prince of demons, but you have a lot to learn about humans. You can't make them care for you, just because you say so. Humans are very fragile creatures. They feel guilt and remorse. However, we don't feel that much guilt do we, especially when we think we are right. You will pay for what you did Kougaiji, and you will pay dearly."

He puts his hand out and shakujou appears in his right hand. The prince takes a step back and grins. "You want to fight over the monk to see who is the better man, now? Did he inform you, my confused friend, I had no need to force myself on him? He slapped me, and then kissed me with a passion I have never known before. He may have come after you, but he fell into my arms willingly. Perhaps he can't make up his mind who he wants. Have you ever thought about that?"

The hanyou looks at him with narrowed eyes and thinks about how the monk is avoiding him and it's all the prince's fault. Sanzo says he loves him but then won't allow him to do more than kiss him. He feels he has to make this right or Sanzo will always feel the guilt of allowing this bastard to touch him.

"What's the matter hanyou? You have not been able to get Sanzo to make love to you. Don't tell me the specter of my presence makes him reluctant to give in too you." He watches Gojyo's face for confirmation of his argument.

Gojyo backs up and whips the shakujou around the prince causing him to fall, twisting on the ground. He jerks it and the prince yells out in pain. The hanyou walks over and puts his foot on his chest as he looks down at him. "Sanzo doesn't give in to anyone, prince dumb-ass! When you went back he was gone wasn't he? Does that sound like a person pining away for you! He made you let your guard down then escaped and destroyed your palace. Yeah, it sounds like he wanted you badly, you ass-hole!"

"You bastard, let me go! I will kill you for this!" He twists and turns on the ground but he cannot get free. Gojyo looks down at him laughing. He pulls the chains tighter and Kougaiji screams louder.

The others run into the clearing in the woods and stop short. Doku rushes over to the prince and glares at his brother, "What are you doing Sha-jien?! Release him at once!"

The others look down at Kougaiji and Lirin runs into Gojyo, pounding him with her fist. Goku grabs her and holds her by the waist. "Stop Lirin! You can get hurt right now, he's mad!"

Hakkai stands next to Yaone ready to leap, if she makes a move. Sanzo looks down on the ground at the prince and chuckles, "That's not a pleasant position to be in, now is it? Rather reminds me of when I was chained to that stinking wall in your dungeon. Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

He stands next to Gojyo and puts his hand on his arm. "You want to kill him Gojyo? Will that make you happy?" He trusts Gojyo will listen to him. The hanyou has not taken his eyes off the prince since they arrived.

Gojyo looks away from the prince and his brother and stares at Sanzo. He is so beautiful in the moonlight. His hair looks like a halo around his fair head and his eyes are glowing. This is the man he promised to protect and he allowed this bastard to play with his mind.

"I…I want him…I want him to pay for what he did to you. I wasn't with you Sanzo and I'm sorry." He tries to get his words out because the prince has denied him Sanzo's love. That alone is enough reason to kill him. If Gojyo can no longer be with the monk, then he may as well kill Kougaiji here and now.

Sanzo slaps him on the back of the head, "Baka! I can take my own revenge on this bastard! What the fuck do I look like to you, a helpless woman! Let him go, I don't think he will be back with the same shit again." He strokes Gojyo's arm as he looks over at Kougaiji on the ground, tangled up in chains like an animal.

Gojyo looks down at Sanzo's hand and back at Kougaiji as he watches the two and smirks. "I'll do that if you say so. You are the boss after all." He jerks on the chains once more before releasing the prince. Having Kougaiji screaming in pain in front of everyone will have to do for now.

Doku helps him up and glares at his brother, "You have the monk back, so get out of here!" He turns to Kougaiji, watching his face, as he turns red with rage. He holds his arms and sneers at the two as they give him smug looks.

Lirin yanks out of Goku's arms and runs over to her brother looking up in his face. "Is it true, big brother? Are you the one that took baldy?" He looks down at his sister and puts his arm around her small shoulders. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to the castle."

He cuts his eyes at the hanyou's smiling face and sees Sanzo standing slightly in front of him and the hanyou's hand on his shoulder resting easily. The two of them look lethal, one with a gun by his side and the other holding on too his demonic weapon. He turns and heads for his dragon and the others follow.

Yaone turns to Hakkai and bows, "Perhaps next time we meet, it will be under better circumstances. Until then, I hope you have a safe journey." She runs catching up with the others and looks at him over her shoulder.

Hakkai waves at her as she smiles and waves back. Goku looks at her and back at the smile on Hakkai's face. "Hakkai's got a girlfriend, Hakkai's got a girlfriend!" He runs a circle around him as he keeps up his chant.

Kougaiji looks at the monk and Gojyo standing together and sees when Sanzo eases his hand inside the hanyou's hand. They both give him triumph smiles and Sanzo surprises him when he turns and kisses Gojyo on the lips.

Kougaiji laughs loudly and heads for the castle determined to one day pay the monk and the hanyou back for this humiliation. He knows they did this for his benefit. The two were sending him a massage and he got it loud and clear.

XXXXXXX

Goku looks up at the two with his mouth open. He backs up into Hakkai as he chuckles at the two lovers. He clears his throat, "They're gone you two and you need to get a room. Come on Goku you don't need to witness this display of affection."

Sanzo pulls away, as Gojyo puts his arms around him bringing him back, "He can witness anything he wants. The monkey has to grow up sooner or later." He bends his head down and kisses Sanzo again.

The hanyou whispers against his lips, "This means you no longer have any doubts about us, Sanzo? You know it's alright to say, I love you out loud."

"You mean you want me to shout out loud, I love you, is that it." Sanzo smiles at Gojyo as he looks in his fire red eyes.

"I love you, Gojyo and I don't care who knows it. I'm through hiding it from everyone." He runs his fingers through the hanyou's hair and brings it to his lips. "I'm glad I gave you a shampoo. You smell like heaven."

Gojyo looks at him, sees the coy look on his face, and grabs his hand. "I think we should take Hakkai's advice, don't you?"

The monk squeezes his hand and agrees.

XXXXXXX

That evening alone in their room…

Sanzo gets up from the bed and goes to the window with the sheet wrapped around him. He lights a cigarette and blows smoke out the window. Gojyo slides his pants over his slim hips and joins him at the window. He takes the cigarette from his hand, takes a pull and hands it back.

He encircles the monk's waist and whispers in his ear, "You always come to the window whenever you have something on your mind. What is it now? You're not regretting us being together, are you?"

Sanzo leans back on his broad chest, "I could never regret being with you, baka. This is where I belong and I know this now. I may have had some doubts, but they were never about wanting you. I will always want you to be a part of my life." He turns and faces the hanyou, "Do you really think I'm going to change my mind about, us, Gojyo?"

He buries his face in Sanzo's golden hair, "You had me worried for a while there. I thought I would have to seduce you all over again." He chuckles, "I was kind of looking forward to it in a way. You're so sexy when you try to deny your feelings for me."

The monk laughs and pulls away form him and goes over to the tousled bed. Sanzo falls back, opens his arms and Gojyo falls gently on top of him. The hanyou captures his lips in a soul-shattering kiss that leaves them both gasping for air.

As the monk tries to catch his breath he looks at Gojyo, "You think I could give something like this up for long?"

Gojyo kisses him on the side of the face as Sanzo moans in the back if his throat. He laves his tongue over the out line of his chin and then sucks on his lower lips. He moves his hands up and over one of his harden buds, pinching it between his two fingers bringing a gasp to the monk's lips.

His hand slides down his body as he kisses the side of his neck, nipping it as he rains kisses on his shoulder blade. He kisses the spot that Kougaiji bit and runs his tongue over it softly.

Sanzo puts his hand up and Gojyo laces his fingers through them and kisses the mark once again. "I'll heal this for you and make it nothing but a memory. I love you Sanzo, don't ever forget that. You're so beautiful too me."

He slides down to his abs and takes his dusky pink nub between his teeth and tugs on it. "Ahh…ahh, Gojyo. That feels…good, don't stop."

Gojyo moves to the other one and does the same thing until both are hard and stiff. He moans and slides his fingers through the red silky hair as he thinks this is where he is suppose to be, with this man at this time. There is no yesterday or tomorrow there is only now. Right now, this is where he is happiest, in the arms of the one who means the world to him.

The hanyou slides down his taut body, pushes the monk's legs up, and kisses the insides of his thighs as he moves down to his hips. Sanzo's erection stands weeping with pre-cum as it begs for attention. Gojyo licks the head, takes the tip in his mouth, and strokes it with his tongue. Sanzo looks down at him with a smile, "You keep that up we won't get any sleep tonight.

He's sitting back against some pillows with his legs spread open watching Gojyo as he takes him back to paradise. He has his eyes half closed and gnaws his lower lip, trying not to cry out.

Gojyo licks the sides and runs his tongue up and down the ridge causing Sanzo's body to quiver with excitement. The monk runs his fingers through the fire red hair and pulls it back from his face. The hanyou's hair is so soft to the touch; it never fails to amaze him.

The monk gasps and arches his body off the bed, when Gojyo engulfs his entire length in his hot mouth. Sanzo puts the back of his hand over his mouth and groans as he feels his manhood being surrounded by heat. "Your mouth…it's so…hot. Gojyo, I can't take to much more…of this.

The hanyou slides his finger inside and Sanzo shivers at the intrusion calling out to his lover amid the moans coming from his lips. Hearing Sanzo say his name, he inserts a second finger. Finding his prostate, he strokes it gently with both fingers.

Sanzo throws his head back and calls Gojyo's name but cuts himself off midway through. He finishes with a mewling sound and moan as he tells him he is about to explode.

"Go ahead and do it, love. Cum for me Sanzo, that's what I want." He swallows his length and sucks like a vacuum while the monk bucks his hips. "Ahh…Gojyo it feels good, I'm coming…now!"

Sanzo shoots into the hanyou's mouth and he swallows it all, as the monk shudders with the force of his release. Gojyo pulls his head up and looks in his face and smiles. He loves this look on the monk's face. When he looks this way, he knows he has done his job well.

He pulls Sanzo into his arms and kisses the top of his head, "I love you Sanzo and I want you to always look this happy."

Sanzo chuckles, "You make me this happy, Gojyo. Without you, I am truly empty. You always fill me in a way, I never thought possible."

The hanyou pulls Sanzo in his arms and kisses him passionately. Sanzo can taste himself on Gojyo's tongue and thinks it's not so bad.

Gojyo rolls him over on his side and pulls him by the waist. Licking his neck he whispers, "I'll always be here for you." He slides his hand down his front as he grinds his hips into the monk. Lifting Sanzo's leg he pushes against the ring and kisses him on the side of the neck.

The monk puts his hand back sliding his fingers inside Gojyo's mouth. He sucks on his fingers and sends shivers up Sanzo's spine. "I love you so much, I'll…never leave you, again."

Gojyo gasps and moans as he hears this declaration, "Don't say things like that, Sanzo. I'm too weak to hear you say you love me like that. Please...stay with me forever."

Sanzo turns in his arms as he feels himself getting hard once again. He takes Gojyo's erection in hand and bends his head down to take it in his mouth. The hanyou stops him and pulls him back up. "No, that's not what I want. I want to feel myself inside you. I've waited so long I need be a part of you, love."

Sanzo roils on his back, opens his arms and spreads his legs. Gojyo moves over him on all fours. He looks at Sanzo hungrily and covers his lips with his own. He lets his erection slide over the monk's stomach as he puts one hand behind his hips and the other on his erection. He guides it to the ring of muscles that holds pleasures for the both of them. He slides the head in and stops. Sanzo is so hot he has to bite his lip to hold in everything or it will be over before he starts. Sweat is beading on his face as he looks down in his lover's face.

He moans loudly as he pushes in half way. "I...I…can't, god…you're so hot!" He gasps for air and Sanzo lifts his hips and pushes upwards. Gojyo trembles and grabs him by the hips, stopping his movements. "Wait…ahh, wait, Sanzo."

Gojyo throws his head back takes two deep gulps of air. He pulls out a bit and pushes back in as Sanzo calls out his name. He starts to thrust with wild strokes as he holds on to the monk's waist.

"Gojyo…deeper…go, deeper. I want to feel all of you!" The monk is delirious with pleasure. He closes his eyes and moans as he balls the sheets in his slim fingers. "Gojyo…I need this."

Gojyo laces his fingers with the monk and bends as he pushes deeper hitting his sweet spot. "I need this too, love. More then you realize. I have to make you mine once again…in every way. You belong to me and I don't care who knows."

As each man fall into a rhythm of passion, their bodies are intertwined, dripping with sweat. Gojyo grits his teeth and shakes his hair out of his eyes as he looks down in Sanzo's face. "I'm about to come Sanzo." He releases one of his hands and cups the monk's erection, giving it a few encouraging strokes. Sanzo's eyes fly open, and he gasps as they come together in a powerful climax.

Gojyo's body jerks and shudders before he falls on top of Sanzo. He wraps his arms around the hanyou holding him as he pants for air. "That was great Gojyo." He closes his eyes in pure bliss, holding the one he loves, more than anything.

Gojyo chuckles, "I think that was more than great. Hell, I'll even say it was some of my best work ever." He snuggles his nose in the monk's neck, "Tell me you love me again. I want to hear you say it before I let you up."

Sanzo moves his hands up and down Gojyo's back. "Baka, if I keep telling you that you may get spoiled. And we can't have that, now can we?"

"You're so mean. Come on, tell me…pleeease."

Sanzo lets out an exasperated sigh, "I guess it's too late. I love you, baka. I will always love you, so don't ask me again."

"Okay, I won't ask again…tonight."

Sanzo laughs, "You're just a big baby, what am I going to do with you?"

"I know, love me until the day you die." He kisses Sanzo on the lips once again.

"Um…that goes without saying, baka."

XXXXXXX

_I want to thank everyone for reading what was supposed to have been a two-part story. Then I remembered about Kougaiji and the way he always sneers at Sanzo. That's why I thought it would be fun to put the two leaders together. Some of you hated it so much it was really surprising. Not one person wanted them together!_

_I hope the ending was a happy one for all of you. I guess I'm the only one that thinks the prince is just misunderstood. He does love his sister and his mother after all, so how bad can he be! LOL _

_Anyway thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this story. I love every one of you._

Akasha 721


End file.
